To Bring Him Back
by Alexandra-Kyoko
Summary: A conspiracy within the royal family wants to overthrow Princess Tohru. She has to join together with the elf clan most of the Sohmasin order to reunite her with her lost love,before her assassins find her first.Fantasy AU. YUKIRU COMPLETE
1. To Lose

Writer's note Hmm yeah, remember how I said I would wait till I finished my Fruits Basket does the Excel Saga thing before I made a new story? I was on the verge of insanity from not being able to type up this idea so I had to do it anyway!! Don't worry, I'm actually, pretty much done with that other fic. Its going to be 26 chapters and its all saved in my computer, I just gotta edit them a little before I post them up so technically, I kept my promise and did finish that one first. :D see? I don't lie... too much. Anyway, I hope you like this. It's a AU because those are just so fun!

  


  


  


"This is terrible," Tohru's uncle sighed as he covered his face with his hands. "First the king and now his damned wife. We can't let that little girl become the queen."

"Well what can we do?" the head of the council asked. "It was the Queen's last request before she died that her daughter should rule."

"Her death was two months ago," another member moaned. "We have to do something quick before the people realize this much time has passed without a ruler."

"And if foreign nations were to find out," the head of the council shivered. "We'd be ruined."

"I won't stand for this!" Torhu's Uncle shouted jumping to his feet. "When my brother died, I should have been the next in line to rule. Instead we were forced to leave the country in the hands of that incompetent wife of his. Now, she has the gall to crown her daughter as queen?! This is ridiculous!"

"Does the princess know of her mother's last wish?"

"Of course not," Tohru's uncle said dryly. "It wasn't hard to keep the truth from her when she runs out everyday to play around with that village boy."

"Ah yes, the princess and the village rat. How disgraceful. Pray tell then sire, what shall we do about Princess Tohru?"

"If she were dead," the uncle began calmly resting his chin in his hands. "If she were dead, she wouldn't be able to become queen. I could be ruler, and my son after me. A whole new line of Hondas would take the throne. If only she were dead..."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Princess," Yuki called quietly from his place perched on Tohru's window sill. "wake up princess."

"Hmm?" Tohru murmured opening her eyes. She sat up quickly in bed, a little surprised. "Yuki-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hehe, I guess I just wanted to see you." Yuki grinned at her, the pale moonlight from the window outside casting a dim glow on his face.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru giggled nervously. "What if my uncle finds you here. We'll both be in trouble."

"Hmm, that may be so, I guess I better not let him find me then." He climbed down from the window and sat beside Tohru on her bed.

"How exactly did you get up here anyway?" Tohru asked confused. "Umm, this room is on the fourth floor of the castle." 

"Oh, it actually wasn't that hard," Yuki explained brushing a few leaves from his shirt. "I climbed up the tree outside to your window."

"Yuki-kun! That's dangerous!"

"Naw, its perfectly safe." He kissed her gently on the lips. "And it was worth it too. But you know, I don't think I like your room being so easy to access. Anyone could just come in here if they wanted to."

"Who would want to sneak in here?" Tohru laughed shaking her head. 

He was silent for a moment. "You'd be surprised. Royalty shouldn't be so trusting when there's power involved."

"Does it bother you? That I'm a princess?" 

"Of course not," Yuki said shaking his head. "As long as it doesn't bother you that I'm not a prince."

"But you are," Tohru said placing her hand on his playfully. "You're my prince. I'm actually really glad you came too."

"Why is that?"

"I was having a horrible dream. I'm glad you woke me up from it."

"What was it about?"

"Hmm," Tohru said thoughtfully closing her eyes. "I don't remember anymore, but afterwards I felt very sad."

"Don't worry about it," Yuki reassured running a hand through her hair. "It was just a dream. Dreams can't hurt you." They stopped when they heard footsteps coming towards her room."

"Oh no," Tohru whispered panicking. "You better hide. They must have heard us." Yuki quickly ducked under her bed and Tohru quickly lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She watched as her door opened and a dark shadow crept in. _Who could that be? Is my uncle angry that Yuki's here? Did he hear us?_ She closed her eyes half-way, still watching the shadow from under her eyelashes. The shadow crept up to her bed, and she saw a beam of moonlight reflect off the shiny blade of a dagger. The weapon came down from above her. Screaming, Tohru rolled to the side, the dagger stabbing into the mattress. Yuki came out from under the bed as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Princess!" he shouted helping her to her feet. 

"Damn," the shadow grumbled pulling his blade free from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki demanded as Tohru cowered behind him.

"It's the village rat," the shadow hissed raising his weapon. Yuki kicked it from his hand and punched the guy in the face. The man teetered back, and Yuki kicked him quickly in the ribs. The shadowy figure fell back, groaning on the ground. 

"Hurry princess," Yuki whispered frantically. They could hear more footsteps running through the hallway. "Climb down the tree and get out of here."

"What?" she cried. "I'll fall!"

"You have to," he pleaded leading her to the window. "I'll be right behind you. I don't know what's going on and I don't know how else to protect you unless we get as far away from here as possible."

"All right," she murmured reaching out the window and climbing onto the ledge. She lost her balance and fell forward a little.

Yuki grabbed her shoulder to steady her. "Grab the big branch there, then put your foot on the smaller one under it," he instructed. Tohru listened and pulled herself onto the large branch, while getting a foot hold on another below her. Slowly, she climbed down while Yuki watched from the window. 

"You're doing it," he encouraged. "All right, I'm going to come down now..." he gasped as he felt the cold steel of a blade enter his back. Looking behind him, he saw a dozen men running into the room, and the man who had attacked earlier smirking at him. The shadowy figure could now be identified as one of the palace's own guards. Before Yuki could react, the man pulled the dagger from his back and stabbed him again. Yuki grimaced, quickly knocking the guy back with his elbow and jumping to the large branch by the window.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru cried frantically from the ground. "What happened? Who was that behind you?"

"It was nothing," he mumbled before letting himself drop to the ground. He pulled the knife from his back when Tohru's attention was turned to the loud calls in the castle.

"Get her!" they shouted. "Get her!!"

"Come on," Yuki said grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. "We have to hide."

"Yuki-kun, what's this on your hand?" she asked as they ran from the palace grounds and entered into a woods. "It's all sticky."

"Tree sap," he murmured not really paying attention. "Don't worry about it." They ran deeper into the thick forest, till even the moon offered no help in lighting their path. After nearly two hours of exhausting flight, Yuki collapsed near a small stream. 

"Are you all right?" Tohru gasped in concern as she tried to catch her own breath.

"This should be far enough," he said weakly, smiling at her a little. He reached into the stream and sipped a handful of water. "It tastes pretty clean if you want some."

"No, its all right," Tohru said leaning back against a rock. "I'm just so tired." She placed her face in her hands and closed her eyes. "Why? They were trying to kill me back there. Why would they want me dead?"

"I don't know," Yuki said quietly. He lay down on the ground and closed his eyes, wincing in pain from his wounds. "We'll find out why," he promised. "I just need to sleep for awhile. I can't... think straight right now. Maybe if I sleep..."

"All right," Tohru said laying down near him. She closed her eyes, exhaust causing her to fall into a deep sleep.

_I have to protect her... but everything's becoming so dark..._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Yuki-kun," Tohru murmured opening her eyes. "It's morning." She turned to look at him and found that he was pale white, blood soaking into his clothes. "Yuki-kun," she whispered fearfully sitting up. She leaned over him, her eyes wild. "Wake up Yuki-kun!" she cried shaking him a little. She realized her hands were caked in dry blood from when he had been pulling her along through the woods. "We made it. Please wake up." His body remained motionless. Tohru knelt her head over his chest and felt her blood run cold. "He's not breathing," she said tearfully. "Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun!!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hey you!!" an orange haired guy shouted coming over. "What do you think you're doing in my forest!" 

"He's gone," Tohru whispered. She held up her hands covered in his blood and wept into them, the red streaking her face. "He's really gone."

"What the hell are you crying about?" the guy stammered annoyed. "Get a hold of yourself damn it!" He noticed the body of the lavender haired boy laying before her. "What's Yuki doing here?" he muttered to himself. He kicked the dead guy a little with his foot. "Hey you! The damned rat! Get up!"

"I told you," she said tearfully, "he's gone, I don't know why this had to happen..." She looked up at the angry boy who was now kicking Yuki's body harder. "And who are you? Could you please stop kicking him now?"

"I can't believe the stupid rat is actually dead," Kyo said incredulously. He turned his attention back to Tohru. "Oh yeah, my name is Kyo. I'm a fire elf." 

"So, you were like Yuki-kun then?" Tohru asked amazed. 

"Yeah, we're from the elf clan... but humans aren't exactly supposed to know about us." Kyo glared at her. "Just how did you know this damned rat anyway?"  
  


"I wanted to marry him," she said quietly. "I didn't care that he was a water elf. I just wanted to be with him."

"Relations between a human and an elf are forbidden," Kyo said firmly. "Surely you realized that."

"Yes, I knew."

"I can't believe he's dead," the fire elf moaned again. "Damn it, I wanted to be the one to kill him."

"You what?" Tohru gasped.

"Oh, well not literally. I just kind of uhh... hated him, and we had this rivalry thing going on." Tohru just looked down sadly at Yuki, her eyes welling with tears again. "It just doesn't feel real. First my dad, then my mom, and now.... I just don't know what to do."

"Here, give him to me," Kyo finally muttered grabbing hold of Yuki and hoisting him over his shoulder. "We'll take him to our clan head and see what can be done."

"Okay," Tohru said uncertainly pulling herself to her feet. She looked down at her clothing embarrassed. She was wearing only a silk nightgown and her feet were raw and bloody from running in the woods barefoot. "I must look terrible," she murmured to herself. 

"You look fine," Kyo grunted not bothering to even glance over. He led her to a clearing where tents and a fire were set up. 

"You're back Kyo-kun!" Kagura squealed running up to him. She gasped when she saw Yuki. "What happened!?"

"I'm not sure," Kyo grumbled. "But he's dead. I want the clan head to see him and see if there's something she can do."

"Hana-sama is busy right now," Kagura said sympathetically. "But I'm sure she'll see to him as soon as possible." The girl stopped, noticing Tohru for the first time. "Who's this girl?"

"Umm," Tohru said looking down. "I'm uh, Tohru Honda. Princess of this country."

Kagura looked at her oddly then broke into fits of laughter. "You, are the princess? I'm sure you are honey." She sighed and placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Please, it doesn't matter who you are. Let's just get you cleaned up. My my, all that blood, are you hurt anywhere at all? We have a clan doctor if you need one."

"It's not mine," Tohru said quietly. 

Kagura nodded and led her to a river. "Clean yourself off a little and I'll find some clothes and shoes to lend you." 

"Thank you," Tohru replied gratefully as she sat along the edge of the stream. She dunked her feet and legs in, the water up to her knees, and dipping in her hands, cupped them with water and splashed her face. The dried blood rinsed away slowly, staining the water pink till it was pulled away upstream, dispersing and disappearing quickly. Tohru looked at her now clean hands. "It's like it was never there," she commented to herself thoughtfully. "Then, what was the point? Mom, I wish you were still here. I really need you right now." She closed her eyes, feeling herself ready to cry again.

"Here," Kagura said coming up to her. "If you're done you can change into these."

"Thank you so much," Tohru said smiling as she took the clothing.

"And you can change in my tent if you like," the elf girl offered pointing to her left. "You'll be able to have some privacy there." She narrowed her eyes. "Unlike some places where a beautiful girl is never safe!" She threw a rock at a figure crouching behind a bush.

"You're so mean!" Shigure whined as he stood up, rubbing his soar head. "I was just watching over our guest's well being."

"Haha, I'm a good shot aren't I?" Kagura giggled loudly. "I hit him with such accuracy. This settles it. I really will make a wonderful wife for Kyo-kun. KYO-KUN!" she cried running from Tohru in search of her long lost love. "Where are you darling?" Shigure smiled sheepishly at the princess before saying goodbye and finally going on his merry way.

Tohru grinned to herself. "What nice people. I hope we become friends." Taking the clothes, she went into the tent and pulled on the long, soft dress. It was a deep blue color with matching felt shoes. 

Kagura peeked her head in a few minutes later. "Our clan leader Hana-sama will see you now." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"I hear from Kyo that you and Yuki were in love, is that so?" 

"Ye... yes we were," Tohru stammered. 

"Can you prove it?" Hana asked softly staring deeply into her eyes. "Can you show me your love?"

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked nervously. 

"If you can not show it to me, if you can not give me something to see with my own eyes, how can I know if this love you speak of really existed?"

"It just... did," Tohru said helplessly. "My mom always told me love was something we learned to feel as we grew up. She said not everyone can feel it, but when you do, you just know it. I loved her and Yuki-kun more than anyone else in the whole world."

"I see," Hana said thoughtfully. "I am going to put my faith in you then, Tohru."

"Your faith?"

"Have you ever heard of a unicorn?"

"Of course. They're legendary, immortal creatures that look like a mare with a horn upon its forehead."

"That's right, and do you know of their powers?"

"Not really."

"They can restore life to the dead," Hana said softly. "Unicorns live for harmony and beauty. When it is for the sake of love, they will bring the dead back to life with the power of their horn."

"They, can do that?" Tohru asked incredulously. "If I find one, can I bring back Yuki-kun?"

"Yes, but only if you find one."

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Hurray!! I finally got to do a different fic. Ahhh, it was so nice being able to be serious for once. I hope you liked it. I just love fantasy type stuff and I think Unicorns are gorgeous creatures. Thank you for reading and please review! Its great inspiration for continuing fics you know.


	2. To Comfort

Writers note Yeah, I know my summary sucked before. ^.^ I think it sounds a little better now though (thanks for the suggestions Ty!). Its funny, this story was originally going to be my fantasy chapter in my parody fic but I liked the idea so much I just had to make it a full-length story. I hope you enjoy the second chapter! :D 

  


  


  


  


"You see," Hana explained. "Unicorns are not so easy to find. In fact, only one in a million people will ever see one in their lifetime."

"But its not impossible," Tohru beamed optimistically. "If it means I can bring back Yuki-kun, then I'll do anything."

"I'm glad to hear it," the dark haired girl smiled. 

"And if I find one, I can bring my mom back as well?" Tohru asked hopefully.

Hana looked away, her eyes sympathetic. "I doubt that. When someone dies, their body immediately begins to decompose. We had to put Yuki in a special herbal bath where he will stay until we find the unicorn. So I'm afraid, it may be too late for your mom."

"I see," Tohru said quietly. She breathed deeply, then looked up at Hana smiling brightly. "I'll do my best," she promised, "to bring him back."

  


  


  


  


  


"Who's the girl?" Uotani asked gulping down a jug of Sake. She wiped at her mouth and burped. Kyo glared at her in disgust. 

"Excuse me?" Tohru asked, coming up to the light-haired elf. "Do you know where I can find Hatori? Hana-sama told me I need to find him before I leave."

"He's back there," Uotani answered pointing behind her. "The tent with the green along the side is his. By the way, aren't you human? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tohru said bowing. "My name is Tohru Honda. Please forgive me if I'm intruding but I promise I won't be here too much longer. I'll be leaving soon to find a unicorn so I can bring Yuki-kun back to life."

"Yeah, Yuki," Uo said with a sigh. "I can't believe he's really dead. Well good luck to you with that. I hope you manage to find one."

"Thank you so much," Tohru said smiling. She went in the direction that the elf Arisa had directed her. Reaching the entrance of the deer skin tent, she called loudly inside. "Excuse me. Hatori-san? Are you in here?" 

Hatori emerged a minute later, his dark hair hanging over his right eye. "Hello," he began. "I am Hatori, the healing elf. I shall be your medical aid when we go on this journey."

"Oh, I didn't realize," Tohru stammered in surprise. "I guess I just assumed that I'd be going alone."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hatori said with a shake of his head. "That would be much too dangerous for a single girl. Actually, I believe Hana-sama has requested that quite a few of us accompany you on this trip."

"Really?" Tohru asked excited. "Like who?"

"Well, Kyo the fire elf, whom I believe you met earlier; Shigure the stupid elf, whose stupidity far transcends mortal comprehension."

"Umm, is he really the elf of stupidity?" Tohru asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"I suppose you could also say he is the Night Elf, since he gains power from the moonlight," Hatori sighed. "But I prefer Elf of stupidity more. Oh yes and Haru the Thunder Elf, and Ayame the Earth Elf will be joining us as well."

"That's amazing," Tohru mused. "To think there were so many of you like Yuki-kun around. He never told me he came from such an amazing clan."

"Yes, he would probably refrain from speaking of us," Hatori explained leading her to another tent. "He wasn't proud of being an Elf, what with the curse and all. You do know about the curse don't you?" 

"Oh, uh yeah," Tohru blushed. "Once, he turned into a mouse when I bumped against him. I was quite scared at the time."

"But you loved him anyway, even after you found out?"

"Of course. I loved him with all my heart."

"That's good to hear," Hatori smiled sadly. "Just don't let Akito know you said such a thing."

"Akito?"

"Its best not to speak of him too much. He's our clan head."

"Oh, I thought Hana-sama was the clan head."

"Hana-sama is a wise elf. Sometimes we refer to her as the head because she is in charge of all major decisions of the clan. However, our real leader is Akito. He tends to keep to himself and he hates humans. If I were you, I wouldn't want him to see me here."

"I better leave right away then, shouldn't I."

"It's all right," Hatori said directing her into the tent. "Hana-sama has suggested that you spend the rest of the day here. This will be your sleeping quarters."

"But... Akito.."

"He's not here right now. He likes to go off on his own and disappears for days at a time. Don't worry, we'll start as soon as we can tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Tohru said as she went inside the small tent. She turned to look at him, "thank you so much for your hospitality," she said gratefully. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Its not me making the decisions," he said flatly.

"Well, uhh thank you anyway?"

Hatori smiled a little despite himself. "You're welcome."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"What!!!" Kagura shrieked pounding her fists against the table. "Kyo-kun's going to be leaving with that Tohru girl? He's going to be spending time with another female, all alone in the woods!"

"Kagura-kun..." Shigure whined loudly. "That's not what I said. We're all going to be leaving with her, and it's for Yuki's sake. Surely you can understand that."

"But, but," Kagura cried tearfully. "How long will you be gone?"

"Who knows," Shigure said shrugging his shoulders. "For all we know, it could take days, or it could take months."

"Well, then I wanna go too!!"

Kyo had been patiently (okay not so patiently) listening while he munched on a piece of beef. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Why the hell would we want a girl like you tagging along when you don't know how to do anything!!"

"But I'm a wonderful elf too, in my own way!"

"Kagura, darling," Ayame said placing an arm around her shoulders. "As beautiful a creature as you are, I'm afraid the ever firey Kyo has a point. Your skills are bit... weak in certain areas, and you may hinder our journey rather than aid in its progression." He laughed loudly as Kagura glared at him menacingly. "But don't you worry dear. You can just stay here, and pine for Kyo as you always do. It will make your reunion all the more sweeter, don't you agree?" 

"No I don't!" she shouted angrily. "That's the stupidest reasoning I've ever heard in my life!!"

"I'm glad you understand then," Ayame said, not listening. "Why don't you be a darling now and go get Tohru. The poor girl must be starving right now."

"Fine," Kagura huffed getting up from her seat. "But I still refuse to be left behind. I'm going with you guys."

"I'm sure you will," Ayame chuckled.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru sat on the soft blankets in the tent, thinking to herself. She unclasped the heart shaped locket from her neck and opened it, revealing a small picture of the queen. "Mom," she whispered to the picture happily. "Tomorrow, we're going to find a unicorn. Can you believe it? To think such creatures even exist anymore. I still remember that story you used to tell me every night about how you once saw one. I always wished I could see one too. Now we get to find one together, isn't that wonderful mom? And I'll get to be with Yuki-kun again too."

"Tohru?" Kagura asked uncertainly, coming into the tent. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I was just talking to my mom," Tohru said embarrassed as she put the locket around her neck again. "I have her picture in here."

"Your mom, I heard she also died, not to long ago," Kagura said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Tohru reassured with a grin. "She's always with me." She held the small picture tighter in her hand. "No matter what, I know she'll always be with me."

"We're eating dinner right now," Kagura said. "You're very welcome to join us if you like. You can meet the rest of our clan there as well."

"Sure, I'd love to go." Her stomach growled loudly in the tent. "And, I am just a little bit hungry," she added sheepishly.

  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


  


_"Tohru," the queen whispered weakly by her bed. "Where is she right now?" _

_"She's at her lessons," her attendant explained. "Don't worry, we've sent someone to get her."_

_"I'm so sorry Tohru," Kyoko whispered to herself. "I don't want to leave you alone in this corrupt family." She looked at her attendant. "Get the council. I want them here right now."_

_"Yes, m' lady."_

  


  


  


  


  


__

_"Princess," a servant cried rushing into the library on the other side of the castle. "There's been an accident. Your mother's very hurt."_

_"Mom?" Tohru asked fearfully. "Please take me to her quickly. Is she all right?"_

_"She's very weak, we don't think she'll make it."_

__

  


  


  


  


  


_The council gathered around the dying woman's bed. She looked each of them fiercely in the eye. "I know for many of you," she began, "the thought of my passing away, pleases you greatly. Who will get to rule now? You may all be wondering this, and I'm sorry to disappoint you who are hopeful of receiving the crown. However, I, queen of this land, before the entire council, announce that my successor will be my own daughter Torhu. She will be Queen of this land and you shall all obey her. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Of course, your majesty," Tohru's uncle replied through gritted teeth. "Your daughter shall be queen."_

_"Good," Kyoko said quietly as she closed her eyes. "My sweet daughter... will take my place. My dearest Tohru..."_

_"She's gone," a nurse said checking the Queen's pulse. _

_Tohru came running into the room, breathing heavily, her face flushed. "Mom," she cried. She went to her bedside and saw her mother's body._

_"I'm sorry," the nurse apologized. "There was nothing we could do."_

_"Mom!" Tohru wept loudly, hugging her mom's still corpse. "Please no..."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru ran. Where was she running? She didn't know. She didn't care. Her mom was gone and she wasn't coming back. So Tohru was running far away. Where was she now? There were flowers, and a large grassy field. She collapsed in the middle of the tall grass, and sobbed into her hands. She was all alone now. _

_"Excuse me miss?" a young man with steel colored hair called coming over. "Are you all right?" She looked up at him tearfully._

_"How could I be all right?" she cried. "My mom's gone and she's never coming back. I'm all alone."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that," he said kneeling before her, his eyes sympathetic. "Is there anything I can do?"_

_"No, there's nothing. Just leave me alone."_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because, it would be rude to leave a pretty girl such as yourself here to cry all by herself. Don't you think?"_

_She gazed up at him in shock. Who could he be? No one, had ever spoken to her so kindly before. Of course, people had always been polite to her. That was a given, because she was a princess. They were courteous and respectful, but never kind. "Do you know who I am?" she asked in curiosity. He had to know she was from the castle, otherwise he would never treat her in such a sweet manner._

_"I'm afraid I don't," he replied smiling. "Should I?"_

_"No, no you shouldn't," she said softly. "My name is Tohru Honda. What's your name?"_

_"Yuki Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Aghh!! I love writing this fic so much!! This is just so much fun. I was trying to decide how to make a Yukiru when the hot and sexy guy dies in the first chapter. Then I was thinking... FLASHBACKS! Yay! I love writing flashbacks. So, I'm going to end each chapter with one so you can see how Yuki and Tohru met. :D Please review!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. To Prepare

Writer's note Hello, thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I appreciate them sooooo much!! Hurray! I'm so happy people like my new fic. That makes me really happy. :D

  


  


  


  


"Ahh beautiful young lady," Shigure winked as Tohru came over. "Have you come to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you," Tohru said shyly as she sat down at the table with them.

"So, I hear you and Yuki-kun were quite the item, hehe."

"Oh, well," Torhu stammered. "We did care about each other and... I suppose we were an 'item' but uhh, what I mean to say is..."

"Shigure, leave the girl alone," Kyo growled. "Can't you see she doesn't want to talk to morons?"

"Oh, I don't mind talking to the Elf of Stupidity," Tohru said quickly. Hatori managed to keep a straight face, but soon had to be excused to chuckle in some dark corner where no one would see him. "I mean," Tohru said frantically. "Uhh, Shigure-san you're the... uhhh... Night Elf. Of course. That's what I meant to say."

Ayame broke into fits of laughter as he tossed his long silvery hair to the side. "Ho ho ho, I see Hatori has acquainted you with his nickname for Shigure. It does suit him quite well if I do say so myself."

"Aya!" Shigure whined. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Never fear my darling Gure, I shall always be on your side."

"Doesn't sound like it," the dog pouted. 

"Perhaps," Haru said suddenly. "We should be introducing ourselves to the lady. After all, tomorrow shall be the day our journey together begins." He looked at her, his face lacking expression. "My name is Haru Sohma. As you may have heard, I am the Thunder Elf. I must admit, I too greatly hope to bring Yuki back to life. What with him being my first love and all."

"Ah hah," Tohru laughed nervously. "I see." 

Ayame jumped to his feet, sighing dramatically. "I'm sure you may be wondering who I am, what with my striking good looks and stunning personality. I am Ayame Sohma, the Earth Elf. Yuki, was my dearest little brother and I shall do whatever it takes to bring him back!"

"You were his brother!" Tohru gasped in shock. "I had no idea he had one." She leapt in front of him, grabbing his hand and shaking it frantically. "Its such a pleasure to meet you. I promise to make a good wife to him when we are wed."

"Aren't you getting kind of ahead of yourself," Kyo spat annoyed. "I mean, why do you have to be so damn optimistic about this? Your boyfriend just died and he might just stay dead for all you know."

"But, I just, I was only..." Tohru stammered.

"Hey fire top!" Uo yelled bashing him over the head with a stick. "Don't speak to our guest that way."

"Damn Yankee," the Fire Elf muttered rubbing his sore skull. Kyo turned to Tohru. "Err umm, I shouldn't have said that. Ermm sorry."

"Its all right," Tohru said sitting down again. She smiled at him. "I can tell you're a very nice person."

"Am not!" Kyo sputtered looking down at his food. 

Kagura came over with a plate of roasted beef and greens. "Here you go, dig in."

Hanajima came to sit with them as well. "Why hello everyone. Have you all properly greeted our guest?"

"For the most part," Haru said taking a sip from his goblet. 

"Wait!!" Shigure cried. "That's right. I haven't been properly introduced myself." He bowed before Torhu, taking her hand and placing it his lips. "Dearest lady, as you know I'm the Night Elf Shigure!! I'm awesome!!" He began to place dozens of slobbery kisses on her hand. Tohru laughed nervously, trying to pull her hand away but he held tight, his lips moving from her hand to her wrist and up her arm. Finally, Hanajima was forced to electrocute him with her electric signals.

"Hana-sama," Shigure sputtered from the floor as smoke rose from his fried corpse. "I was just saying hi."

"Your idea of greeting our guest is inappropriate for this dinner table," Hana said flatly. "I suggest you never do anything like that again." 

Uo laughed loudly and popped a hunk of meat in her mouth. "Never a dull moment, eh Tohru?" Tohru smiled to herself as she ate her food. These elves were absolutely wonderful. It was like discovering another part of Yuki-kun that she had had no idea existed up until now. This was his family and she liked feeling a part of it. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Dearest Tohru," Ayame sang prancing into her tent. "I brought you a shawl type thingy."

"Oh, uhh, thank you?" Tohru said surprised by the snake's sudden appearance.

"Nights get cold out here, you know." Ayame paused and looked at her carefully. "You look awfully familiar now that I look at you. Have we met somewhere before?"

"I don't believe so," Tohru answered as she wrapped the shawl around her shoulders. "I suppose you may have seen me and my mother during the royal parades, if that's what you're thinking of."

"You took part in the royal parades?" Ayame asked in shock. "That means you live in the castle, isn't that right? You must be the daughter of some wealthy duke!"

"Oh, um actually," Tohru said blushing a little. "I'm the princess."

"The what?!!!" Shigure shrieked suddenly running into the tent.

"Gure darling," Ayame began raising an eyebrow, "Where, pray tell, did you just come from?"

"Well you see Aya," Shigure said with a laugh. "I was simply, once again, watching over m'lady's well being. Should she need aid and be in danger, or should she need help in removing an article of clothing, because, say perhaps, the zipper is stuck, I would be there for her!"

"Hmm, I see," the snake said shaking his head. "Yes, anyway, apparently our sweet Tohru, Yuki's darling little girlfriend, is actually the princess?"

"Yes," Tohru said embarrassed from all the attention she was receiving. "My mother had been queen until she died two months ago."

"What? So she was telling the truth?" Kyo asked in shock as he popped up in Tohru's tent. "Why the hell would a princess wanna be with that damned rat in the first place!"

"Kyo-kun!!" Kagura cried dragging the boy out of the tent. "Stop running away from me!! This may be our last night together!! It must be a night to remember!! We must give our hearts and souls to one another!!"

"NOOOOOO!" Kyo shouted fearfully as Kagura dragged him away. 

"Isn't young love precious," Ayame sighed as the fire elf was carried away kicking and screaming. 

"Umm, I suppose," Tohru said doubtfully. "Kyo-kun doesn't look so happy though. Shouldn't someone umm, save him or something?"

"Ehh, he's fine," Shigure said with a wave of his hand. "The one I'm more interested in protecting is you my beautiful princess." 

Tohru looked away her face bright red. "Umm, thank you, I guess."

"Well, anyway," Ayame said grabbing hold of Shigure's shoulder and pulling him away. "We shall leave you to have some privacy then. Feel free to wander the camp if you wish."

"But I wanna play with the princess some more," Shigure whined. 

"No my darling Gure, I'm afraid we must let her be for now."

"Goodbye sweet princess," the dog's voice called, fading into the distance. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru's uncle ran a finger along the edge of his crown. He admired every gem, and the way the light reflected off the shiny metal. Then, he placed it back on his head, resting back comfortably on his throne.  


"My King," a servant addressed, kneeling down before him. "We have word that the Princess has still not been found yet."

"Apparently, you haven't been looking hard enough," the king replied flatly. "If you are trying to anger me, you're doing a good job."

"Its not that at all," the servant stammered quickly. "We've sent our best men to search for her, but she's completely disappeared."

"Keep looking."

"Do you suppose she may already be dead?"

"I said, keep looking. As long as there is a possibility she is still alive, I can not announce my becoming King to the public. I want to remove all traces of the former dirt that was once the royal family."

"Yes, my king."

  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


~_I like the way it feels, to be near him like this.~_

_"So, will you let me try my hand at cheering you up then?" Yuki inquired as Tohru gazed up at him from the ground._

_"I suppose," she said doubtfully. He reached out for her hand and pulled her up._

_"Here, let me show you something."_

_"What?"_

_"The reason why I come here everyday," he replied grinning. Yuki led her to the edge of the field, which was covered in brightly colored flowers._

_"I saw these when I was running through here," she murmured kneeling down for a closer look. "They're so beautiful."_

_"I grew them all," Yuki said, a hint of pride in his voice. "I come here everyday to take care of them."_

_"That's so amazing," Tohru squealed in awe. "It must be so much work."_

_"Maybe, but I like it so I wouldn't call it work." He bent down and picked a couple with purple and yellow petals, breaking them gently at the stem. He turned to her, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Would you please accept these?"_

_Tohru looked at him, unable to think. Her heart was swelling uncontrollably. What was this feeling? The sight of this person named Yuki Sohma, the sun's rays shining down on him in this field of flowers. He looked so, noble, so royal. She accepted the flowers shyly. "Thank you," she whispered smiling. "May I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, what would you like to know?"_

_"Are you a prince?"_

_He looked at her oddly before laughing a little to himself. "Do I look like a prince?"_

_"Yes, you do."_

_"Well, thank you very much, but I'm afraid I'm nothing like that." He grinned at her kindly. "But, its nice to see you smile. Its a welcome change from the beautiful maiden I saw before with tears in her eyes."_

_Tohru looked away, blushing fiercely. "It wasn't something anyone was meant to see. I'm not allowed to cry in front of people. That's why I came out here."_

_"Not allowed to cry?" Yuki asked incredulously. "What kind of home doesn't allow that?"_

_"One, that doesn't want to be common," Tohru said sofly. "Crying is something that commoners do." She realized that Yuki had an uncertain look on his face. She didn't want him to stop being kind to her. If he found out she was a princess, he would begin to treat her the way everyone else did. He would be courteous and he would be polite, but the kindness would disappear. "Forget what I just said," Tohru said laughing. "Uhh, I mean, I'm still a bit sad and..." Her eyes began to water and tears came spilling down her face. Yet, still she laughed. "Its funny isn't it? They won't stop coming. I can't make them go away." More tears rolled down her cheeks, and Tohru clasped her hands over her face, dropping the purple and yellow flowers. "No matter what I do, this pain will never go away."_

_"Honda-san," Yuki said gently, unsure of what to do. "Please try to be happy. I know nothing I say can take away the pain of losing your mother, but try to be happy." _

_She wiped at her eyes quickly, smiling broadly. "Look at me," Tohru murmured shaking her head. "This is ridiculous. Please forgive me for this shameful outburst of mine."_

_"And now she even apologizes," Yuki commented amused. "You are an amazing girl, do you know that? How did you get to be so strong?"_

_"Strong? Me? I... I'm not the slightest bit that way." She looked up at the sky nervously. "I've been gone quite awhile now. I better be going back soon before they start to worry."_

_"Well anyway, I think you are," he said with a grin. "Honda-san, I'd really like to see you again. You should come visit me here sometime. I'll be here everyday."_

_"I... I suppose," Tohru stammered. "I could always stop by here again... um... should it be on my way... and if... I have nothing better to do... and if..."_

_"I look forward to it," Yuki laughed shaking his head. "Goodbye then, Honda-san."_

_"Ahh, yes, goodbye." She watched as he made his way out of the clearing and disappeared into the darkness of the trees. "Yuki Sohma," she murmured to herself. She looked down at the flowers she had dropped and picked them up again. They really were pretty, the violet and yellow petals bunched together on each stem. Holding them close to her, she went back to the castle._

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Aww, isn't Yuki precious? I think so. Anyway, review please!!! 


	4. To Begin

Writer's note Aww, I love you guys so much! Your reviews are just so sweet. Oh yeah, I guess I should clarify the flashbacks a little better though. They aren't Tohru's flashbacks. They're more like just the past events being replayed for you. Actually, there is going to be a lot from Yuki and the uncle's point of view too. I know that was confusing. :D Thanks for reading! ^.^

  


  


"Hey Princess," Uotani called coming into Tohru's tent. "Rise and shine sweetheart, its time to go."

"Hmmm?" Tohru murmured sleepily rolling to her side. She opened her eyes a crack. Where was she? She looked at Uo, and remembered. "That's right," she said sitting up, suddenly very wide awake. "We're leaving today, aren't we."

"Well, you are, and a few of the guys," Arisa sighed. "But little ol' me gots to stay here and die of boredom." 

"Why can't you come too?"

"I dunno," Uo muttered flopping down beside Tohru on the thick blankets. "Probably because I'm just a Clear Elf. They assume Clear Elves will just get in the way rather than be of any help."

"What's that?"

"Ehh," Uo said rubbing the back of her neck. "Its kind of what the name implies. Clear, like nothing. Hana's one and Kagura's one too so we don't have any powers whatsoever (unless you count Hana's electric signals but those aren't cause she's an Elf. That's just her thing.). We're really no different from humans actually, except maybe we live a little longer and we're a little stronger."

"So then, its only the guys that have special abilities," Tohru observed.  


"Yeah, I guess so," Uo muttered annoyed. "How unfair is that?"

"Its still amazing though..." Tohru said in awe. "I wish I were an Elf."

"Why?" Uo asked laughing.

"So I wouldn't have to be human anymore." 

Arisa raised an eyebrow, and stood up. "Let's go. The rest are waiting for you outside."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"LET ME GO WITH YOU!!" Kagura screamed angrily.

"I TOLD YOU 'NO!!'' Kyo yelled back.

"Amazing," Shigure commented with a nod. "Those two get more and more alike every time."

"I got the Princess," Uo said giving Tohru a little push forward. "She's all yours now."

"Ahh, you're looking beautiful as usual!" Shigure sang. 

"What a dear, sweet girl," Ayame said with a sigh. He grinned at her. "To think we have such a pretty girl all to ourselves for the next few days, and she's a princess to top it all off!"

Tohru suddenly felt somewhat frightened. Yuki's brother or not, being alone with all these guys was starting to worry her. "Please come," she begged turning to Uo suddenly. 

"Sorry," she said sympathetically holding up her hands, "but my hands are tied I'm afraid. A few of us have to stay behind to watch over the camp anyway."

"You don't have to be so afraid of us," Kyo said annoyed. "Its not like we're going to do anything to you."

"Well, I didn't mean that," Tohru stammered. "Its just, I've never even been away from home for this long before and suddenly I'm going on this long journey like this and I'm sorry that I offended you and I just meant that I was.."

"Fine!" Kyo shouted cutting her off. "Geez, its all right," he said a little more calmly. "I get the idea."

"Kyo-kun," Kagura whimpered softly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"You guys act like we're never coming back or something. Just get over it, you're not coming and that's final!"

"I see," Kagura said smiling up at him. "Okay Kyo-kun, if you say so, I'll stay here with the others and watch over everything."

Kyo looked at her surprised. "Well uh good, I'm glad to hear it." She smiled again before going back to her tent.

"How strange," Ayame murmured. "How very unKagura-like of her. "

"Well who cares," Kyo said with a wave of his hand. "Lets just get this over with." Hana handed Tohru a leather bag to carry on her back.

"What's this?" she asked confused.

"Just some food, clothes, and a few extra blankets," she said softly. "I want you to take care of yourself Princess."

"That's just so sweet," Tohru cried wrapping her arms around the dark haired Elf. "Thank you so much!" 

Hana pulled back surprised, but smiled despite herself. "You're welcome."

"Good luck!" Uo shouted with a wave. Tohru grinned and made her way out of the camp along with Haru, Shigure, Kyo, Ayame and Hatori.

  


  


  


  


  


  
  


  


"So," Kagura laughed evilly as she watched them from behind a tree. "Kyo-kun thinks he can just leave me here while he goes off with some Princess for... who knows how long? I'll show him!" She held her bag of supplies tightly and followed the group. "Don't worry my love!! We'll be together once again!!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"A strange chill just ran up my spine," Kyo commented making a face. 

Haru looked at him with little interest. "It was probably just your imagination."

"I guess."

Hatori shifted his case of Medical supplies on his back. "Does anyone have any idea how exactly we're supposed to go about finding a unicorn?"

"Not really," Shigure admitted. "I don't even know where to begin looking."

"My mom saw one before," Tohru murmured wrapping her fingers around the locket around her neck. "I know, if we try hard enough we can find one too."

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Have you heard?" Tohru's personal attendant whispered to another servant who was a few years younger. "My lady has disappeared without a trace."

"I know," the servant whispered back. "What do you think happened to her?"

"Rumor has it, it was the new King who killed her."

The younger woman gasped, her eyes darting behind her nervously. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"I'm not sure. I was there when the Queen died and announced that her Princess would take her place. A bit coincidental that she should disappear soon after and that her uncle should gain the crown, don't you think?"

"What are you women gossiping about?" a guard asked annoyed as he came up to them. 

"No..nothing," they stammered nervously. The man eyed them suspiciously.

"You know," he began smirking. "Treason is a serious offense. If you value your lives, I suggest you learn to keep your mouths shut and your minds on your work."

"Of course," the attendant said quickly. "We'll be going now."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"So, even the servants are talking about this?" the King grumbled angrily. He pounded his fists on the table. "This is ridiculous."

"That's right," the guard said grinning. "I heard them myself."

"You're a good man," the King mumbled. "I can trust you."

"Of course your majesty," he said bowing. "You will always be able to trust me."

"Yusaku," Tohru's uncle said looking up at him. "I'm going to put you in charge of this entire operation. You're very knowledgeable and know how to get things done. You even succeeded in killing that village rat did you not?"

"Yes, my king. I stabbed him several times with my dagger, there's no way he could have survived."

"Good, that's the kind of efficiency I like to hear about. I now place you in charge of finding Princess Tohru, and making sure she's dead."

"I shall do as you wish, your highness."

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Look, a purple and yellow flower!" Tohru cried out excitedly. _Just like the ones in Yuki's garden._ She gently plucked it and placed it in her hair smiling happily.

"What are you all excited about?" Kyo grumbled annoyed. "Don't you ever worry about anything?"

"Well, of course I do," Tohru said quietly. "But Yuki-kun once told me that even if I couldn't make the pain go away, I should try to be happy." She grinned at him. "I think I prefer it over being depressed all the time." Kyo blushed a little and looked away. 

"Kyo-kun!!!" Kagura cried jumping out from behind the tree. "How could you blush so shyly at her!! You never did that before with me!!"

"Kagura!!" Kyo shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I was only following you," Kagura whined.

"That's why I'm mad!!"

  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

_Tohru sat in her room of the large castle, staring longingly at the flowers she had placed in a glass vase. Should she really go back to see him? She didn't want to seem aggressive, or maybe even clingy. Even if he had said he wanted to see her again then, would he still feel the same way tomorrow? "Aghh, I'm going to go crazy," Tohru moaned rolling onto her back. Why was she thinking about that guy so much anyway? It was embarrassing. _

  


  


  


  


  


  


_"The Queen's death was two days ago," Tohru's uncle whispered, "and she officially announced that her daughter would take her place. No, this can't be, it can't be. It was supposed to be me. I was the one, not that little girl. It was supposed to be me."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Yuki, my darling little brother," Ayame said amused. "You look awfully cheerful today. That's quite unusual for you."_

_"What do you mean?" Yuki asked flatly. "I'm not in a good mood at all. You're here aren't you?"_

_"Ahh, now that's the younger brother I know and love. As cold as ice."_

_"Just shut up."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru changed out of the green dress, letting out a frustrated sigh. She had to look nice, but not too nice. She didn't want him to know, she had gone this much out of her way to dress up for him. Plus, she didn't want to wear anything that would let him find out she was royalty. That would ruin everything. She didn't even know why she was going in the first place. What was wrong with her! Finally, she decided, on a pale cream dress. It was nice, but not too nice...._

  


  


  


  


  


_"Umm, Souma-kun," Tohru said nervously as she came up behind him. _

_Yuki looked up from his work on the flowers and smiled at her. "Oh, you came. I was just thinking about you."_

_"You.. you were," Tohru stammered her face turning red. _

_"Yeah, I was just thinking that you might look good with this."_

_"With what?" _

_He plucked a red flower from the garden and placed it in her hair, just above her left ear. "Perfect," he grinned._

_"You're going to have to stop doing that," Tohru mumbled embarrassed._

_"Doing what?"_

_"Making me feel this way."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


__

_Yuki and Tohru lay on their backs in the tall grass, gazing up at the sky._

_"That one looks like a little rabbit!" Tohru laughed happily as she pointed at the clouds._

_"No way," Yuki argued. "That is definantly a cat. A very stupid cat with no sense of morals and a terrible attitude."_

_"You really don't like cats, do you Souma-kun," Tohru mused._

_"I hate them."_

_"Well that's a shame," Tohru said nonchalantly. "Because I LOVE cats."_

_"Ew, don't say it."  
_

_"I absolutely adore them."_

_"NO!"_

_"If there were a cat fan club I'd be the first one to join it."_

_"That's it, you've killed me."_

_"Oh no," Tohru said exaggerating a cry. "I've killed Sohma-kun, whatever shall I do?" She broke into fits of laughter as Yuki lay on the ground pretending he was dead. She stopped and pulled his eyelids open with her fingers._

_"That kind of hurts," he said grinning._

_"You won't ever really die, will you Sohma-kun?"_

_"Of course not," Yuki said sitting up. He pounded his chest. "See? I'm young and healthy."_

_"I'm sorry," Tohru said laying back down in the grass. "I just don't want you to leave me too, like my mom did."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Oh the irony. I'm just so cruel. ^_^;; Anyway, the journey has finally begun. What did you guys think? Review please!!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	5. To Accept

Writer's note Thanks for the reviews everyone. :D And don't worry Kisu, coincidentally enough, Momiji actually appears in this chapter. ^.^ Thanks for reading!

  


  


  


"Hana-sama," Uo whispered harshly running into the dark-haired elf's tent. "It's Akito. He's back!"

"Already?" Hanajima asked fearfully.

"Hurry, he's already here." The two girls ran outside, stopping at the entrance of the camp. The clan head came before them, glaring coldly.

"Welcome back," Hana said, bowing down before him. Uo did the same. "You're home a little earlier than we anticipated."  


"Where is everyone?" Akito asked flatly. He wore a thick wool cloak around his shoulders, which he wrapped tighter around himself as he came closer.

"You see," Hana stammered keeping her eyes to the ground, "they had to leave for awhile but they'll be back soon."

"Why?"

"It was important. Don't worry, they won't be gone long."

"Hana," Akito spat, bending down and grabbing a hold of the girl's hair. He yanked her up by it, pulling her to her feet.  


"Please Akito," Hana whimpered.

"Hana," he began again. "Have you been trying to play leader while I've been away again?"

"Of course not," she whispered clutching her scalp in pain. "I would never. You're our only clan head."

"Then why? Why would they all leave without my knowledge?"

"Just stop hurting her!" Uotani finally shouted jumping to her feet. "She didn't do anything!"

"You shut up!!" Akito demanded angrily. "How dare you raise your voice at me!"

"It's Yuki!" Hana finally cried out, her eyes filling with tears. "They had to find a unicorn to bring him back to life!" Akito looked at her for a moment, then released his grasp on her hair, pushing her back. She was flung to the ground, gasping in pain.

"What happened to Yuki?" he asked darkly. 

"He's over here," Uo said quietly. "I'll show you." She led him to the tent where Yuki was laying in a pool of herbal water. "By the time we found him, he was already dead."

"Yuki," Akito murmured kneeling down before the pale corpse. "Who could have done this to you." He trailed a finger down the boy's cheek, taking a hold of his chin. 

"That's why, they had to leave," Uo said finally. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The trees were tall, and from the looks of them, maybe hundreds of years old. There was a certain aura about the place. One that seemed strong, yet so vulnerable at the same time. A bird flew by, chirping loudly and landing on a branch above Tohru's head. She looked up at it and smiled. "This is such a beautiful place, don't you guys think so?" Tohru beamed.

"I guess," Kyo said doubtfully. He kicked a beetle off his shoe. "Its nothing I haven't already seen before."

"Well, I'm sure if we're going to find a unicorn, this would be the best place," Tohru said optimistically as she breathed in the fresh air. 

"My dearest, gorgeous Princess," Shigure began. "I know that this has been a traumatic experience for you and all, but, you never quite told what exactly happened the night Yuki-kun died."

"Yes, I suppose I didn't," Tohru said quietly. "Maybe because it was all my fault."

"Now surely you don't mean that!!" Ayame gasped. "You, of all the darling creatures in the world with your dazzling smile, and stunning eyes and..."  


"Perhaps we should let her speak," Haru broke in bored. He turned to Tohru, waiting for her to continue.

"It was all my fault," Tohru whispered sadly. "I knew something bad was going to happen and I ignored it."

"What do you mean?"  


"I had a dream that made me very sad. Every time I have one, something terrible happens."

"Now now," Ayame laughed. "Surely it must just be coincidence."

"Maybe," Tohru said softly. "But even so, I still should have protected him. I was so lost and afraid that I didn't even realize he was hurt. How could I be so stupid? Its all my fault he died."

"It's not your fault dammit!!" Kyo shouted angrily. "If you say that one more time I'll beat the crap out of... out of Kagura!!"

"What the hell did you just say!!" the boar screeched in rage. "How dare you threaten me!" She put him in a head lock, and punched him several times as well.

"Ahh, young love," Shigure sighed. "It never ceases to be entertaining."

"How did he get killed exactly then?" Hatori asked. "If you don't mind telling us, we'd like to know."

"He came to see me that night," Tohru began slowly, closing her eyes. Images of that moment came flashing through her mind. "He looked so noble in the moonlight. I felt like he was a prince coming to rescue me. Then, he really did rescue me. I was attacked in my own room. They wanted me dead. The people in my own home wanted me dead. I don't even know why, I was just a helpless, spoiled girl, unable to do anything for myself. But I forced Yuki to compensate for my own weakness, and by letting him save me, I sacrificed his life for my own."

"It was his choice," Haru pointed out. "He protected you because he wanted to, not because you made him."  
  


"No!" Tohru cried, "I'm a terrible person, and I let the man I love die!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"This belonged to a human!!" Akito accused angrily, holding up the tattered and bloody night gown. "What was one doing here!!"

"It wasn't," Hana said quickly. "We'd never let a human stay here."

"How dare you lie to me! Do you think I don't know the scent of a filthy human when it's right in front of me?!! Now tell me!! Why was she here?!!!"

"She just," Uo said helplessly. "She just wanted a place to stay the night."

"You know that's a lie!! Now tell me the truth!!"

"I believe," Yusaku said appearing at the entrance of the camp. "I can be of some service."

"Who are you?" Akito growled.

"My name is Yusaku Hanata, loyal guard of the royal palace."

"You have no business here human. Be gone before I kill you."

"Ahh, but I have some information about the owner of that nightgown, if you'd like to hear it." The guard grinned at him slyly. Raising an eyebrow, Akito let the man in. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"I'm sorry," Tohru said with a sigh. "I don't know what came over me. My actions have been deplorable lately. I really do appreciate all this help you've been giving me and yet, I keep having these embarrassing outbursts." Unconsciously, she began to play with the locket around her neck.

"It's okay to let out your emotions once in awhile," Hatori said quietly. "Otherwise they'll build up inside you and you'll make yourself ill."

"Yeah," Tohru said. She turned to everyone and smiled broadly. "But I'm okay now. See? I'm perfectly fine."

"That's good to hear," Shigure laughed. He placed an arm on her shoulder. "For a moment there, I thought I may have to use my charm and sexy manliness to calm you down. Then, after subduing you, you would be ever so grateful and want to gratify my every want and desire."

"I don't quite understand what you mean," Tohru said confused. Kyo was already beating the dog to a bloody pulp. 

"Don't worry about it," the cat grumbled annoyed. Tohru gasped loudly and everyone looked up at her surprised.

"What is it?" Haru asked.

Tohru kept her eyes trained on something in the distance. "It's there," she whispered. "Its a unicorn." It caught sight of her and began to run away. "NO!" She cried chasing after it. She weaved through the trees, trying to keep up. It paused and looked at her for a moment before running again. Finally, it came to a small house in the middle of the woods where it stopped completely.

"That's a good baby," a young boy with blond hair cooed as he pet the white horse. He looked up at Tohru. "Oh hello," he said grinning happily. "and who might you be?"

"Its, its not a unicorn," Tohru stammered, gasping for breath.

The boy looked at her confused, then at his horse. "Do you mean Snowflake here?" He laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess she could be mistaken for a unicorn, if they really did exist."

Tohru's legs gave out from beneath her and she began to sob into her hands. "I thought I was so close," she cried tearfully. "I really thought I had found one."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"The Princess and Yuki!" Akito shrieked. "My Yuki was in love with a human girl!! How could this have happened! When did this happen!!"

"We had no idea ourselves he was an Elf of all things," Yusaku smirked. "I guess we all assumed he was just some village boy."

"She killed him," the Dark Elf Akito whispered, his eyes wild. "Its that human's fault that Yuki's dead."

"That's right," Yusaku said sighing loudly. "It was all that girl's fault. She manipulated him, used him for her own twisted purpose, just so she could leave him to die in the forest."

"That's not true!" Uotani shouted. "The princess wasn't like that! She loved him so much!"

"You," Akito said smiling coldly. "You just never did learn how to keep your mouth shut, now did you." Uo backed away slowly, dread welling up within her.

"Don't do it," Hana whispered. "Please don't use the power of the Dark Elf."

"Goodnight, Uo," Akito said placing a hand on her forehead. Uotani looked up at him, unable to do anything. A dark beam of light shot from his palm and and Arisa went flying back. 

"Arisa!!" Hanajima cried running to her. The light haired elf lay there still, her eyes blank, staring up at the sky.

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Princess!!" Ayame whined as he called out through the trees. He cupped his hands over his mouth to project his voice more. "PRINCESS!!"

"Stupid girl," Kyo grumbled. "Why did she go running ahead without us?"

"You could have always followed her," Shigure offered. "So technically, we can say this is all your fault."

"She got away too fast to see where the hell she was going!!" Kyo shouted angrily. "If you're going to blame me, why didn't you follow her you bastard!"

"Will you two shut up," Hatori said annoyed. "We're not going to accomplish anything with the two of you bickering like this."

"Fine," Kyo grumbled. "Let's keep looking then."

  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


  


  


"_I want to do something for her," Yuki said pacing back in forth in the camp, "but what? I wish there was something I could give her to make her happy." He thought of Tohru's mother and smiled to himself. "Ayame!" he shouted running to the man's tent. "You're a Earth Elf aren't you? Get me some precious metals."_

_"What? Why?" the snake asked joining Yuki outside._

_"Just get me some!"_

_"Must you keep secrets from me, my dearest younger brother!" Ayame whimpered sadly. "Where's the love and trust?"_

_"There was never any to begin with," Yuki muttered. "Now are you going to help me or not?"_

_"Hmm, I SUPPOSE I could. What kind of metals do you need?"_

_"Just some gold."_

_"Oh, is that all," Ayame laughed. He cleared his throat, and held out his hands in front of him. Clutching them together tightly, he whispered a few words while the inside of his palms began to glow brightly. Finally, he held out a finished piece of gold rock and tossed it to Yuki. "Have fun."  
_  


_"Thanks," Yuki said quickly as he took it. Running back to his tent, he set to work, to make a gift for Tohru._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Where's the princess?" Torhu's uncle demanded. "She's been disappearing every day for the past week now. I demand to know where it is she's going."_

_"I'm not sure," the servant said apologetically. "She doesn't tell anyone. She just leaves the castle."_

_The uncle sighed and sent the servant away. "This is why," he spat viciously to himself. "This is exactly why such a girl should never be allowed to rule this country. She's young, stupid and irresponsible."_

_"Sir," a guard said coming in. _

_"Yes, what is it Yusaku?" _

_"I couldn't help but overhear your private thoughts which you spoke out loud."_

_"And your point!?" Tohru's uncle demanded angrily._

_"I was just thinking to myself, how correct you are in not wanting that girl to be Queen." Yusaku grinned, and the uncle raised an eyebrow in interest. "I think you," the guard continued, "would make a far better king than any other person in this entire kingdom. You... and only you, are the one who should be wearing the crown."_

_"Yes, you're absolutely right. It should be me, and only me."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"_I don't see Sohma-kun anywhere," Tohru murmured to herself as her gaze scanned across the grassy fields. "Isn't he coming today?"_

_"Honda-san!" Yuki called running up from behind. He stopped in front her, his face a slight tint of red._

_"Oh Sohma-kun," Tohru said happily. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up."_

_Yuki looked down at the small package in his hand and handed it to her. "I wanted you to have this," he said quickly. "Its nothing special, just something I made last night."_

_Tohru gasped as she pulled open the cloth and saw a gold locket necklace laying in the center. "Its so beautiful!" she cried. "You made this?"_

_"Well yeah," Yuki said grinning sheepishly. "I thought you could put a picture of your mom inside. That way she could always be with you, no matter where you go."_

_"Sohma-kun," Torhu whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. "Thank you so much!" She dove on him, embracing him tightly._

_**POOF**_

_"Oh dear," he mumbled. "This is kind of bad."_

_"Sohma-kun?" Tohru called confused. "Where did you go?" She looked around her, left to right but couldn't find him anywhere. "Sohma-kun?"_

_"Uhh, Honda-san," Yuki said sighing. "I'm down here."_

_"Aghhh!" she screamed. "That mouse is talking!"_

_"No, Honda-san," he laughed to himself. "It's me."_

_"S... Sohma-kun!!? You're a mouse!"_

_"Yeah, sorry about not telling you about this before," Yuki mumbled. "Its just that, all my kind is cursed like this. If we're hugged by a human of the opposite sex, we change into one of the zodiac animals."_

_"All your kind?" Tohru asked amazed. "You mean, you're not human?"_

_"No, I'm sorry, I'm actually a Water Elf." Yuki's voice became quiet and he poked at his clothes with his little foot. "I can understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."_

_"Why, wouldn't I talk to you anymore?" Tohru asked confused._

_Yuki looked up at her in shock. "I'm not human. Doesn't that bother you?"_

_"Not really," Tohru said smiling. "If it meant I could be with you, then I wish I weren't human too."_

_"Why?"_

_"So I could do this," Tohru said softly, picking him up. She pressed the little mouse to her face and he rubbed his nose against her cheek. Suddenly, Yuki was human again, standing before the shocked Tohru in the nude.  
_  


_"Uh sorry about that," he muttered pulling his clothes on. "I tend to change back without any warning." Tohru just shook her head frantically as she covered her eyes. _

_"It.. it's okay," she stammered quickly. _

  


  


  


  


Writer's note Hehe, so now you know where the necklace came from. Uh oh, and Akito's returned too. So what did you guys think? Please Review!!


	6. To Discover

  


The king's trusted guard Yusaku and Akito conversed at the edge of the camp. Hana had taken Arisa away into her tent, in hopes of caring for her and somehow curing her of the Dark Elf's spell of eternal sleep. "Well, now that we have exchanged information," Yusaku said cooly, "and now that we have found a common enemy, perhaps we should work together. Don't you think?"

"Surely, you must be kidding," Akito scoffed. "Why work with a human, just to kill another, and a little girl for that matter. I'd rather die than team up with trash like you."

"Point well taken," Yusaku said with a grin. "I shall leave you to do as you wish then. We'll see who gets to the princess first, and may the best man win."

"How dare you speak to me as if we were on equal terms," Akito said darkly. " I am a Dark Elf, leader of this clan, and I shall always be a step higher on the evolutionary scale than you humans."

"But of course," Yusaku said exaggerating a bow. "I'll just be on way then, Sir Dark Elf. May fortune shine down upon you."

"Oh shut up." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru looked up at the young boy above her. "I'm sorry," she said wiping at her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Momiji," the boy said smiling at her. "And what's yours?"

"My name is Tohru," she said standing up. "Tohru Honda."

"What were you doing running through the woods?" Momiji asked concerned. "Especially at a time such as this when the sun is going down." 

"I thought I had a found a unicorn," she mumbled. "I really thought I had found one."

"You look tired," the boy said sympathetically. "Would you like to stay the night? I can give you something to eat as well if you're hungry."

"No," Tohru said frantically jumping to her feet. "I just realized I left everyone else behind! I have to find them!" She looked around her wildly, searching the trees for signs of the others. "Oh no, what was I thinking! I never should have run off like that!" She turned to the boy. "Thank you so much for the offer, but I have to be going now. I came here with several others and I really must find them before its too late." She began to walk away from the house.

"Oh no you don't," Momiji said laughing to himself. He put his hands together and a ball of air began to swirl in his palms. The circle then came at Tohru, wrapping around her and sending her soaring back in front of the little boy. 

"Ack!" Tohru cried as she hovered over the ground in front of him. "What's going on?"

"I'm just trying to keep you from going off into the dark ol' woods," Momiji said grinning. "It wouldn't be right to let you go at night all alone, and you'll never be able to find them without any light anyway. You'll just get yourself lost!"

"Please put me down," Tohru whimpered as she continued floating to the entrance of Momiji's house.

"Sure thing," the blond boy said cheerfully. The wind disappeared and Tohru went plopping to the ground.

"Oww," Torhu mumbled rubbing her sore backside.

"So, will you stay?! Will you stay?!" Momiji asked excitedly.

Tohru looked up at his big, innocent eyes and child-grin and smiled to herself. "All right. I suppose I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope!"

"By the way, how did you do that?"

"I'm a Wind Elf!" the boy said proudly. 

"Another Elf," Tohru murmured to herself. "So then, do you belong to a clan as well?"

Momiji was silent for a moment. "No, some Elves live alone." He began grinning again and helped pull her to her feet. "Not that I'm alone or anything. I have Snowflake over here!" He ran to his white horse and lovingly patted it on its nose. It neighed softly in response, stepping closer to him.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Where the hell could that girl be!!" Kyo shouted angrily. "Doesn't she realize what a pain in the ass this is looking for her!!"

"Kyo-kun," Kagura whined. "Stop worrying so much about other girls. I want to find her too, but you're not allowed."

"What do you mean I'm not allowed!"

"Its just," Kagura began sadly, "you've always been concerned with yourself and only yourself. Why is she suddenly so important?"

"Its not for me," Kyo stammered annoyed. "Its for that damn rat!! We have to bring him back to life so I can kill him again myself."

"Okay, forget what I said, Kyo-kun," Kagura said softly. " I'm sorry for being so selfish. I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't thinking, you're never thinking."

"What the hell did you just say!!!" Kagura screeched punching him in the face. "Here I am trying to apologize to you and you say that to me!!!!"

"I think it would be a good idea to set up camp," Hatori said groaning. "You two are driving me crazy and its too dark to look for the Princess anymore."

"No, my darling beautiful Princess!" Shigure whined. "Who knows what is happening to you right now. You could be running for your life from a pack of hungry wolves, or trapped under some avalanche, or falling off a cliff somewhere. The possibilities are endless!!" 

"There, there Gure," Ayame comforted him with a pat on the shoulder. "We'll look for her tomorrow morning."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"My King," Yusaku said kneeling down before Tohru's uncle. "I have gathered information which you may find most interesting."

"Ahh, Yusaku, my most loyal of men. What have you learned for me?"

"It would seem that the Princess is most indeed still alive."

"Damn," the King cursed pounding his fist on the arm rest of his throne. "I knew it."

"And, it appears she is traveling with a group of Elves as well."

"Elves?"

"That's right. I had the pleasure of meeting with the leader of their clan. He was a most... outspoken Elf. I asked if he would join in my efforts to capture her but he refused. However, he does wish to see her dead himself so he may aid us greatly in her murder."

"Good work Yuksaku," the king said nodding with approval. "I also have an Elf working for us undercover."

"You do?"

"That's right. He's been an agent with us for a long time, and he'll do exactly as I tell him to. Even if it means killing our own Princess."

"You are truly a genius, your majesty."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Here you go," Momiji said handing her a plate of food. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you so much," Tohru said gratefully. She ate up the food ravenously. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she stood up from the table. "I feel like I'm being such a burden. Isn't there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"No way! You're my guest and I get to take care of you!"

"You're such a sweet boy," Tohru said grinning. "Don't you have any parents living here? It seems a shame for you to be living all alone way out here in the woods."

"I have Snowflake," Momiji reminded her. He paused and looked down at his own plate. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I'm used to it now."

Tohru gazed at the Wind Elf sadly. There had to be something she could do for him. He still seemed so young. Why did he have to live here all by himself?

"You should get some rest," Momiji said standing up. "I'm sure you're very tired right now." He showed her to an extra room with blankets and a pillow laid out. "I'll be back. I just have to go out for a moment."

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" she asked again uncertainly.

"No, its nice having company," the boy grinned. "I wish you could stay longer, but I'll let you be on your way tomorrow." Momiji left the room and made his way out of the house.

"I wonder where he's going himself so late at night," Tohru asked herself. She looked at the dirty plates on the dining room table and went to clear them away. The least she could do to thank him for the meal would be to clean up the dishes. She was quite happy with her work. Although she wasn't sure she had done all that good of a job, what with being waited on hand and foot over the years as a princess, she had cleaned the table and plates, and straightened up the room a little.

"Now, I can go to sleep," she said to herself. It had been about a half hour but the boy was still not back yet. She made her way back into the bedroom and made herself comfortable on the bed. "Good night mom," she said opening the locket and gazing at the picture inside. 

  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * *

  


  


_"Well, it would seem our Yuki-kun is going off again to his 'secret base,_'" _Shigure smirked holding up his fingers in quotation marks. "It would seem your 'secret base' is starting to take up quite a few hours of your day."_

_"I've always gone there," Yuki argued. "Why are you making such a big deal of it now?" _

_"Well, I dunno," Shigure shrugged. "Maybe because you used to only go there every few days and only for about a half hour or so. Now, you disappear every day till sunset."_

_"Wanna know what I think?" Ayame grinned mischievously, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. Yuki shot him with streams of water from his palms, sending the snake soaring. Ayame coughed, spitting up water and getting back up to his feet. "Anyway," he said again. "I think my dearest little brother has found a special someone." He winked at Shigure. "If you know what I mean."_

_"Ohhh, I do know what you mean," Shigure grinned. "What a naughty boy you are Yuki-kun. To think, you've been repopulating the Elf race all on your little lonesome."_

_"What are these words I hear?" Haru asked coming over. "Yuki, my love, what are you repopulating?"_

_"That's it!" Yuki shouted blasting everyone away with his powerful water attack. "You want to know why I leave everyday? Its to get away from you guys!"_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__

_"Sohma-kun!" Tohru said excitedly running up to him. "I wanted to show you my mother's picture. I put it in the beautiful locket you gave me."_

_"I'm so glad you like it," Yuki laughed. She opened the little heart around her neck, and he stepped closer to gaze at the photo inside. _

_"Isn't she pretty," Tohru sighed happily. _

_"She really is," Yuki agreed. His eyes focused on the metallic object above the mother's head. "She's wearing a crown?" Yuki asked confused. "Is that some sort of ornament for a costume party?"_

_"Oh, ummm," Tohru said backing away quickly and snapping the locket closed. "It's just a..." She had completely forgotten that Yuki didn't know she was a Princess yet. She had wanted it stay that way too. If he found out the truth, would he still treat her the same? "Its just a, just a..." Yuki gazed at her confused, his violet eyes seeming to pierce into her own._

_The mouse knew there was no doubt about it now. The woman he had seen had been sitting upon a jeweled thrown, wearing an extravagantly decorated dress and had a crown atop her head. "Was your mother," Yuki asked finally, "the Queen?" _

_"M..maybe," Tohru mumbled weakly._

_"And that would make you... the princess?"_

_"I uhh, I suppose."_

_"Ahh, that explains a lot then," Yuki said shaking his head with a grin. "No wonder why I've never seen you around when I go down to the village."_

_"I just," Tohru stammered_. _"I was afraid to let you find out."_

_Yuki looked at her incredulously. "Why would my finding out scare you?"_

_"Because, I thought you'd stop being kind to me if you knew who I was." _

_Yuki smiled and reached out for Tohru's hand. "My sweet Princess," he said lifting the hand to his lips and kissing it gently. "I promise to always treat you with all the kindness I have to offer."_

_Tohru felt her eyes begin to water as she tried to control her emotions. "Yuki-kun," she whispered. He looked up at her surprised, blushing a little._

_"You called me Yuki-kun instead of Sohma-kun," he noted laughing nervously._

_"I'm sorry, do you not like being called Yuki-kun?"_

_"No princess," Yuki said quietly," Yuki-kun is just fine."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Sir Honda," Yusaku said coming up to Tohru's uncle. "I have discovered the reason for your niece's recent disappearances."_

_"Really?" the man asked raising an eyebrow. "Tell me then."_

_"It appears she's been running off to see a boy."_

_"A boy!!"_

_"A commoner sir."_

_"This is ridiculous!!" Tohru's uncle spat angrily. "Our country is being humiliated and its all that wench's fault."  
_  


_"Which is precisely why you should be King, my lord," Yusaku said with a smile._

_"Yes, which is precisely why I should be king..."_

__

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru came home smiling happily. "Yuki-kun," she murmured as she played with the locket around her neck. _

_"Good Evening Princess."_

_Tohru stopped, surprised. "Uncle!"_

_"You're late for dinner."_

_"I'm... I'm so sorry uncle. I didn't realize I was gone for so long."_

_"You've been late a lot lately," the uncle shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "why is that?"_

_"N..no reason," Tohru laughed nervously. "I promise to be home earlier from now on." The man didn't move, and continued to block her way_

_ "I said," Tohru said firmly, her gaze focused on the ground. "I'll be home earlier from now on. Kindly remove yourself from my way uncle."_

_"But of course Princess," he said backing away and bowing a little. "Please forgive my rude behavior." Tohru nodded and went into her room. "Insolent wench," he muttered under his breath. _

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note So, who's the Elf working for the King? I'm actually not going to reveal this for awhile so just keep it in mind. REVIEW!!!!


	7. To Dream

Writer's note Hello!! :D Okay, here's the next chapter. And thanks for pointing out that mistake Chinoz ^.^ I don't know how I put "why" instead of "my", but I fixed it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!

  


  


  


~_Coming... for me..... they're coming.... darkness... coming.... coming.... it's here.... it's here... it's here... IT'S HERE!_~

Tohru's eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. It was happening again. The weird dreams that threatened to consume her. Could it really be? Were they warning her that something bad was going to happen? She wiped at the sweat on her forehead and sat up. There was no way she could go back to sleep now. What was it about these dreams of hers? Sometimes they were so vivid, so real that she couldn't tell the difference from it and reality. Then other times they were so vague, she couldn't even remember them afterwards, and all she was left with was the feeling they gave her. Just like the one she had the night Yuki came to see her. She felt so sad afterwards, but who could have known she would lose him that same night. The feeling of dread continued to grow inside her. "I have to get out of here," she whispered. 

__Climbing up from the covers, she found her bag and threw it over her shoulder. The little Elf Momiji had returned and was sleeping in his own room. Tohru decided not to wake him. Finding a piece of paper and a feather pen, she wrote a short note thanking him and explaining that she had to leave after all.

"I wish I could thank him person," Tohru sighed as she opened the door and stepped out of the house, "but I need to get away now." She didn't know why she felt such urgency to leave, but she had the feeling that if she didn't, then her life would be in grave danger. She patted the white horse on the head as she passed by and went running into the dark woods.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"OPEN UP!!!" Akito shouted banging on Momiji's door. The little Wind Elf answered it a minute later.

"Who's there," Momiji murmured groggily rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the Dark Elf and gasped. "A.. Akito.." 

"Hello Momiji," the dark Elf smirked. "Have you missed me?"

"Wha.. what are you doing here?" the younger boy stammered. "I thought you banned me from ever communicating with you or anyone else from our family again."

"I need to ask you something," Akito said darkly. "It would seem a certain human girl has been seen with a few of the members of our most respected clan. Has she been here as well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Momiji laughed nervously.

__"I have trouble believing you," Akito spat. "I think I'll check for myself."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"It's so dark," Tohru whimpered. "I can see why Momiji wanted me to wait till morning. Did I do the right thing, running away like that?" She wandered through the tall trees, and finally noticed glowing balls of light coming toward her. "What in the world..." she gasped as they came closer and surrounded her. Blue, yellow and red lights spinning quickly around her head.

"It's a girl," a yellow light laughed.

"A girl a girl!"

"She's pretty!"

"So very pretty!"

"Her Life force is so strong!!"

"So strong, so strong!" they all giggled. Tohru realized that the beings were fairies. She could see their little faces and wings coming into view as they circled her.

"Its ours now!!" a blue fairy shrieked.

"Our energy ours!"

"G.. get away," Tohru screamed as she tried to run from them. They kept their places, closing in on her in a tighter and tighter circle. Finally, Tohru felt as if her mind was spinning, spinning along with the bright colored lights. She felt herself falling, falling, falling....

  


  


_When I was little, my mother would sing to me. She had a beautiful voice. It was smooth and sweet and I loved it. _

_~ Go to sleep my dearest child,_

_~You're safe and warm in bed_

_~Dream of sweet and happy things_

_~As they fill your little head._

  


_~ We'll go to that land, far away_

_~Where angels fill the sky_

_~Where unicorns roam, and fairies hum_

_~And children learn to fly._

  


  


_"Mommy," Tohru asked softly opening her eyes. "You were there weren't you? You went to that land far away and saw a unicorn there."_

_"Yes, I saw a unicorn," the queen smiled._

_"Tell me mommy, tell me about it."_

_"Tohru," Kyoko laughed. "Its time to sleep. You've heard this story a million times already."_

_"But I want to hear it once more," Tohru begged. "Please mommy. I'll never be able to sleep if you don't tell it." _

_"Okay then," Kyoko grinned. "Just this once. Then you really must go to sleep." She closed her eyes. "When I was a little girl, about your age, I escaped from the castle."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I was angry at my father, the duke, for never seeming to really love me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, I suppose since he was a man of great importance and standing, he didn't have time for his own children."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just because dear. Don't you want me to continue?"_

_"Yes please."_

_"So, I ran away and became very lost in the woods. By the time night came I was so frightened I didn't know what to do."_

_"What happened?!"_

_"I began to cry and cry and suddenly," Kyoko said excitedly. "A beautiful unicorn appeared. It's coat was pure white and it had a star shaped mark by its eye. Then, when I went to it, it didn't even run away. The unicorn let me pet it and then took me home."  
_  


_"How did it know where you lived?"_

_"I don't know honey. It just did."_

_"I wish I could see a unicorn too mommy."_

_The queen smiled and sat beside her daughter on the bed. "Maybe you will someday Tohru." She kneeled over the girl and kissed her gently on the cheek. "My dearest Tohru. I love you so much." _

_"Mommy, this... this isn't right. Something's not right. Where am I?"_

_"No, everything is perfectly fine sweetheart. You and me are going to be together forever and ever."_

  


  


  


  


"The girl's dreaming!" a red fairy giggled. 

"She's dreaming, she's dreaming," they all sang. "Dreaming about her mommy who's gone to heaven."

"Her life force is draining from her body!"

"I feel it!" A blue fairy screeched. "I feel her energy!! It's making me stronger."

"Let's take more!" they all laughed. "More and more till there's nothing left!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_* * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


  


  


_"Achoo!" Yuki sneezed rubbing his nose._

_"Bless you," Tohru laughed. "Are you sick?"_

_"No, I'm perfectly fine."_

_"Liar," Tohru scolded feeling his forehead. Just as she thought, it was very warm. "I knew it, you are sick."_

_"I feel great," Yuki said again as he watered his flowers. _

_"Yuki-kun, I don't believe you."_

_"Do you... want me to leave?" Yuki asked carefully. "If that's the case, I can go right now."_

_"No, Yuki-kun," Tohru said taking his hands in hers. "I don't want you to ever leave me, but I don't want you to be sick either."_

_Yuki smiled, blushing a little. "You're always so concerned about everyone but yourself, aren't you."_

_"That's not it all," the Princess laughed playfully. "I just want you to get better so I can tease you more." She turned him around and began pushing him forward to the direction he always came from. "Now get some sleep."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"But Yuki-kun," Tohru said quietly, stopping for a moment. "I will see tomorrow though, won't I?"_

_"Of course," Yuki promised._

_Tohru smiled. "Good."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


__

  


  


_Tohru turned in her sleep. Strange images kept flickering in her mind. Visions of Yuki laying in the field of flowers, dying in the rain. Tohru sat up suddenly in her bed, breathing heavily. "What a horrible nightmare," she whispered shaking. The images refused to go away. Glancing toward her window, she realized it was storming horribly outside. "What if it's true..." she murmured. "What if he's really out there dying." She felt panic rise up in her chest and she leapt to her feet. Even if she was just being paranoid, she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen._

_Tohru pulled on a heavy dress and wrapped a giant cloak and hood around her. Then she snuck out of her room and down the long stone staircase. A guard stopped her on the way._

_"Where do you think you're going so late?" Yusaku asked raising an eyebrow._

_"I don't see how that's any of your business," Tohru said coldly turning away._

_"But of course Princess. Please forgive my insolence." _

_Tohru sighed and went running out of the castle into the rain. She hated that Yusaku man. He was always there, always watching her. It was actually starting to scare her. The rain fell down cold and hard, seeping into her thick cloak and chilling her to the bone. She just had to check and see if Yuki was all right. She just had to make sure the dream was just a dream. Tohru gasped when she saw the young man's body laying in the grass by the flowers._

_"Yuki-kun!" she cried running to him. He turned slowly and looked up at her, his face bloody. "What happened!"_

_"Princess," he mumbled weakly. "What.. what are you doing here?" The rain drizzled down his cheek, rinsing away the thick red blood._

_"Please tell me what happened!" Tohru whimpered taking off her cloak and laying it on top of him. He didn't answer, and just stared straight ahead at something that didn't exist. "Well, if you won't tell me," Torhu began uncertainly. "At least let me take you home."_

_Yuki began to shake and he looked at her with wide, terrified eyes. "No!" he shouted trying to pull himself up. "It's all right. Don't take me back there. Anywhere but there, please." Tohru realized the torn legs of Yuki's pants were soaked red with blood. _

_"Yuki-kun," Tohru whispered as she started to cry. "What could have happened to you?" A loud crash of thunder erupted, and several bolts of lightening lit up the sky. _

_"I'm, I'm sorry, I worried you,_" _ Yuki laughed weakly as he struggled to his feet and handed her the cloak back. "I really am fine. You should go home." He turned to walk away and collapsed on the floor._

_"Oh my god," Tohru shrieked running to him again. Suddenly, he changed into a mouse and Tohru looked down at him in shock. Why did he change? She hadn't even touched him. Not knowing what she should do, she picked up the mouse gently, wrapped him in her cloak and went running home to the castle._

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Hehe, lots of dream sequences in this chapter. I hope it wasn't confusing. Oh yeah, and cliff hangers!! :D Don't hate me. I promise to update soon. Love ya all!!! But you must please review and tell me what you thought!! (or else I'll become evil and just kill everyone in the story and never update again Bwahahaha! XD )


	8. To Cry

_~Go to sleep my dearest child_

_~You'll never awaken again._

_~Demons are coming to steal your soul,_

_~Welcome to the land of the dead._

  


  


  


_"Wait, mom," Tohru said sitting up. Even though in the beginning of this dream, Tohru had taken on the appearance of a small child, she was now starting to look her real age again. "I... I have to go now. I have to find a unicorn to save Yuki-kun."_

_"Yuki-kun?" the queen asked coldly. " There's no one by that name here." Her expression softened again and she smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Why would you want to leave? Don't you want to stay here with your mother? Don't you love me?"_

_"I love you so much," Tohru cried. "But... but something's just not right."_

_"Don't say such things. If you stay here and pretend, then we can be together forever. Just the two of us."_

_"Mom," Tohru whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed a hand on her mom's face._

_"See?" Kyoko said as she leaned forward and hugged Tohru tightly. "See how much better off we are? Aren't you happy?"_

_"I'm so happy..." Tohru sobbed hugging her mom back. "I'm so very, very happy to get to see you again. But..."_

_"But what?"_

_"But," Torhu said pulling away, her voice breaking. "But you're not real. This is all just a dream. You... you died."_

_"To... Tohru..." the queen whispered. She smiled sadly at Tohru and began to fade away. "It was a nice dream though, wasn't it? While it lasted..."_

_"Mom...."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Aghhhhh!" Tohru screamed, tears streaming down her face as she woke up. She looked around and saw the fairies staring down at her in shock. 

"She's awake!" they gasped.

"Awake awake! She broke the spell!"

"Oh how oh how!"

"What should we do?"

Tohru struggled to her feet, feeling weak and exhausted. Then, she ran away as quickly as she could.

"She's getting away," a red fairy said in awe.

"Should we chase her?"

"Yes, let's chase her, let's chase her."

"No," a blue fairy said finally.

"No? No? Why oh why no?"

"We can't take her energy, if she can break our spells. Let the girl go."

"Let her go," they sang sadly. "We're letting her go."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Didn't I warn you Arisa?" Hana asked softly as she wiped a damp cloth over the girl's forehead. "I told you about talking back to Akito. But... you'll be all right... somehow." Uo lay there, still, and unconscious, her eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. Hanajima's eyes began to water. "You will be all right? Won't you?" There was no response, and the dark-haired elf began to sob quietly into her hands.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru ran blindly through the woods. The sun was finally starting to rise and she was desperately searching for the other Elves. Finally, she stumbled upon their little camp where they were all asleep on the ground. "You guys," she whispered happily. "I finally found you."

Kyo stirred a little and woke up. "What the hell!" he shouted. "Where have you been?!"

Haru opened his eyes as well and looked up at the girl. "Oh Princess, I see you've returned to us."

"I... I was so scared," Tohru murmured to herself. She smiled tearfully at them. "Oh Kyo-kun!! Oh Haru-kun!!" The girl ran to the orange haired boy and hugged him tightly. He turned into a cat but Tohru didn't care.

"Will you let go of me you crazy princess girl!" Kyo shouted angrily. Kagura eyes flew open and she stared daggers at Tohru. 

"What the hell are you doing to my Kyo-kun?!" she screeched.

"Oh Kagura-san," Tohru said happily, her eyes glittering. "I've missed you so much!" She tossed the cat aside and swept Kagura into a giant hug.

"You've only been gone for half a day," Kagura whined. She sighed and returned the princess's hug. "I'm glad you found your way back." 

Tohru began to cry as she hugged Haru as well. "You sweet, indifferent boy you."

"Ah, thank you Princess, I suppose," Haru said from his cow form.

"Hey, what's all this love doing here?" Shigure complained as he woke up. "I want to join in. NO! I demand you let me join in!!" He pranced to Tohru and hugged her, turning himself into a dog. 

"Oh a party!" Ayame said excitedly leaping out of bed. "Why wasn't I invited?" He grabbed an angry and tired Hatori and dragged him to Tohru. "It's good to see you've returned princess."

"Oh great, why is she crying now?!" Kyo stammered annoyed.

"I'm just so happy," Tohru said softly. "I'm so happy I found you guys again."

Suddenly, Tohru was surrounded by naked men. She gasped and covered her eyes. "I am so sorry!" she said frantically. "I wasn't thinking. I was just so excited I let my emotions get the best of me. Please forgive me... I totally forgot about..."

"It's quite all right," Shigure said pulling on his shirt. "I can assure you, there's nothing wrong with us transforming every now and then."

"That's what you think," Kyo muttered as he glared at Kagura who was glowing with delight from Kyo's transformation back into a guy.

"Oh Kyo-kun!" she squealed. "When did you get so muscular? Have you been working out?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


"See?" Momiji said laughing nervously. "There was no one here. I would never let a human girl stay in my house."

Akito smirked coldly. "I guess I never should have doubted you. How could I think you would ever lie to me?"

"That's right, I would never..."

"Momiji," Akito said leaning against the wall. "It's been nearly two months so far since you've been on your own. How would you like to be a part of our clan again? How would you like to come back?"

"Do you mean it?" Momiji gasped. "I'd love to come back. I miss being a part of the family so much."

"Yes, I know you miss everyone." Akito laughed a little to himself. "That's why it's such a shame you'll never be allowed to see them again."

"What.. what do you mean?"

"I hate it when someone lies to me. It makes me feel... so sad, so betrayed." He pulled out a small note from his pocket. It was the note Tohru had left behind to thank Momiji for his hospitality. Momiji eyes widened in fear. "I'm so very disappointed in you Momiji."

"I'm so sorry," Momiji stammered. "It wasn't a big deal. She was only here for a couple hours." The young boy tried to smile cheerfully. "I didn't like her at all anyway. Eww, humans are big and gross."

"Maybe a few years alone will make you think twice before lying to me again," Akito said abruptly, turning and walking out of the house.

"No wait, please Akito," Momiji begged. "Please let me come back to the clan. I promise to be good."

"What a cute horse," the Dark Elf said petting Snow Flake gently on the nose. He rested his hand on the horse's forehead and grinned at Momiji. "Maybe a few years alone will teach you to behave." He leaned forward and whispered into the horse's ear. "Power of Darkness, Instant Death." A dark beam of light shot from his palms and the horse went crumpling to the ground.

"Snow Flake!" the rabbit shrieked running outside. "Akito! How could you!"

"Good bye Momiji," Akito said walking away. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Little girl," Yusaku said smiling kindly. "Can you come here for a moment?"

"Umm, I'm not so sure.." the girl stammered

"Please, I just need to ask you something." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Now, there will be no more running off on your own, am I correct?" Hatori asked sternly.

"Yes," Tohru said sheepishly. "I'm very sorry. I really did think I saw a unicorn though."

"Well from now on, we all have to move as a group no matter what."

"All right."

  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  


_"Where's Yuki?" Momiji asked coming up to Ayame. "I haven't see him today."_

_"It was Akito," the snake said quietly. "Yuki was out when Akito returned to camp and Akito was angry that my brother wasn't there to greet him."_

_"What happened then?" the rabbit asked fearfully. "Is Yuki all right?"_

_"I'm not sure. He escaped during that horrible storm last night and hasn't returned."_

_"That Akito!" Momiji growled angrily. " He's a big meanie. How could he do that to poor Yuki? I hate him. I hate him so much!" Ayame seemed to be looking at something in the distance and his eyes suddenly widened with fear. Momiji looked behind him confused and was terrified to see Akito standing behind him._

_"Get out," Akito hissed menacingly. _

_"A.. Akito-sama..I... I didn't mean it," Momiji begged kneeling before the clan head. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
_

_"GET OUT!!" the dark elf screamed. "You are not to speak to me or anyone of this clan again you traitor! Get out of here right now!!"_

  


  


  


  


  


__

_Yuki opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? Velvety red curtains came into focus, along with oak furniture trimmed in gold. He caught sight of Tohru looking in a mirror and tying her hair up with a ribbon. "Princess," he murmured._

_"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said happily turning towards him. "You're finally awake." She ran to his side and took the damp cloth from his head. Rewetting it in a basin filled with cool water, she placed it back on his head. "You had a terrible fever when I got you back here."_

_"Where am I?" he asked groggily._

_"In my room."_

_"I'm where?" Yuki gaped his jaw dropping open. "You mean, I'm in the castle?"_

_"Well, it was pretty easy sneaking you in," Tohru laughed. "What with you being a mouse and all."_

_"I transformed?" the Water elf murmured. Blushing, he realized that under the thick blankets on top of him, he had no clothing on. "Urmm, sorry about this."_

_"Don't worry about it." Tohru said turning a little red and pointing to a chair. "Those are your clothes. I didn't umm, see anything so uh, I'll leave and let you change_."

  


  


  


  


  


  


_Yuki gazed at the contents of Tohru's room in fascination. To think he was actually in her room of all places. Terrible memories of what had happened with Akito began to flood his vision. Shaking his head, he tried to stay focused on the present. He noticed a vase by the window sill with wilted purple and yellow flowers in them. "She still has those," Yuki said smiling to himself. "How did I ever get myself into this mess, falling in love with a Princess. Even if I ever wanted to tell her how I felt before, I could never tell her now."_

_"Yuki-kun," Tohru whispered through the door. "Are you done?"_

_"Yeah."_

_She opened the door quietly, taking cautious glances over her shoulder. Satisfied that no one had seen her, she closed the door. "I brought you some food," she said with a grin. Yuki felt his face grow hot again. Why was she going to all this trouble for him? "By the way," she asked putting a tray down beside him. "Who were you talking to just now?"_

_"Hmm? Oh no one," Yuki said quickly. "I was just thinking out loud."_

_"Here, hold out your hand," Tohru instructed. Yuki did as he was told and Tohru dropped a few pills into his palm and handed him a glass of water. "Those are herbal medicines. They taste terrible but they'll help your fever." Yuki nodded and swallowed them quickly. She was right. They were awful._

_"You're such a nice person," Yuki mused thoughtfully. "Thank you for taking care of me like this."_

_"Oh, its no big deal," the princess said looking down and blushing. "I was really worried about you though. You were all bloody and suddenly you turned into a mouse."_

_"Yeah, in addition to when we are embraced, it happens when our bodies are under too much physical stress," Yuki sighed. "Not the most convenient curse in the world, is it."_

_"Well, do you think you can eat anything?" Tohru asked concerned. "I made you some rice and miso. Although, I have to warn you, I've never really cooked on my own before, so it may not taste all that great."_

_"I'd love some," Yuki said pulling the damp towel from his head and sitting up. Tohru smiled happily and placed the tray of food on his lap. He picked up a spoon and took a sip of the soup._

_"How is it?" Torhu asked nervously. _

_Yuki turned to her and grinned. "Its delicious. It really is."_

_"I'm so glad."_

_"Uh oh," Yuki said glancing outside._

_"What is it?"_

_"I just realized, I need to water the flowers today. I didn't even finish yesterday."_

_"You must be joking," Tohru gasped. "There's no way I'll let you outside now. You still have a fever."_

_"But they'll get all dry and wilted."_

_Tohru shook her head and laughed. "The only way you're getting out of this room is if you get through me."_

_"Oh really?" Yuki asked raising an eyebrow. "Okay then, you asked for it." He placed the tray on the ground and stood up from the bed. _

_Tohru stood firmly in front of him, her arms out, blocking his way. "Hey! Lie down!" she cried trying to stop him. "You really need to rest right now." _

_"Sorry, you already gave me permission. All I have to do is get through you."_

_"I changed my mind," Tohru insisted. "You're going to make your fever go up..." she trailed off as Yuki pulled her to him by her hand and kissed the top of it. She blushed as he let go of her and grinned._

_ "Hmmm," he mused to himself. "I believe I have succeeded in distracting the princess. I will now attempt to brush past her." Diving to the left, he tried to get around to the door._

_"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said grabbing his arm before he could escape. "Do you really think you can kiss a Princess's hand without permission? There are great penalties for such things." Yuki stopped, looking at her alarmed. He hadn't realized he had done something wrong. Tohru brought Yuki closer, placing both hands on his face. Pulling his face down to hers, she kissed him gently on the cheek. Then she let go and stepped back. "Got you," she said softly._

_"I guess you win then," Yuki said blushing. The spot where her lips had touched his skin still felt warm. "Dearest Princess," he said with an exaggerated bow. "I shall now abide by your wishes and stay in bed," Tohru laughed, her cheeks flushed and moved the empty dishes from the floor to the table. Yuki went back to the bed, propped up the pillow a little and leaned back._

_"Now try and get some sleep," Tohru instructed. "There are a few lessons I need to attend today and if I don't go they'll come looking for me." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "I guess we'll have to sneak you out of here sometime tonight."_

_"Wait," Yuki said before Tohru could leave._

_"Yes?" she asked turning around._

_"Well I just wanted to say..." He looked away. He wanted to tell her he was in love with her... but maybe now wasn't the right time._

_"You do feel all right don't you?" Tohru asked panicking. "Oh no, I knew you shouldn't have been up. This is all my fault."_

_"I just wanted to say thank you," Yuki said finally. "Thank you for taking care of me, Princess."_

_"Oh you're welcome," Tohru laughed, breathing a sigh of relief. "You had me worried for a second. I'll see you soon, all right?" Yuki listened to the sound of her footsteps as they gently made their way down the hall. _

_"Maybe, I'll tell her tomorrow."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note One thing I want to point out is the little girl Yusaku was talking to. Another thing you have to wait to find out. Don't worry, it should all tie together better when I'm done, I hope. So, review please!!! :D 


	9. To Deceive

Writer's note Hello! Oh yeah, and I know people are wondering where Hiro, Kisa, and Ritsu are, and I assure you they will all appear in due time (like how Momiji didn't appear till chapter five, and I will be nice to him soon too so don't worry). I think Hiro comes in this chapter. You see, since I already finished some of these chapters last week, I tend to forget everyone's not at the same part of the story that I'm at (I'm currently working on chapter eighteen) so I'm sorry for not explaining that better. :D Thanks for the reviews everyone!! XD

  


  


  


  


  


Tohru and the others made their way past a giant waterfall. She turned to gaze at it for a moment before walking on.

"Darling Princess," Shigure whined. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, would everyone like to stop for something to eat then?" 

"That seems like a good idea," Haru nodded as he pulled a couple dead rabbits from his bag.

"How old are those?" Kyo asked eyeing them suspiciously. 

Haru rolled his eyes. "I just caught them today."

"That better be true this time," Kyo grumbled. "Last time you said that I was sick for a week."

"Will you please not complain," Hatori said firmly. "It's food, that's the important thing."

"Not if I'm vomiting it back up all over the place!" the Fire Elf exclaimed annoyed. "Doesn't anyone else here not want to get food poisoning!"

"Umm, I don't want food poisoning," Tohru offered.

"Aghh! I wasn't even talking to you!"

"I'm sorry!!" 

"Kyo, shut up," Haru muttered. "All you do is complain, and complain and complain." He glared up at the cat angrily. "Do you have any idea how much that pisses me off?"

"Like I care."

"Well you will care when I'm through with you!" the cow yelled becoming Black Haru. He dove on Kyo and tried to punch him in the face. The Fire Elf caught the fist in the air and threw the Thunder Elf across the forest.

"What... what just happened!" Tohru exclaimed terrified. "Why did Haru act that way?"

"Oh that's right!" Ayame said nodding. "You've never seen Haru's other personality."

"His other personality?"

"Yup, Black Haru. He has trouble expressing himself, so when he's mad, his black personality comes out. Best to avoid him at those times. He can be quite a handful."

"I... I see," Tohru stammered.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Goodbye Snowflake," Momiji said sadly as he buried his dead horse beside another grave. "I'm sorry Akito did that to you." He tossed the remaining dirt over the hole and kneeled down before it. "Rest in peace Snowflake. Rest in peace Yota-san." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"What do you think you're doing?" Akito asked Hana annoyed.

"I'm just taking care of Arisa," the Clear Elf replied sadly.

The Dark Elf looked at her and smirked. "Its a lost cause you know. She can never wake up again."

"Yes, that may be so," Hana said softly. "But I'm going to take care of her anyway." She looked up at him her eyes pained. "If that's all right with you, Akito-sama."

"I don't really care what you do," the Dark Elf grumbled leaving the tent. He went to the place where Yuki's corpse was resting in the herbal water. "Yuki, my Yuki." Leaning over it, he brushed the Water Elf's hair to the side with his fingers. "Don't worry Yuki. I'll bring you back myself, once I kill that damn human girl who did this to you."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A boy came running out of the woods, panting loudly, and into the clearing where Tohru and the other's were eating.

"Hiro!!" Ayame exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!! What are you doing here?"

"It really is all of you," Hiro said shaking his head. "Its been awhile." He looked at Tohru, and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tohru Honda," the princess stammered. 

"I see," Hiro said looking away. He glared at all of them again. "Why are you all eating out here in the woods like this? Where's everyone else from the clan?"

"We're trying to find a unicorn," Shigure explained. "So we can bring back our dear cousin Yuki-kun, who has recently passed away."

"Yuki... what?!! I can't believe this!" Hiro bit his lip and sighed. "Here, I think you should all come home with me. It's getting late."

"Why thank you," Hatori said standing up. "That's very hospitable of you Hiro."

"Hey, where's Kisa?" Haru asked. "Is she at your home?"

"She will be home soon," Hiro said leading them to his little wooden house. "Very soon."

"So are you an Elf too?" Tohru asked excitedly. "Are you a part of this clan?"

"I don't see any reason why I should tell you anything," Hiro spat. "I don't even know you."

"Well, I.. I was just asking."

"Hiro! Quit being such a little bastard and answer her question!" Kyo demanded.

"Why should I?!"

"Because I said so dammit!"

"It's okay," Tohru said quickly. "It doesn't matter."

"Fine, I'll just tell you then," Kagura said shaking her head. "Hiro and Kisa were a part of our clan but they ran away so they could live together."

"Oh shut up!" Hiro yelled. "It's none of her business."

"Why don't you shut up you little runt," Kyo growled balling his hands into fists.

"Please you guys," Shigure whined. "This is the first time we've seen little Hiro since last year. Let's all get along."

"I'm not little!"

"Sure you are squirt."

Hiro covered his face with a hand and groaned. "Look, are you all coming or what?"

"Yes please, I'd love to see your home," Tohru beamed. Hiro gave her a dirty look and began walking. Sighing, Tohru turned to Kyo. "Why do you think he seems to dislike me so much?"

"Beats me," the Fire Elf shrugged. "Probably 'cause he's a little bastard."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Your Highness," Yusaku said bowing before the king. "I've sent the little Elf boy I discovered the other day to find the Princess. Once he has lured them to his home, he has promised to contact us."

"Very Good, Yusaku," the king nodded with approval. "I knew I could count on you."

"I promise to succeed." With that, the guard left the room.

Tohru's uncle turned to look beside him. "Even if all does not work out well with Yusaku this time, I can always send you, isn't that right?"

"Y...yes," the Elf beside him said kneeling down. "I... I would... do anything for you, my King."

"Good."

  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_"Akito-sama," Shigure began carefully entering the Dark Elf's tent. "Where's Momiji?"_

_"Haven't you heard?" Aktio laughed bitterly. "I've kicked him out of our clan. He's no longer allowed to communicate with any of us."_

_"But why!?"_

_"Shigure," Akito began looking up at him with cold eyes. "Do you know who I am? I am Akito Sohma, leader of this clan, the only Dark Elf in existence. Momiji said... terrible things about me when he thought I wasn't around." Akito looked down at his lap and narrowed his eyes. "How can I be leader when there is no respect. He didn't deserve to be one of us anymore."_

_"You' re absolutely right," Shigure said sitting down before Akito and sighing. "However, I can't help but wonder if you were a bit hasty in your decision to send him away. Momiji's still so young, I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said."_

_"Are you questioning me?" Akito asked angrily. "Do you really think you have any right to be skeptical about any decision I make?"_

_"I suppose I don't," Shigure said quietly. "But you know, Yuki still hasn't returned after he disappeared last night. Don't you wonder if someday he'll leave us for good too? First you sent away Ritsu because you said it was disgraceful for him to wear women's clothing, second was Kana because she was in love with Hatori, then Hiro and Kisa ran away because you forbade them to ever have a relationship, and now Momiji as well? Our clan is shrinking down to nothing. What will you do if you're the only one left, and you're all alone?"_

_"Are you saying you want to leave me too?" Akito asked softly looking at Shigure. "Are you going to betray me?"_

_"No Akito, as long as it is your wish for me to be by your side, I will stay."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru opened the large wooden door and snuck quietly into her room. Yuki glanced up at her from a book he was reading. "I'm back," she said cheerfully. "And I brought you dinner."_

_"Thank you so much," Yuki said eyeing the food hungrily. "I was starving." _

_Tohru set the tray of food down beside him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Your fever's gone too," she said happily. "I'm so glad. That means you can go back tonight."_

_"Yeah," Yuki said quietly looking away._

_"What's wrong Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked concerned. "Don't you want to go home?"_

_"I _should_ go home if that's what you mean," Yuki laughed bitterly. "Whether I want to or not is a completely different story."_

_"Yuki-kun," Tohru began uncertainly. "Was it someone at home that hurt you last night?"_

_Yuki was silent for a moment. Finally, he looked up at her and smiled. "I think I will go home tonight. Thank you so much for your hospitality."_

_"But what about..."_

_"Mmmm, this is really good," Yuki commented taking a bite of the steak. "Did you make this?"_

_"Oh, actually our cook did. I just snuck some up here. Wait, don't change the subject Yuki-kun."_

_"Princess," the Water Elf said quickly. "I really like this book you have in your room. I was reading it while you were gone."_

_"Which book?" _

_Yuki held up the brown book beside him with the hard cover and yellowed pages. "It looks old. You must have read it quite a few times."_

_"Oh that," Tohru said softly sitting beside him and taking the book. She hugged it tightly to her chest. "My mom used to read a little of this to me every night. It's a fairy tale about wizards and witches and unicorns and dragons and all kinds of interesting things. Then, right before I fell asleep, she'd sing a song to me from here."_

_"It's a good story," Yuki grinned. "But, some of it may be more true than you think."_

_"That's right," Tohru began excitedly. "Ever since I was little, I knew that this was more than just a fairy tale. My mom even told me that she saw a real live unicorn once. And I even got to meet you and you're a wonderful Water Elf._

_"So, I'm wonderful now?" Yuki asked amused._

_"Of course you are," Tohru exclaimed. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever met."_

_Yuki looked at her for a moment his cheeks flushing a little and finally averted his gaze. "Umm, thank you Princess." If only he could tell her how he felt about her. She was the one who was wonderful, not him._

_"Princess," Yusaku said knocking on the door. "Who are you talking to in there?" Tohru gasped but before she could do anything, the door swung open. Yusaku narrowed his eyes angrily when he saw Yuki. "What the hell is this boy doing in here?!"_

_"He's a friend," Tohru replied indignantly. _

_"Surely, Princess," Yusaku said shaking his head in shock. "You can not mean to tell me that you've brought a commoner into the castle. Not to mention the fact that you brought him into your room! I'm afraid I'll have to inform your uncle about this."_

_"No, don't," Tohru cried. "I don't see why this is such a big deal. Yuki-kun's my friend and I care about him."  
_  


_"I'll be getting your uncle to see what he thinks should be done," Yusaku said firmly. "Even if you are the Princess, your uncle is still your sole guardian now that your mother is dead. He has a right to know such things."_

_Tohru looked at Yuki helplessly and sighed. "If you must."_

_"I'm so sorry," Yuki apologized after the guard had left. "This is all my fault for being here."_

_"No, its okay," Tohru said smiling sadly. "I'd do anything for you Yuki-kun. You're my first real friend ever."_

_"Your first friend?"_

_"I've lived my entire life out in this castle, and within the castle grounds. Aside from my mom, I've never had anyone I really cared about." Tohru's eyes began to water but she brushed them away quickly. "I just want to live my life like anyone else."_

_Yuki looked at her his eyes pained. He wanted to be more than her friend. He wanted to be with her, to protect her forever. The way she was looking at him now was tearing his heart in two. "Princess," Yuki whispered leaning forward and closing his eyes. Tohru looked up at him feeling herself drawn to him as his breath drew closer. Closing her eyes as well, she let his lips touch her own, in a soft kiss._

_"This Sir," Yusaku said bitterly as he directed Tohru's uncle into the room, "is what I wanted you to see."_

  


  


__

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Aww, they kissed. How cute. Gahhh, Yuki's so sexy. Mmmm sexy Yuki. And why's Yusaku such a meanie!!

  


~**Alex: ** Yusaku!! *hits him over head* Be good!! 

~**Yusaku**: What the hell are you telling me for!! You created me!!

~**Alex**: Good point... hmm... that means I can make you sexy too!! Cool!!

~**Yusaku**: Urmm... okay 

~**Alex**: Yusaku!! I command you to be sexy!!

~**Yusaku**: Urmm... okay (Alex, you're retarded)

~**Alex**: Yusaku, you are now twenty years old, six foot, lean and muscular with broad shoulders and dark hair and green eyes and a little tan. * drools * Mmm, now Yusaku's sexy too * sees Yuki* I'm sorry Yuki!! I love you more!! I swear!! Too many hot guys in this fic...*faints* 

~**Yusaku: ***looks down at dead Alexandra-kyoko* Well, no big loss there. I think I'll go back to ruining people's lives. Bwahahahaha!! Since I look so damn good now, I will be easily forgiven for my sadistic ways!! 

  


  


  


Writer's note part two ummm, sometimes its best to just ignore me when I get like this. Please review!! XD

  



	10. To Sing

Writer's note Hey everyone. Aghh, yesterday I actually graduated from high school. Finally had the ceremony thingy and everything. I'm so glad I didn't trip on stage!! I was so paranoid!! Okay, this has little to do with anything so I'll move onto the fic. XD Thanks for reading everyone!!

  


  


  


  


  


"This is such a cute little house," Tohru squealed. "How did you ever find it?"

"I made it," Hiro said dryly. "I am a Wood Elf you know. I have magical powers you ditz and I can do stuff like that."

"Quit being such a little bastard!" Kyo demanded again. "Its getting on my nerves."

"Really," Kagura said with a sigh. "You should be a little nicer to the Princess."

"Princess eh?" Hiro spat. "Well I don't really give a damn."

"Anyway," Shigure interrupted loudly. "What do you all say we find Kisa and say hello. I haven't seen the darling little girl for so long."

"She's not here."

"Well, when will she be back?"

"Soon."

"I know!!" Ayame beamed loudly. "Let's all... um sing a song while we wait for her to return."

"You've got to be kidding!" Hiro said incredulously. "Who would wanna do that?"

"Haru, you go first," Ayame said ignoring him.

"I can't sing."

"Sure you can."

Hiro looked down at the ground and made his way out of the house. "I'll be back. I just... have to get something."

  


  


  


  


  


  


Hiro went outside and into the forested area in the back. Standing behind a tree, he held his hands together and whispered quietly. Twigs from the ground began to spin around him and went to his palms. They twisted together quickly and finally formed the shape of a bird. "Go get that guard from the castle," the Wood Elf instructed harshly. "Bring him here quickly." The wooden bird fluttered clumsily from his hand and went flying away over the tree tops.

  


  


  


  


  


"What the hell is that?" The King screeched from his throne as the wooden bird went soaring in through the window and began to circle him. "Kill it Yusaku!!"

"I believe it's from that Wood Elf I told you about," the guard said as the bird landed on his shoulder. "It must be a signal that he's caught the princess. How perfect."

"Ahh, I see then. Well, get our best men together and go get her. I want her dead by tonight."

"Yes, your highness."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Wow," Ayame said nodding with approval after forcing Kyo to sing. "Just as I thought. You really suck." He turned to Tohru. "Your turn dear princess."

"M..my turn?" Tohru stammered nervously.

"Yeah Princess," Shigure agreed excitedly. "Let's hear you sing. Come on, please?"

"I don't know any songs," Tohru said finally.

"Surely you must know one."

"Well," Tohru said slowly. "There was one my mom used to sing to me but it was a rhyme for children."

"Sing it!" Ayame pleaded. "Sing it!"

"Umm, okay," Tohru said clearing her throat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_~ Go to sleep my dearest child,_

_~You're safe and warm in bed_

_~Dream of sweet and happy things_

_~As they fill your little head._

  


_~ We'll go to that land, far away_

_~Where angels fill the sky_

_~Where unicorns roam, and fairies hum_

_~And children learn to fly._

  


  


__"Aww, that was soooo cute!" Kagura squealed. "Where did your mom learn that song?"

"It was in a book she used to read to me. On the last page, there was a poem and my mom turned it into a song."

"Ah yes," Yusaku said stepping into the house. "I'm familiar with that poem as well. You know, there's a much more gruesome version of it as well, though I doubt you've heard it."

"Yu... Yusaku!" Tohru cried out. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Tell me why you're here!"

Yusaku ignored her and recited the words of the poem.

  


_~Go to sleep my dearest child_

_~You'll never awaken again._

_~Demons are coming to steal your soul,_

_~Welcome to the land of the dead._

  


_~You've come to a land far away_

_~Where cries of suffering fill the sky_

_~Where we will bathe in pools of blood,_

_~ Withering away till the end of time._

  


__The guard grinned at her. "What do you think Princess?"

"That's, that's not the way it goes," Tohru whispered. "The way my mom sang it is the right way."

"No, the true version is the one I've stated just now. Your mother was a fool. She filled your mind with silly dreams and false ideals. As a result, you're naïve and you don't understand the way the world really is."

"How dare you say that!" Tohru cried. "Yusaku!! What is the meaning of all this!"

Yusaku shook his head and laughed to himself lightly. "Ah, my beautiful princess, when will you realize the world is not all pink and fluffy clouds." He looked up at her, glaring coldly into her eyes. "The real world is made up of pain, death, and suffering." _And would you have ever learned to love me rather than that village rat, I could have taught you to see the world as I see it. _" However, all this is of little importance now. As I said before Princess, we're going back to the castle."

"I can't Yusaku," Tohru said, her eyes welling up with tears. "They tried to kill me. Haven't you heard? Someone even killed Yuki-kun."

"Of course they did," Yusaku laughed. "I never said you were coming back to the castle alive, did I? I actually have no intention of letting you live a minute longer." With a wave of his hand, a couple dozen men came running into the house. "Kill her."

"What the hell is going on!" Kyo shouted jumping up from the floor. 

"This is very bad," Ayame sighed. "And I was so enjoying hearing the sweet Princess sing too."

Hiro stood at the doorway watching as the men attacked the group of Elves. "Sorry guys," he muttered to himself.

"I shall defend you Princess," Shigure shouted dramatically. "Powers of the night come to me!" He held his hands in front of him and balls of pale white light began to gather in his hands. The glowing spheres went soaring and struck a couple soldiers, knocking them back.

"What should I do?" Tohru wondered frantically as the Elves fought off the men. She didn't have any powers. She couldn't do anything. Backing up, she avoided a blast of fire from Kyo.

"Oh, uh sorry," he grumbled from the other side of the room.

The Wood Elf Hiro went marching up to Yusaku. "Now where's Kisa!!? You promised I could see her again if I brought you the Princess!"

"Ahh yes, Kisa. Wasn't she that little girl I kidnapped the other day?" the guard asked innocently.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Hiro shrieked. "Where is she?"

"Do you want to see her that badly?" Yusaku smirked and called a couple men over. "Take this boy to the dungeon and lock him up tight. He wants to see that little girl, so let's take him to her."

"This wasn't the deal!" Hiro cried angrily. "You promised to let her go. Give her back!! Give her back to me!!"

"I don't recall ever saying that," Yusaku said with little interest as the soldiers grabbed Hiro by the arms and dragged him back. 

"Let me go!! Damn it! Let go of me!"

Ayame closed his eyes and held his hands in front of him, pointing at the men carrying Hiro away. The earth began to shake beneath their feet and the soldiers went crashing to the ground, dropping the boy. 

The little Wood Elf escaped and ran to where the rest of the Elves were defending themselves in the center of the room. "Thanks," he grumbled. 

Ayame eyed him wearily. "Hiro dear, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh Princess," Yusaku called from the doorway. "You know, I still have a bruise on my jaw from where you little boyfriend elbowed me. Too bad it was too late. I had already stabbed him quite a few times before he had even realized what was happening."

"You mean," Tohru gasped her eyes widening in shock. "It was you? You're the.. you're the one... who killed Yuki-kun?" Tohru looked away, breathing heavily. The air suddenly felt thick, refusing to fill her lungs. She gasped, tears streaming down her face. "How... how could you," she sobbed. "How could you do that?"

"It was surprisingly easy," the guard laughed. "He didn't put up much of a fight. I still recall the way it felt when my blade entered his back. The sound it made was most invigorating. And the way the blood gushed out from his wound..."

"Stop it!!" Tohru screamed clutching her head. "Just shut up!!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Tohru and Yuki's kiss was interrupted by the men now standing before them._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Tohru's uncle demanded harshly. "To think, this disgraceful behavior has been going on in the castle."_

_"Uncle," Tohru gasped. "It's.. it's not what it looks like."_

_"Don't you dare tell me what this looks like! Do you have any idea what you're doing?! I want that boy out of this castle right now and then you are never to speak to him again!!"  
_  


_"No!" Tohru finally cried angrily. "You have no right to tell me who I can and can not talk to. Maybe I was wrong to bring him here but I will not stop speaking to him. I will continue to visit him as I always have, as long as he still wishes to see me as well." She looked at Yuki, her heart beating painfully in her chest. "You... you do still want to see me don't you?"_

_"Yes," Yuki said quietly, "I do."_

_Tohru's uncle watched the two in complete shock. If this wasn't such a terrible situation, he may have even laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Was this village boy really that important to her? Didn't she realize at all how much power she could have? Not once since her mother died had the question of who would rule so much as crossed her mind. Was she really that oblivious to what was going on? It was amazing. She considered this boy to be all that mattered to her. He was someone she was willing to fight for, just to keep him near._

_How wonderful. What a wonderful distraction. She'd never find out that she was supposed to be queen with him around. All she needed to do was stay focused on that boy... "I see." Tohru's uncle said clearing his throat. "Well then, I suppose as long as you promise to meet outside the castle grounds, you are permitted to keep seeing each other." Yusaku looked at him in shock but the uncle ignored him. "That will be all Princess. See to it that you send the boy home right away." With that, he turned and walked out of the room._

_"I don't believe it," Tohru murmured in amazement. "He actually said we can still see one another." She turned to Yuki, smiling tearfully. "I'm so happy."_

_"I'm glad too," Yuki said breathing a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how glad I am."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Yuki!" Akito cried as the Water Elf entered the camp. "Where have you been all day? I've been so worried. Why did you leave last night? Why would you want to leave me?"_

_"A... Akito," Yuki stammered breaking into a cold sweat. "I... I'm here now, aren't I."_

_"Yes, you are here," Akito said softly. He put an arm around the boy who's muscle's tensed and cringed under his touch. "Please promise you'll always come back. Promise me you won't ever leave for good."_

_Yuki shook uncontrollably as he struggled to respond. "I'll come back. No matter what, I'll always come back here."_

_"Good, that's what I like to hear, my darling Yuki."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"I don't understand," Yusaku sighed putting a hand to his head. "Why would you possibly allow those two to continue seeing one another?"_

_"It's just so simple," Tohru's uncle laughed. "It was there all along and I was too blind by my pride to realize it. You understand now too, don't you? That village boy is distracting the princess from seeing her life in perspective. She really is just a naïve little girl and that boy is her whole world right now. She couldn't care less about a thing like becoming queen. To think, that boy is actually helping us with our plan."_

_"Sir," Yusaku said bowing before him. "You truly are a genius. I didn't think of that at all."_

_"That's why, I think I'll let her keep her toy a little longer. Just until I can find a way to claim the throne for myself."_

_"And I shall be behind you all the way, my lord."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru and Yuki were meeting again in their special place, the clearing next to the flower garden. The Princess smiled at him and lay down in the grass stretching her arms. "Its nice being here like this."_

_Yuki nodded. "And the weather's been much better lately." He bit his lip nervously. Why was he talking about the weather? What really wanted to talk about was their relationship. Did they even have one? Or were they really just friends? Tohru continued to gaze up at the sky, a peaceful smile on her face. She looked so... beautiful._

_The princess glanced up at him, staring deeply into his eyes. "How big do you think the sky is?"_

_"Umm, I'm not exactly sure. Why?"_

_Tohru shook her head. "It just seems to go on forever. My mom's up there now too, you know. I hope she's happy."_

_"I'm sure she's very happy," Yuki said smiling gently. "And I'm sure she's watching over and protecting you now, even as we speak."_

_"You think so?" Tohru mused thoughtfully. _

_"Yeah, I do."_

_"Yuki-kun," Tohru began quietly. She inched her hand over and rested it on top of his._

_"Yes?" he asked looking down at her._

_"I love you."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Well well, how'd you guys like chapter ten? So I guess we know who that girl Yusaku was talking to in chapter eight was. It was Kisa!! Just before that big meanie (though sexy) Yusaku kidnapped her. (Chinoz is so observant ^.^ and already pretty much figured everything out already). Hmm, since this is about the halfway point of the story, I might as well thank everyone whose reviewed so far. Okay, thank you Grrl N, Ssjgoddesschico, Chinoz, DoggiePerson, Momori, delle, Shadowfax, jo-chan, DawnMatrix, Maeven, Lil Tohru Sohma, Kisu, Emiko, capheine, Ty, Hopez5, and Kagura-san for all taking the time to review!! And thanks to anyone else in case I forgot one. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me and they make writing these fics all the more worth it. XD

P.S. Yuki is sexy.

the end


	11. To Separate

  


Yusaku smirked to himself. The look on the princess's face when she discovered that he was the murderer of her precious boyfriend was simply priceless.

"Just shut up!!" Tohru screamed loudly. 

Kagura came up from behind her and tried to calm her down. "Princess," she begged. "Please get a hold of yourself."

"It was him!" Tohru shrieked crying loudly. "he was the one who killed Yuki-kun."

"This... is just so damn sickening," Haru muttered to himself. He glared at the guard angrily, his eyes sparking. "Thunder!!" he shouted. "Heed my call and follow my commands!" A dark cloud began to swirl around him and gather over the soldier's heads. "Rain down on these bastards!" A crash of thunder growled over them and finally several bolts of lightening came showering down on the men from the castle.

"Flames," Kyo mumbled letting them gather in his hands, "Burn them away. Burn them all away!" He released the fires and they struck the men surrounding him. 

"What is this!" A man shrieked as he tried to put the fire on his sleeve out. "What the hell are you guys!!"

"Your worst nightmare," Ayame laughed. He placed his hands in front of him and the Earth began to shake again, sending the soldiers sprawling. 

"I can't believe this," Yusaku muttered. "They're actually winning." He watched as more of his men fell under the Elves' special abilities. 

A soldier raised his sword and tried to stab Hatori from behind. The Healing Elf dodged easily and elbowed the man in the gut. The soldier teetered back and Hatori kicked him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"This is great!" Shigure said cheerfully. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Two men came at him and the Night Elf punched one of them into the other. Then he gathered balls of pale moonlight in his hands and fired them at the two soldiers as they struggled to regain their footing.

Yusaku was biting his lip angrily, blood beginning to drip down his chin. Groaning to himself, he began to shout loudly. "Retreat men! We're going back to the castle!!" The injured soldiers looked at him gratefully, some still sprawled on the ground in pain. Slowly, they made their ways out of the house.

"Hahaha!" Shigure laughed loudly as he watched the men flee. "That's right!! Run away you cowards! Or I may be forced to show you some more of my awesome powers!" He turned to everyone else and realized they had all gathered around Tohru. "Hey, what's wrong Princess?"

"It was him," Tohru whispered, hugging herself tightly in a chair. "He's the one who killed him."

"Princess," Kagura said sympathetically putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please calm down. He's gone now. The others defeated them."

"I just don't understand," Tohru sobbed wiping at her wet eyes. "Why does it have to be like this? Why do people like him get to live, while Yuki-kun... while Yuki-kun has to die. Why does he get to live to see another day while my mom is laying in her grave . Its just not fair!"

"Princess," Kyo said with a sigh. "I know its not fair. I know life really sucks right now but you have to keep going. If you want to see that damned rat again, you have to stay strong."

"Yes, I know," Tohru said quietly. "You're absolutely right. I have to stay strong if I ever want to be with Yuki-kun again. I have to stay... strong..."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"My King," Yusaku said bowing before Tohru's uncle. "I don't know how to apologize for this terrible failure. We have greatly underestimated the power of the Elves she is traveling with."

"It's all right," the King sighed. "If it were anyone else I would be outraged. However, you Yusaku, you're like a son to me."

The guard smiled up at Tohru's uncle. "It's a great honor to hear you say that, your majesty." He took the king's hand and kissed the top of it. "And I shall forever stay loyal to you and devote my life to living up to your highest expectations."

"I know you will Yusaku. I can always trust you."

  


  


  


  


  


  


"I can't believe this," Hiro growled loudly. "That bastard tricked me!!"

"So what happened exactly?" Shigure asked.

Hiro groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I didn't totally know what was going on myself. That guy just kidnapped Kisa the other day and told me if I didn't find the princess and bring him to her, then I'd never see Kisa again. I had to do what he said. The guy warned me that the princess would be traveling with other Elves but I was kind of surprised that all of you were really helping her. I mean, she is human."

"This is all my fault," Tohru apologized sadly. "Everything that's happened has been because they want me dead. I'm so sorry you've all been dragged into this with me."

"Yeah, this is all your fault," Hiro muttered in agreement. Kyo hit him over the head. "Oww," the Wood Elf complained. "Well it is her fault! What do you expect?"

"Just shut up," the Fire Elf warned.

"Actually," Ayame laughed. "We should be quite thankful. I mean, taking a human so deep into the dark forests and not being attacked by anything disgusting even once! We've been extraordinarily lucky!"

"What...what," Tohru stammered, "do you mean by that?"

Ayame grinned and shook his head. "Yup, must be us strapping, sexy, young Elves here that's been scaring off all the beasts. Surely Princess, you must have known when we set out on this journey the reason why humans never come out this far. It's because of all the terrible creatures that would want to make a supper out of you." The Thunder Elf laughed again. "But like I said. They must be keeping their distance since there are so many of us powerful Elves here to protect you."

"I was attacked once," Tohru admitted quietly. "By fairies, I think." Everyone gaped at her in shock.

"When did this happen?" Hatori asked alarmed. "Do you need medical aid?"

"Umm this actually happened the other night," the Princess reassured. "I'm fine now."

"Why... are you still alive?" Hiro asked confused. "Shouldn't you be a rotting corpse somewhere right now?"

"I'm not sure. All I remember is them surrounding me and then I was having a dream about my mom when somehow I woke up."

"That's amazing," Hatori said shaking his head. "But you know, even if we were there, we wouldn't have been able to help you anyway."

"Really?"

"That's the most terrifying thing about the creatures of the forest. They put you under a spell and the victim must get out of it alone. To have someone else try to pull you out will only kill you."

"Why is that?"

"Because," the Healing Elf replied. "The creatures don't just put a spell on your body, they put it on your mind and soul as well. If you can't break the spell on your own, your soul is simply not strong enough. If someone tries to help you, they'd literally be tearing your spirit and soul in two."

"Hmmm," Tohru said nervously. "That's a bit frightening. What if I can't get out of it next time? What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Let's just hope there never is a next time," Haru said suddenly. "If you stay by us then you should have nothing to worry out." 

"Yes," Tohru said relieved. "As long as I'm with you guys I should be safe."

"Wait, but what about Kisa!" Hiro shouted. "We have to save her!!"

"But the castle is much too far away," Haru argued. "We'd get lost."

"You mean, you'd get lost," Kyo scoffed. 

"Not just that," Haru replied slightly annoyed. "But we can't bring the Princess anywhere near there or they'll kill her."

"It's all right," Tohru said quietly. She smiled broadly at them. "I'll be fine. The most important thing is saving Kisa right now. It's because of me that she was taken away in the first place."

"Princess," Hatori began slowly stepping in front of her. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not but Yuki's body will not stay preserved forever. If we don't find a unicorn soon then it may be too late."

The color drained from Tohru's face and she was silent. Because of her, an innocent, little girl was being held captive. However, the man she loved may never come back if she didn't continue her search for the unicorn. 

"Look," Kyo said shaking his head. "This may be a bad idea but let's try splitting up."

"Yeah right," Shigure laughed. "Do you really think we'll make it in this place if we split up? That would be suicide!"

"Maybe," the Fire Elf agreed. "But quit being a bastard and just listen. Most of us can still stay behind and protect the princess, and a couple of us can go rescue Kisa. It'll be easier to sneak into the castle with a smaller group anyway."

"I shall go," Haru said solemnly. "I want to save Kisa as well."

"No Haru, you'd just get lost because you're an idiot."

"I see."

"Who should go then?" Ayame asked doubtfully.

"Well obviously me!" Hiro said loudly. "I've been taking care of Kisa for a whole year on my own and its my responsibility to save her."

"All right, and who else?"

"I could go," Kyo offered. "We'll be back really quick anyway right? And I'm the strongest one here so I can protect the two little runts the best."

"Hey," Shigure whined. "Who ever said you were the strongest?"

"No one has to say it. Its obvious."

"Me too, me too!" Kagura said happily. "I wanna go with Kyo-kun!"

"You're not going!"

"PLEASE!!!"

"NO!!" 

  


  


  


  


  


"Bye Kyo-kun! Bye Kagura-san! Bye Hiro!" Tohru called. "Come find us soon okay? As soon as you find Kisa!"

Kagura waved cheerfully while Kyo grumbled beside her angrily. "How is it that every time I tell you to stay behind, you always end up coming?"

"Because I love you Kyo-kun," the Clear Elf said sofly. "And I always want to be by your side."

Kyo just looked at her and sighed. "Whatever."

"Oh get a room for crying out loud," Hiro complained. "If you guys are going to get all gross on me then I'll go alone."

"We weren't doing anything!!" Kyo snapped. "Now shut up you little runt!"

  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * 

  


_"Yuki-kun, I love you."_

_The water Elf gaped at her in shock. Had he heard her right? "Princess," he stammered. "I'm not sure I completely understand you."_

_Tohru sat up in the grass and covered her face in her hands. "Aghh, why did I say that?" she moaned. "I'm so sorry. You must hate me now. I don't mean to come on so strong. I just wasn't thinking and my mouth was just going on its own and... and," she peeked at him from between her fingers. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable. I'll umm, go home now." She jumped to her feet and began running away through the grass, her face burning with embarrassment._

_"Wait, Princess," Yuki called getting up as well. He began running after her trying to catch up._

_"I'm so sorry," Tohru cried not stopping. "I shouldn't have said that."_

_"Please just stop," Yuki shouted. "I want to talk to you." He finally grabbed a hold of her shoulder and pulled her back. "Please, let's talk."_

_"I... I," Tohru whimpered. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to act. I've never felt this way before."_

_"Princess," Yuki said quietly. "You're not the only one. It's my fault for not telling you how I felt in the first place. I'm sorry if you were embarrassed."_

_"What, do mean?"_

_Yuki looked into her eyes, his mouth refusing to form the right words. "I... I..." he stammered taking a deep breath. "I care about you, a lot." No that wasn't what he wanted to say. He loved her. He loved her with his all his heart. What was he doing?_

_"Oh," Tohru said slightly disappointed. "Well, I care about you too." She smiled up at him. "I'm glad we met Yuki-kun. I'm sure we'll always be good friends."_

_"Yes, friends," Yuki agreed. No No NO!! his mind shouted. That's not what he wanted. I love her! I love her!! I love her!!_

_"I really must be going home though." Tohru said as she watched the sun set over the field. "I promised I wouldn't stay out so late anymore."_

_"Yeah," Yuki said, unable to think of any way to stop her. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Tohru asked hopefully. Yuki nodded silently and watched her walk away._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Aghhhh!" Yuki moaned beating his head against a giant rock. "I'm so damn stupid!! stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

_"What are you doing?" Hatori asked annoyed as he walked by. He noticed the bloody mark on Yuki's forehead and sighed. "I'm not going to heal you if you're intentionally giving yourself injuries like this."_

_"Hatori," Yuki groaned. "Why can't I ever say what I want to say? It just doesn't come out the way I want it to."_

_"So what?" Hatori shrugged. "Same thing goes for me. I never tell people what I'm really feeling and I'm just fine."_

_"Yeah, but I really wanted to this time!"_

_"Look Yuki," Hatori said shaking his head. "Sometimes, its good to keep how you really feel locked away inside. It's the only way to keep yourself and others from getting hurt."_

_"You're referring to Kana, aren't you," Yuki said quietly. "I'm sorry about what happened."_

_"Don't be," Hatori said quickly. "Akito did what was best, even if it meant I couldn't be with her." A tear ran down his cheek and he brushed it away quickly. "How odd," he said looking up at the sky. "I don't believe its raining."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"I guess he doesn't feel the same about me," Tohru sighed holding her mom's picture in the locket. "Mom, what should I do? I told him I love him." The picture looked back at her silently, but her mother's smiling face seemed to urge her on. "You're right mom!" Tohru said finally. "I should just be happy that we're such good friends. Even if he doesn't want to be with me, at least I can still see him. That's all I really want. I just want to see him."_

_"Princess," her personal attendant said stepping into the room. "Dinner is ready."_

_"I'll be right down," Tohru said clasping the chain back around her neck._

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Aww thank you to all the sweet people congratulating me on my graduating from high school. XD Also, I've found out this fic is going to be 22 chapters long. I hope you guys don't mind. It's become a bit longer than I originally thought it would be but I hope you'll stay with me till the end. :D Oh yeah and please review!!! 

  


  


  


__

__


	12. To Wish

Momiji looked out the window of his small home and sighed sadly. If only he could take back what had happened. If only he could make things go back to how the were when he was together with his clan and happy. Suddenly, he noticed a few figures moving in the woods surrounding his house. Squinting his eyes, he made out the bright red hair of Kyo. "It's them," Momiji gasped as he recognized Hiro and Kagura as well. He felt his heart swell with warmth at the sight of his family. He wanted so much to talk to them, but knew that he was forbidden to by Akito. 

The Wind Elf looked around the three in the trees carefully. Hmmm, well Akito wasn't here right now. Maybe it would be all right to at least say hi to them. He hadn't spoke to anyone in the clan for nearly two months already anyway. Leaping to his feet, he ran out of the house and called to Kyo, Kagura and Hiro happily. They turned to look at him surprised.

"Momiji!" Kagura squealed. "Where did you come from?" The rabbit jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Kagura!" he cried. "I've missed you all so much!"

"Wow," Kyo said shaking his head. "Its been awhile kid. How have you been?"

"Akito killed Snowflake!" Momiji whimpered burying his face into Kagura's shoulder. "And I was all alone!"

"You were living on your own too?" Hiro asked amazed. "I never thought you'd leave the clan Momiji."

"I didn't," the Wind Elf said sadly. "It was much after you ran away with Kisa. Akito kicked me out and forbade me from ever speaking to anyone again. I was so sad."

"You don't have to be alone," Kyo said doubtfully. "I mean, you can come with us if you want."

"I can?!"

"We have to save Kisa from the castle."

"Kisa?! What happened to her?!"

"Eh, its a long story. We'll tell you on the way."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru threw a few logs into the fire and brushed the dirt from her hands. "Its a lot easier when Kyo's here isn't it," she mused. "He could whip up a flame in a couple seconds."

"Don't worry Princess," Hatori reassured. "They'll be back soon and find us again."

"I hope they manage to save Kisa," Tohru said with a sigh. "Its not fair that she had to be taken away because of me."

"Don't you worry darling Princess," Shigure sang. "We'll just let Kyo and Kagura take care of that while we worry about finding a unicorn."

"Okay." 

"Yes," Haru said quietly. "Then we can bring Yuki back to life."

"Haru-san," Tohru began. "Before you said that Yuki-kun was your first love. What did you mean by that?"

"Hmm, I did say that." The Thunder Elf gazed at the flames while he spoke. "You see, when I was younger, I couldn't use my powers. I just didn't know how. Everyone praised Yuki because he was the first to master his water abilities and they mocked me because I couldn't at all. Finally one day, I was in the woods and I was attacked by a creature of the night. Yuki found out and managed to help me kill it. That was the first time I ever used my power and it was thanks to him. Ever since then, he's been my first love."

"Aww, that's really sweet," Tohru sighed. "It sounds like something he would do. He was always helping me, somehow or another as well. I loved him so much...." her voice broke and she stopped for a moment. "As soon as we finish eating, let's start looking again. I want to find a unicorn."

"All right," Hatori agreed. "That's a good idea."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"So we have to sneak into the castle?" Momiji asked in awe.

Kyo nodded. "Don't know how, but yeah."

"That sounds so exciting!" he squealed. "I can't wait!"

"This isn't a game," Kyo retorted annoyed. "This is serious."  
  


Momiji wasn't listening. He was dancing around Kagura singing happily to himself. "We're like secret agents!!" he exclaimed. "On a secret mission!!"

"How childish," Hiro muttered.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru sat before a dying fire place, poking at the glowing embers. Her sad eyes watched small ashes as they fluttered into the air.

"I'm sorry we didn't find anything today Princess," Ayame sighed. "But never fear. We may have better luck next time."

"Sure," Tohru said trying to smile. "I'm sure we will... tomorrow maybe."

"I guess we better set up camp for the night," Shigure said tossing his things on the ground. "Its getting too dark to see."

"What are we going to do though if we never find one?" Tohru asked quietly. She looked up at the concerned faces of the others and laughed lightly. "Never mind. I don't know why I said that. Tomorrow, I'm sure we'll find a unicorn." 

"Let's go to sleep," Haru said finally laying out a wool blanket under him and placing another one on top. Tohru, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame did the same, pulling the thick blankets from their bags.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The shape shifter watched the Elves as they prepared for bed. But no, they were not just elves. There was something much more precious, much more delicious among them. A young maiden lay in the center of the camp. If only he could draw her out, away from their protection, then he could make her his. The shape shifter licked his lips in anticipation. As soon as they were all asleep, he would lure the girl away.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru heard a voice in her sleep. "Let me see into your soul..." it whispered. "Let me see what your reason for living is...." 

The shape shifter hovered over her, a hand over her heart. He could feel it now. He would change into just the thing, that she would not be able to fight against.

"Princess," a voice said urgently, shaking Tohru lightly. "Wake up Princess."

"Hmmm," Tohru murmured opening her eyes. What she saw made her gasp in shock. She couldn't believe it, but Yuki was standing before her. "Yuki-kun," she stammered. "How... how..."

"Shhhh," Yuki grinned putting a finger to his lips. "You don't want to wake the others."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru whispered her eyes welling up with tears. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me," Yuki said shaking his head. "Who else would it be?"

"But I thought, I thought you.... you were...."

"I was what?" He looked deeply into her eyes and Tohru felt as if a thick veil were being draped over her mind. 

The Princess wanted to reply. She tried to, but her mind felt so foggy. She couldn't think clearly, but maybe none of that mattered. Yuki was here. He had come back to her somehow. "I don't understand.... but... but," tears began to flow down her face. "But I don't care. I don't want to understand. I'm just so happy you're here Yuki-kun."

"See, everything will be all right now," Yuki soothed offering her his hand. "Just come with me."

  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

  


_"Going to meet him again, I see," Tohru's uncle commented._

_"Yes, I am," Tohru replied not stopping._

_The uncle grinned, "have fun, Princess."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru rushed off to the field where Yuki was waiting. She wasn't going to bring up what she had said before about loving him. If he didn't feel the same, then it wasn't important anymore. As long as she could see him like this, she would be happy. She found him kneeling over the flowers pulling weeds. He turned to her as she came up. "Oh Princess, you're here a little early today."_

_"My lessons were finished sooner than usual..." She stopped when she saw the dried bloody mark on his forehead. "Yuki-kun, how did you get that?" she asked pointing to the scab. _

_"Oh, I umm, accidentally hit my head against a rock," he mumbled putting his hand over it. _

_"Yuki-kun," Tohru scolded gently. "I don't like seeing you hurt. You should take better care of yourself." She thought back to a few nights ago when she had found him laying here in the rain, feverish and covered in his own blood. No, she never wanted to see anything like that again._

_"I'm sorry Princess," Yuki grinned. "You're right, I should take better care of myself." He looked away and added nonchalantly. "Although I must admit, I kind of liked it when it was you taking care of me instead."_

_Tohru blushed and began to play with a the dandelion she had found in the grass. "Yes well, if you're ever sick like that again, I don't mind helping you," she stammered. _

_Yuki looked at her and smiled to himself. She was such a sweet person. If only he could have just told her how he felt when he had the chance. "Princess," he began slowly._

_"Yes?"_

_"We... we should go somewhere together sometime."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, we always meet here but I think it would be nice if I could take you someplace you've never been before."_

_"Do you mean it?" Tohru asked excitedly. "I'd love to. Growing up, I've always been limited to staying in the castle and the land surrounding it. Well, except for the Royal parades but those were so boring. We just sit in these carriage things and have horses pull us through the streets. I mean, we didn't get to talk to anyone or even stop and look at the shops!"_

_Yuki laughed and sat down in the grass. "I'm glad you like the idea so much. Would you like to go down to the village with me then sometime? We can look at all the little shops and stores you never got to stop at before."_

_Tohru nodded happily and leapt on him, hugging him tightly. - POOF- Staring down at the mouse frantically, she kneeled down and lifted him in her hands. "I'm so sorry!!" she cried. "I wasn't thinking. I totally forgot and I didn't mean to and I'm sorry!"_

_"It's all right," Yuki reassured. "It doesn't matter." The mouse blushed a little to himself. To think, such a simple thing like taking her down to the village could make her so happy._

_"I... I'll just look this way," she said plopping herself on the ground and turning around. "Umm, until you change back."_

_A couple minutes later, Yuki became normal again and Tohru could hear the shuffling of clothes behind her. "I'm finished," he said tapping her on the shoulder._

_Tohru turned to him and grinned. "I'm really sorry about that," she said again._

_Yuki shook his head and sat in front of her. "I'm just happy you like my idea so much. I'll take you down tomorrow okay? We'll spend the whole day together." He watched her as she happily picked at the flower in her hand, plucking the petals and letting them drop to the ground. His smile faded and he suddenly felt overwhelmed by grief. Somehow, the angelic image of her holding the flower under the golden rays of sunlight was causing him to hurt inside. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to be cursed in this way? He couldn't even let Tohru embrace him without changing. Why did this have to be so painful? It was just... so unfair. _

_"Yuki-kun," Tohru asked concerned as she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" _

_He watched her with pained eyes. She was so beautiful. "I just," he began, his voice breaking. Unable to look into her questioning eyes anymore, he leaned his head down and rested it on her shoulder in front of him. "I just wish I could hold you," he whispered. _

_Tohru let her hand go to the top of the Water Elf's head on her shoulder, and she rested her fingers in his hair. "Yuki-kun," Tohru said softly. She felt as though her heart were ripping in two. "I wish that too."_

_Yuki's vision began to blur and he realized he was crying. A tear dropped from his face and landed on the skirt covering Tohru's lap._

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Aw, don't cry Yuki-kun, you can always hold me. Hehe. Or maybe not. Yeah, I'd be depressed too though if I were in their situation. I mean, that would really suck to not be able to get too close to the guy that you're in love with. Oh yeah, and plus, now she's got a Shape Shifter creature thingy that looks like Yuki after her. What a pain. Don't you guys just hate being attacked by Shape Shifter thingy's that look like your dead boyfriend? Happens to me all the time... Well anyway, please review!! XD


	13. To Realize

"Yuki-kun," Tohru murmured taking his hand. 

The shape shifter grinned to himself. He had her under his spell now. She would be his. "Let's go far away into the trees," he said leading her away from the others. "That way we can have some privacy."

"But it's dangerous in the woods," Tohru mumbled. "Everyone warned me how dangerous it is..." She felt so strange. Why was her mind so cloudy? Everything seemed like it was coated in a thick layer of fog. 

"It'll be all right Princess," Yuki reassured. "I'm here with you. I'll protect you."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru said tearfully taking a hold of his arm and resting her head on it. "That's right. You've always protected me. I'm safe with you."

When they had traveled a ways from the group, Yuki stopped and pulled Tohru close to him. "Princess," he began quietly. "I love you."

"Oh Yuki-kun," the Princess whispered. "I've missed you so much." 

Yuki smiled and cupped her face into his hands, kissing her passionately on the lips. He trailed his mouth roughly down her chin and neck, breathing in her scent. "Mm, I want to devour you..." he murmured pressing himself against her. "I want to eat you all up."

"Yuki-kun...." Tohru sighed, her eyes blankly staring up at the sky. "You were gone for so long. Why did you leave me? I missed you..."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Is that the castle?" Momiji asked in awe as it came into view from the distance. 

"Nawww," Kyo said sarcastically. "All buildings are hundreds of feet tall and made out of stone with big gates and guards everywhere."

"They are?" Kagura asked incredulously. "I had no idea!!" She grabbed a hold of Kyo's neck and hugged him tightly. "My Kyo-kun's a genius!" she squealed.

"I can't believe this," Kyo muttered plucking the girl off of him. 

"Will you guys quit messing around," Hiro demanded. "We have to save Kisa right now!!"

"We have to find a way in first," Kyo shot back. "We can't just barge in like a bunch of morons. We'd get killed!!"

"I never said that did I!"

"You sure sounded like it!"

"Why don't you just shut up!"

"Why don't you!!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Oh Princess," Shigure chuckled in his sleep. "Not there... not there..... oh yes... there... that's really nice."

Hatori's eyes flew open and he glared at the sleeping dog angrily. "What the hell..." the Healing Elf muttered.

"Princess!! But you're Yuki-kun's girlfriend. I couldn't!! Hmmm, or maybe I could..." 

Finally Hatori couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the nearest stick and bashed Shigure over the head with it.

"Owww," Shigure whined waking up. "How could you Ha-san? I was having the most wonderful dream."

"So I heard," Hatori retorted. "Do you have any idea the disturbing things coming out of your mouth? What if the Princess heard you?"

"I don't know what you mean," the dog said innocently. He glanced over where Tohru had been sleeping but found nothing but empty blankets. "Where is the Princess anyway?"

"What happened?" Ayame asked sleepily. "Why are all of you still awake?"

"The Princess is gone," Shigure commented. "Where do you suppose she went?"

"I dunno," Ayame shrugged pulling the blankets over his head. "Maybe she had to pee or something. She'll probably be back soon."

"I'm not so sure about that," Hatori said doubtfully. "Let's look for her just in case."

"But I'm tired," Ayame whined. 

"Then stay here. I couldn't care less."

"Fine, fine if you insist that much, I guess I could go." Ayame turned to Haru and hit him over the head with his fist. "You get up too. It's not fair that you get to sleep and I don't."

"What? Why?" Haru mumbled. "What's going on."  
  


"The Princess's gone and we're going to look for her."

"She probably just had to pee."

"Maybe," Hatori said climbing to his feet. "But its not safe for her by herself so we're going to look for her."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki ran his hand down Tohru's back as he brought her down to the ground. The tips of his fingers began to change and formed sharp tips. He stabbed them into her flesh, kissing her at the same time.

"It hurts," she murmured in her half-conscious state. "Why does it hurt?"

"It'll all be over soon," Yuki reassured. He slid his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the taste of the girl. Pulling his face back, his teeth began to grow, long and sharp from his mouth.

"Princess!!" Shigure shouted in shock when he saw them. 

The shape shifter turned to them and grinned. "Its too late," he hissed. "She's already under my control."

"There has to be something we can do," Ayame groaned. "We can't just stand here and do nothing."  
  


"But if we force her away from him, we'll kill her," Hatori said quietly. "She has to get out of this on her own."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru smiled softly as the creature dug his sharp fingers tips deeper into her back. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Please wake up, Princess," Haru urged. "He's not Yuki."

"Don't listen to them," the shape shifter whispered in her ear. "I love you Princess. I love you so much." He held her closer and bit deeply into her neck.

"I love you too Yuki..." she trailed off. _I just wish I could hold you.... I just wish I could hold you.... I just wish I could hold you.... _That's what Yuki had said. Her Yuki could not embrace her in this way. Her Yuki had a terrible curse that kept them from ever being intimate in this way. Her Yuki, wouldn't hurt her in this way.... And it hurt. It really hurt. She could feel her blood seeping into her clothing, running down her neck and back. This... this wasn't Yuki....

"Are you ready?" Yuki murmured biting deeper. "Soon, it'll all be over."

"Stop..." Tohru choked loudly pushing the shape shifter away. "STOP!!!!" It glared at her confused as it tried to regain its footing, its fingers dripping with her blood. "Stay away from me," she sobbed hugging herself tightly. "You....you're not Yuki-kun."

"Now!" Shigure said loudly. He put his hands in front of him, pale glowing orbs forming in his palms. "Power of the night! Heed my call!!" The balls flew straight at the creature knocking him back. Haru and Hatori went running to Tohru and carried her back to camp.

Ayame moved his hands to the side, where a rock cliff was near the shape shifter. The rocks began to shake and shift before tumbling down on the beast. Finally, the avalanche had completely covered it and it lay beneath the rocks dying. "Haha," Ayame laughed lightly. "I showed you."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"It wasn't Yuki," Tohru whispered tearfully. "It wasn't him." Haru had laid her out on her blankets and Hatori was getting out his box of medical supplies. She felt the warm blood running down her neck and put her hand against it. Everything was becoming black and she felt so faint. A second later, she passed out completely.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

_Momiji wandered aimlessly through the woods. Where was he going to go now? He still couldn't believe Akito had actually sent him away forever. What should he do? A few moments later, the Wind Elf ran into a small cottage. A white horse neighed softly from behind a white picket fence. "Hello," Momiji said softly petting the horse on the head._

_An old man came out of the house. "Hey now little boy," he said with a grin. "And who might you be?"_

_Momiji turned to him startled. This was a human standing before him. Akito had always warned him against ever speaking to them. They were bad. "I'm...I'm Momiji," he stammered nervously._

_"What are you doing way out here all by yourself?" the old man asked concerned._

_The Wind Elf looked down at the ground smiling sadly. "I was sent away from my home a few days ago."_

_The man gasped in shock. "How could someone do that to a nice little boy like you?" He looked at Momiji sympathetically. "If you like, you can stay here with me for awhile. I get a little lonely sometimes and I'd enjoy the company."_

_Momiji looked up at him unable to believe what he had heard. "Really?" Momiji asked. "I can stay here with you?"_

_"Of course."_

_The man's name was Yota and he was very kind. Momiji liked him a lot. However, only a few days after Momiji had begun staying with him, the man died. He had been very sick for a long time already and it was only a matter of time before he would pass away. _

  


_The Wind Elf was sad when he buried him but promised over the man's grave that he would take care of Snow Flake, the man's horse. Momiji also promised himself that he would never be like Akito, and would always be kind to humans, and show them the same hospitality the old man had showed him._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru pulled on a pretty pale red dress, and stood in front of her full length mirror. Today was the day Yuki was going to take her into the village. She could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect of going on a date with him. This was a date, wasn't it? However, she also knew her uncle would kill her if he found out where they were going. She was going to have to be careful and make sure no one recognized her there as well. Grabbing a thick shawl, she made her way out of the castle and to the field of flowers to meet Yuki._

  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Princess," Yuki called cheerfully as she ran up to him. The dress she was wearing fluttered gently in the wind. He smiled as he gazed at her and took her hands in his own. "You look stunning."_

_Tohru looked away, her cheeks flushed. "Thank you."_

_"So are you ready to go?"_

_She nodded excitedly. "I can't wait." _

_Pausing for a moment, he looked her over again. "Hmm, this may not work," he murmured thoughtfully to himself._

_"What do you mean?" Tohru asked beginning to feel a bit embarrassed under his stare._

_Yuki shook his head. "You're just too pretty. It makes you stand out too much. I'm just worried someone will recognize you and start an uproar."_

_Tohru's face fell. "So we're not going?"_

_"Of course we're going," Yuki reassured. "Let me see what I can do. May I borrow your shawl?" She handed it to him and he began wrapping it over her face._

_"Umm Yuki-kun," Tohru's muffled voice came from under the layers of cloth. "I think I'm starting to look like a mummy."_

_"I'm sorry," Yuki said trying to suppress a laugh as he looked at the terrible job he had done. "I guess I'm not very good at this kind of thing." _

_Tohru took the shawl off and put it over her head like a hood, wrapping a corner just under her chin. "How's this then?" _

_ Yuki smiled at her. "Perfect."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__

_"I don't trust the Princess at all," Yusaku insisted. "I know you gave her permission to see the boy but I still think you should let me keep an eye on her."_

_"She explained to me already that they only meet in private somewhere in the woods," the Uncles said with a wave of his hand. "As long as that continues to be the case and they stay out of the public's eye, I don't really care what she does."_

_"Please sire," the guard pleaded again. "Just let me follow her for a few days. I'm positive she's been hiding something from us and I want to know what it is."_

_"Do as you wish," the uncle said with a sigh. "Just make sure she stays distracted. My plans to take the crown are nearing completion and I need to make sure she doesn't catch on."_

_"Thank you, sire," Yusaku said bowing. "I promise not to let you down."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


__

_"Everything is so amazing," Tohru said in awe as she looked around. _

_Yuki couldn't help but glance doubtfully at his surroundings. The small shops and stands were dusty and littered. People bustled around without a care in the world and without much regard for anyone else. In addition, stray dogs wandered the area, sniffing at the ground, while a few chickens pecked at dropped crumbs. It was amazing how easy the Princess was to please. _

_"Oooh, this is really pretty," Tohru said softly stopping at a table and picking up a jeweled comb. "I wonder if I should buy it." She had wanted to bring a lot of money with her but had decided against it knowing how suspicious it would look for a young girl to be carrying such a large amount. Instead, she brought just enough to purchase a few things as souvenirs to remember her day with Yuki._

_"I can get it for you," Yuki offered reaching into his pocket. _

_Tohru looked at him in shock. "Yuki-kun, I couldn't let you buy this for me. Do you realize how expensive this is?"_

_"It doesn't matter," Yuki shrugged. "I want to."_

_"Thank you for offering," Tohru said smiling. "But you really don't have to. I brought some money with me." She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "As you know, I'm not exactly in great need of funds. Sadly, I have plenty to spare." _

_"I know Princess," Yuki whispered back gently. "But if you let me, I'd really like to get it for you." Tohru looked at him for a moment, his sincere face gazing back at her._

_"Okay," she murmured. Her resolve always managed to dissolve so quickly when she was around him. _

_He placed a few gold coins on the table and handed her the comb. "Here."_

_Tohru held it tightly and smiled up at him. "Thank you Yuki-kun. Now I have to get something for you."_

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's Note Aw thanks for all the reviews everyone. :D Reviews are great! For those who read my other fic, A Practical Use for Black Magic, I apologize because I'm putting it on hold for awhile. Maybe at least until I finish this one. Right now I'm really busy because I'm making a Yukiru website (and may I add I'm the most technologically challenged person on Earth and have no idea what I'm doing.) So its taking me a long time. When I'm finished though, I'll tell everyone the website and I hope you'll all visit it! Oh yeah, and does anyone have any Yukiru fanart or fics they want me to post up? I'd really appreciate it if you sent me some. And if anyone has a fruits basket site they want to advertise, I'll link to you if you send me your site name and address. My email address is Funkysmellin_monkey@msn.com. Thank you!!!

  


  


  


  


  



	14. To Heal

"Most honored Dark Elf," Yusaku called from the edge of the camp. "Do you believe I could have a word with you?"

Akito narrowed his eyes when he saw the young guard. "It's you again," he spat annoyed. "What do you want human?"

"I thought I should inform you," Yusaku said grinning, "that thanks to your clan, the Princess could not be killed. Thanks to your clan, who fought with their lives to protect her, she is still alive."

"I didn't ask you about that," Akito replied angrily. "I asked why you came here. Now tell me."  
  


"Dark Elf of the Sohma Clan, I now believe that perhaps you are the only one who can kill the Princess," Yusaku said finally. "I have come to put aside my pride for a moment and beg that you aid me in the Princess's death."

"So in other words," Akito laughed bitterly. "You've realized you're no match for my clan and you need me to do your dirty work for you." 

Yusaku smiled slyly at him. "You're the one who said it, not I."  
  


"You are a strange one, human," Akito said directing the guard into the camp and to his tent. "Every word from your mouth is a contradiction. Everything you say has some deeper, darker purpose." The Clan Head seated himself on a pillow in his tent and Yusaku sat before him. "Now I want to know, why would a clever man such as yourself work so hard for the sake of your King? Surely you must have some greater ambitions."

"How observant we are," Yusaku commented. "I suppose it will do no harm in telling you my true motives then. You see, my parents died a long time ago and I am an orphan. However, I am also a distant cousin of the king's. Therefore, I have royal blood coursing through my veins. Sadly though, once he dies, it will not be I who will follow after, but his son. I plan to have his son murdered in secret and gain the King's trust so he will adopt me into his immediate family. He will be desperate when he finds out his one and only heir to the throne is dead. Then, once I have gained this position, I will murder him, my new father, and become King myself."

"And you really believe he will adopt you into his family," Akito scoffed. "I was wrong about you, human. You're more disillusioned than I thought."

"He has already told me that I am like a son to him," Yusaku spat viciously. "I will become his son and then I will take the throne from him."

"Do as you like," Akito said with little interest. "I personally don't care who rules this country anyway." He narrowed his eyes in anger. "All I care about right now is the destruction of that girl who killed Yuki."  
  


"Good," Yusaku said smiling, having once again regained his composure. "At least that is one thing we can both agree on."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Hatori held his hands in front of him, his palms glowing dimly, and placed them over Tohru's unconscious form. He had the power to heal minor wounds completely, and the ability to lesson the severity of the more serious ones. Slowly, the large bite marks on her neck began to close, leaving only small punctures. Turning her onto her side, he held his hands over her back, the stab wounds from the creature's finger tips fading away into nothing.

Tohru began to stir and mumbled something incoherently. Finally, she opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" she murmured.

"Don't move yet," Hatori instructed firmly. He opened his box of medical supplies and took out some bandages and antiseptic. "I healed the wounds on your back completely but the ones on your neck were too severe." Pouring the antiseptic on a rag, he wiped at the blood and cleaned the wound on her neck. Then he wrapped a bandage around it.

"I feel so weak," Tohru said quietly. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, not really."

"Good, it's better that way."  
  


Tohru looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because it just is." He closed the box and stood up quickly. "I'm going to go now. Get some rest. It's still late." Tohru nodded and lay back against the covers.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Is she going to be all right?" Haru asked doubtfully. "She was in such terrible condition when we got to her."

"It could have been worse," Hatori reminded him. "Just be thankful she's alive."

"Oh yummy," Ayame exclaimed excitedly as Shigure restarted the fire. "Nothing like a nice midnight snack after a long, hard night of fighting."

"Ahh yes, its been awhile since I've eaten a creature of the night," Shigure hummed. "This should be quite a treat." The Night Elf lifted the shape shifter, which now looked like nothing more than a small, disfigured fox, and began to roast it over the flames.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"I'm going to call upon Deimos," Akito said finally. "He'll kill the Princess."

"Who's Deimos?" Yusaku asked in curiosity.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Deimos is a dragon. No, he is the most powerful dragon in existence."

The guard's eyes widened. "You mean, the one that lives in underground tunnels?... I've only heard rumors before but...."

"Yes, that's the one."

"But, your entire clan will be killed!" Yusaku exclaimed. "They'll all die along with the Princess! Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yes, they will all die," Akito said darkly. "A fitting punishment I think for protecting a human and disobeying my orders. Even if I must do it alone, I must uphold the respect of our Elf Clan."

Yusaku laughed loudly. "I love the way you think. You're like me. You will give it all up for the sake of power and dignity."

"No, human," Akito replied coldly. "I am nothing like you. I control the powers of darkness. I can put other's in eternal sleep or kill them instantly if I so choose. I can even summon the creatures of the night. You don't even come close to my greatness."

"When I am King of this land," Yusaku said raising himself to his feet and exiting the tent. "We'll see who is the most powerful. I bid you farewell then, Dark Elf."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Okay," Kyo said pointing to the castle. "Kagura, you're an idiot, so you stay here and don't do anything."

"I wanna help," she whined.

"Fine, you can be our.... urm... lookout. So stay here and don't do anything."

"All right."

"Now Hiro," Kyo said turning to the little boy. "Are you still good at making those wooden puppet things?"

"Yeah?"

"Well make a whole bunch, distract the guards, then us three can sneak in and save Kisa while Kagura stays here and does nothing."

"This is such a lame plan," Hiro grumbled. "A five year old could come up with something better."

"Listen you little brat," Kyo spat grabbing Hiro by his collar. "I happen to like my plan so shut the hell up!!"

Hiro muttered something under his breath and began to make the wooden birds. Holding his hands in front of him, twigs began to swirl around him till they rolled together in his palms and formed the shape of the little flying creatures. Then they went fluttering out of his hands and hovered next to him, awaiting his orders.

"Make some bunnies!!" Momiji squealed. "They'll be cute!!" 

Rolling his eyes, Hiro made some rabbits too. After he was finished, he began to send out his commands. "Attack all the guards, every single one of them, but don't let them catch you. Then, lead them out kind of far so we can get into the castle." The wooden animals nodded and went away quickly.

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Are you feeling better Princess?" Shigure asked through bitefuls of shapeshifter.

"Not really," Tohru mumbled sleepily.

"Want some creature of the night?" he asked poking a chunk of roasted meat in front of her. 

She made a face as the strange odor from it filled her nostrils. "Umm, thank you but I think I'll pass." 

"I don't think humans eat that," Haru reminded her. "She may enjoy some fish however."

Tohru looked at him hungrily. "We have fish?" she asked excitedly.

"Nope."

"Oh," Tohru said closing her eyes again.

"Come on Haru," Hatori said finally. "We're going to catch some fish."

"Why?" Haru complained. "I'm eating and its the middle of the night."

"We have to get Tohru some breakfast. She'll be hungry when she wakes up and she'll need her strength."

"Oh fine. I suppose I am the only one capable of catching them." They made their way to a small stream and the Thunder Elf prepared to send a lightening bolt through the water.

"Hold on a minute," Hatori said firmly. "Don't forget that we only need a couple. Don't go killing the whole lake... again."

"All right," the Thunder Elf agreed. Summoning the clouds, a small lightning bolt shot into the water, and three dead fish went floating to the top. They pulled them out and went back to the camp.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"What the hell are these things!" a guard shrieked as he swatted at the wooden bird. It dived at his face, battering him with its wings.

"They're all over the place," another complained. A wooden rabbit bit his ankle and he struggled to shake it off. Finally, Hiro's creations succeeded and the five guards went running through the court yard, trying to swat off the attacking puppets.

"All right!!" Kyo said excitedly. "It worked. Let's go in everyone." The three ran to the entrance, pulled open the huge door and snuck inside.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  


_"Well, well, what have we here?" Yusaku smirked from behind a tree. "It would seem our Princess has come down to the village after all. What a bad girl she is." He turned around and made his way back to the castle to inform her uncle._

__

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru was gazing down at her comb, admiring the way the sunlight reflected off of it. She grinned at Yuki-kun. "I'm having a really good time," she said cheerfully._

_"Good, I'm glad," Yuki said smiling. He led her to a booth filled with elaborately decorated candles. "These are interesting," he commented picking up one shaped like a mouse._

_"They're based off the zodiac animals," the man behind the booth explained. "Are you interested in purchasing them?"_

_Yuki shook his head. "It's all right. I was just... fascinated by them for a moment." The Wind Elf turned to Tohru who was looking the candles over as well. "Kind of ironic that we'd see something like this, don't you think?" _

_"They're so pretty though," Tohru murmured to herself. Yuki began to look at the stand next to them which was covered with different daggers. Glancing at him quickly to make sure he didn't notice, she purchased two of the mouse shaped candles and placed them along with her comb in the little cloth bag she had brought. "Are you ready?" she asked joining Yuki by the weapons._

_"These are so cool," the Wind Elf said in awe as he held up a bronze colored knife with gold colored designs running up the side of the blade._

_"Yeah, I suppose," Tohru laughed. She actually had no real interest in weapons but it was cute to see Yuki getting so excited over seeing them. "If you like it that much I can buy it for you."_

_"No, it's all right," he said putting it down. "I was just looking anyway."_

_"That's not fair Yuki-kun," Tohru said playfully. "Why is it that you get to buy me something but I can't buy you anything?"_

_Yuki looked at her and smiled. "Its not the same thing."_

_"How is it not the same? I suppose I'll just buy it for myself then if you don't want it." Tohru grinned at him and paid for the dagger. "Wow, this is so awesome," she said holding up it up in front of her. "I am so glad I have bought this wonderful thing."_

_Yuki's eyes stayed glued to it as she walked away. "Umm, Princess," he said quickly. "Do you think I could just... umm... hold it for a moment?"_

_"You want to look at it?" Tohru asked as she tried to keep her voice serious. "Hmmm, I suppose I could let you see my beautiful dagger, for perhaps a minute or two." Yuki took it gratefully, fascinated as he held it. "You know," Tohru began slowly. "I really have no need for it actually. Perhaps you should just keep it."_

_"Keep it?" Yuki asked._

_"Yeah," Tohru laughed shaking her head. "Since I've already paid for it, please accept it."_

_Yuki lowered it and smiled happily at her. "Thank you Princess. Thank you very much." Tohru averted her gaze to the floor blushing._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__

_"I told you not to trust her," Yusaku sighed. "Even after she promised to only meet him in private, apparently she still goes down to the village with him anyway. Its such a shame. Who knows what the locals will say if they recognize her, assuming they haven't already."_

_"You were right," Tohru's uncle groaned. "Now what am I going to do? We have to get her out of there without drawing attention to ourselves."_

_"I'll get them sire," Yusaku promised. "I should have taken her away when I first saw them there but I didn't want to act in any way without your full consent first."_

_"You're such a good man," the uncle said quietly. "If only my own son could treat me with the respect you do."_

_"I am not worthy of such praise," he said with a bow. "I'll be off now."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said excitedly, pointing to one of the people performing in the streets. "That man is eating fire!"_

_"I know, its pretty amazing," Yuki agreed. He watched her entranced face and smiled. It felt good to know that he had managed to make her this happy by bringing her here. She tugged on his arm and dragged him to another corner of the market place. _

_"Look, look," she said in awe, "that man is juggling eight glass bottles at once. Our court jester can juggle but not like that! He can only use four bottles at once... or maybe it was five."_

_"I could probably do that too," Yuki said quickly, feeling a need to impress her, "umm if I tried."_

_"Really Yuki-kun?" Tohru exclaimed. "Show me."_

_"Urmmm," he mumbled. "I don't have anything to juggle."_

_Tohru looked at the floor and picked up several stones. "Here, you can use these," she said handing them to him. Yuki looked down at them. This couldn't be that hard. Could it? He heard Tohru gasp and looked up quickly. Yusaku was standing behind her, a hand over her mouth._

_"Come on little Princess," he whispered harshly in her ear. "Don't scream. I'm just telling you its time to go."_

_"You let go of her," Yuki shouted angrily._

_"I don't believe this is any of your business," the guard retorted. "I'm taking her back to the castle. She disobeyed direct orders not to be seen with you in public." Yusaku finally removed his hand from her mouth and turned her roughly to face him. "Now, are you going to come home like a good little girl?"_

_Tohru nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun," she whispered. "I ruined our date." Without looking at him, she began to follow Yusaku._

_The guard paused for a moment and turned to glance back at the Water Elf. "You should probably say your goodbyes. I highly doubt the King will ever allow you to see her again after this." _

_ "Never see her again?" Yuki whispered his eyes widening with fear. But he had never even told her how he felt yet. He was overwhelmed with the urge run up to her and stop them from leaving. He was overwhelmed with the desire to kill that damned Yusaku guy. Then again, maybe this really didn't concern him. She was a Princess after all. How could he have ever thought that they could be together? Watching the back of her head as she disappeared into the distance, Yuki sighed sadly. She was going to the castle now and that was someplace he could never belong. "So this was a date?" he murmured to himself as he turned to walk home. "I guess that's what people would've call it." _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note well, so ends that chapter. Things always start to look up eventually though so no worries. Mmm, Yuki's so sexy.... Oh yeah, I just read an awesome manga. Its called Petshop of Horrors. I need volume two now!! Hurry up Tokyopop!! Oh yeah, anyway, and I got all my hair cut off. Agh, it was like down to my waist and now its almost to my chin, and I dyed it this bronze color. I think my dad has disowned me...lol ^.^ Wait, why am I typing all this? Look, I'm still typing. I should stop. Okay, yeah. I'll post up the next chapter soon (assuming ff.net stops having all these problems and lets us poor authors upload our chapters). :D


	15. To Fear

Akito patted the dragon Deimos lovingly on the nose. The length of its body exceeded fifty feet. Its dark red eyes glowed brightly against it gray, scaly skin. "You will kill them," Akito whispered into its ear. "You will kill them all."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru patted her stomach happily. "Oh, I feel so full," she sighed. "Thank you so much for the food."

"Are you feeling better then Princess?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, much better." She leapt to her feet. "I'm ready for anything now!! We're going to bring back Yuki-kun!" Looking down at her torn and bloody dress, she gasped. "Wow, that's kind of gross. I think I'll change first before I do anything." She went into her bag and pulled out a new gown. "It was so nice of Hana-sama to pack this for me."

"I don't know Princess," Shigure said thoughtfully. "A little blood is kind of sexy. You know, in a wild, untamable, feminine kind of way."

"Shigure," Hatori said flatly. "Can you please keep your strange fetishes to yourself." He glanced over at Tohru. "You can change over there behind that tree. No one will spy on you." 

"I will," Shigure offered.

Hatori gave him a dangerous look. "I said no one will."

"Aya," Shigure complained running to his companion. "Ha-san is so mean!"

"Fear not Gure!" Ayame said gallantly. "In this time of crisis, we shall stand by one another to the very end!"

"Yes, yes we will Aya!!"

Tohru just laughed nervously. "Umm yeah...." Taking the dress, she went behind the tree and changed.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kyo, Hiro and Momiji crept up to Kisa's cell. There had only been two guards at the entrance of the dungeon and Hiro had easily chased them away with more wooden puppets. Kisa was sleeping in the corner on the cold stone floor.

"Kisa..." Hiro said softly. "We've come to get you out."

She stirred a little and opened her eyes. "Hiro!" she cried happily jumping to her feet. Running to the door, she looked at them through a small barred window near the top. "I was so afraid," she cried tearfully. 

Hiro gazed at her, his eyes concerned. "Don't worry, I'm here now." 

Kyo rolled his eyes at them. "All right, can we get this moving along now?" He wrapped his hands around the padlock of the large, stone door and closed his eyes. His heated hands began to glow and the metal of the lock slowly melted down, dripping to the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief after he had finished, he pulled the door open and Kisa came running out.

"Thank you so much!!" Kisa squealed as she ran to him.

"Oh, think nothing of it," Kyo said with a shrug.

Kisa darted past him and embraced Hiro tightly. "You saved me Hiro!!"

Momiji beamed at the two happily while Kyo grumbled something under his breath. "I'm so happy you're all right Kisa," he grinned. 

"Hey! what are you all doing here!!" A man shrieked. "Guards!! We have intruders!! They're taking a prisone...." He was cut short by a blast of wind from Momiji that sent him flying back against the wall. His limp body slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Come on," Kyo said quickly rushing everyone to the stone staircase. A few more guards tried to stop them as they made their way out the door but Kyo used his fire attack to keep them away. Finally, they were out of the castle and running to meet Kagura in the nearby woods.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru and the others had reached a denser part of the wilderness. The trees were so thick that they blocked the sunlight and made it hard to see. "This seems like a good place to look, don't you think?" the Princess asked cheerfully. "I'm sure unicorns would find this the perfect place to hide."

Shigure nodded. "Quite good reasoning if I do say so myself." He sighed dramatically placing a hand to his heart. "Ah Princess, if only you were not promised to another I would make you mine."

Tohru's eyes widened and she looked down at the ground blushing fiercely. "I... I could never..." she stammered. "I love Yuki-kun."

Hatori covered his face with his hand and groaned. "Please don't listen to him Princess. Shigure's just saying that for the sake of making noise."

"But I'm serious!" Shigure whined. "I want the Princess too."

"Yes," Ayame agreed nodding. "The beautiful Princess is quite irresistible, but alas, she belongs to my younger brother so I shall refrain from stealing her heart."

Tohru felt her face grow even hotter and she focused on moving the branches in front of her out of the way.

"I believe," Haru said in his indifferent voice, "that the Princess is a bit uncomfortable with your talk. Perhaps you should be courteous to her and stop."

"I totally agree," Shigure said quickly running to Tohru. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly, pulling her closer to him. "Please forgive me Princess!!" 

Finally, Hatori took a stick and beat Shigure unconscious with it. "It would seem," the Healing Elf commented tossing the stick to the ground, "that without Kyo here, Shigure doesn't know when to stop."

Tohru watched them, unable to help but feel amused. She began to laugh, holding her stomach. "You guys are so funny," she grinned shaking her head. "It's nice the way you care about each other so much."

Hatori looked down at Shigure's limp body on the floor and raised an eyebrow. Somehow beating someone unconscious didn't seem like a form of love to him, but that was just his humble opinion.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Arisa," Hana whispered down to the sleeping girl. "Please wake up." Like before, the light haired Elf didn't move. Hana felt herself growing angry. She was angry at everything. She was angry at life for putting her through this hell. But most of all, she was angry at Akito. "Damn him," Hanajime spat quietly narrowing her eyes. "Damn him.... Damn you Arisa!" The dark haired Elf's voice began to raise as her frustrations built up inside her. "Damn you Arisa," she cried shaking the girl. "Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut!! I told you not to talk back to him. I told you to just stay quiet but you didn't listen. Wake up!! Why won't you wake up!!!" 

The Clear Elf began to weep and ran out of the tent. Why was this all happening now? Their whole world was crumbling, dissolving, falling apart. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to where Yuki was laying in the herbal water. "Yuki," she whimpered taking his hand and closing her eyes. "I'm all alone here. Please help me." _A unicorn will bring him back to life. _ Hana's eyes shot open. That's right. Nothing in the world, not even Hatori's healing powers could reverse a curse cast by Akito. A Dark Elf's powers reigned supreme above all else. However maybe, just maybe, a unicorn could help her. Hana turned and looked out the small entrance of the tent. "Please hurry back everyone," she whispered hopefully. "You have to help Yuki and Arisa."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Ayame, Shigure, Haru, Hatori, and Tohru all felt it at the same time. It was a strange rumbling beneath their feet.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hatori said quietly.

"Tori!" Ayame cried loudly. "Stop frightening me!"

"Fear not Aya!" Shigure shouted. "I shall protect you... aghhhh!" They all felt themselves falling as the ground crumbled beneath them.

"What's happening!" Tohru yelped as she came crashing down with the others. They all groaned as they hit solid ground and looked up to the surface where they had fallen from. 

"This is a giant underground tunnel," Haru commented climbing to his feet. He brushed some dirt from his pants and turned to Tohru. "Are you all right Princess?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said standing up as well. They could feel the ground vibrate again as heavy footsteps came toward them.

"This is bad," Shigure said quietly backing away. "This is really bad."

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked her eyes filled with concern. 

They heard a loud growl rumbling in the tunnel and the smell of smoke began to waft toward them. "It's him," Hatori began slowly. "Its Deimos."

"Deimos?"

"Akito must have called him," Haru said with a sigh. He turned to Tohru. "Only a Dark Elf can control the creatures of the night and Deimos is a dragon, a very huge, very terrifying dragon. Akito must've been really angry, because if he called Deimos, he wants us dead." 

"Then... then," Tohru stammered. "We should turn around shouldn't we? We should run."

"No," Ayame said smiling at Tohru. "Once Deimos has chosen its victims, there is no chance for escape. We can only stay behind and fight him."

The growl echoed louder as they saw a giant shadow coming around the corner of the tunnel. The entire place lit up for a brief moment as it blew fire from its mouth, scorching the wall in front of them. "He's here," Hatori muttered. He turned to Ayame, "you know what you have to do." 

Ayame nodded and put his hands together. Stones began to swirl around him, building piles of rock, and forming the shape of a staircase to the surface. "Run Princess!" he shouted. "Hurry up and run!!"

"What?" Tohru gasped. "I can't leave you guys behind!"

"Dearest, most beautiful Princess," Ayame sighed. "Do you really think you'll help us by being here?" He grinned at her and gave his hair a toss. "We'll fight the Dragon. Find Kyo and the others, so you can bring my little brother back to life. I'm depending on you."

Tohru didn't know what to do. She didn't want to just abandon them like this, but she knew that he was right. If anything, she'd only get in the way if she stayed. "Thank you," she whispered running up the stone stairs. They crumbled behind her, dropping to the floor again as she made it to the top.

"Hurry Princess," Shigure sang. "We'll be waiting!!" Tohru looked down at them, her eyes watering. Below her, she could make out the huge dragon, its dark scaly skin, and glowing red eyes.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * *

  


_Yuki had hidden the dagger Tohru bought him in his tent. It was something he wanted to cherish forever and that meant keeping it hidden from Akito. Fear ran up his spine as he remembered the Princess as she was dragged back to the castle. Was he ever going to see her again? What would he do if they permanently forbade her from speaking to him? He groaned and put a hand to his forehead. This was so terrible._

_"Yuki-kun," Shigure called cheerfully, appearing at the entrance of his tent. "Dinner's ready! Wanna come out of there?"_

_Yuki nodded and followed Shigure to the large table where everyone was eating. "Where's A..Akito," he managed to choke out as he realized the Dark Elf was not there with the others. _

_"Said he wasn't feeling well," Shigure shrugged. _

_"Hey Fire Top!!" Uo yelled kicking Kyo angrily from under the table. "That was my food you greedy bastard!!"_

_"I didn't see your name on it!" he shot back._

_Yuki paid little more attention to the conversation after that. He just couldn't focus. After eating quickly, he got up again and returned to his tent. Someone was waiting for him there._

_"Hello Yuki," Akito said darkly, seated comfortably on Yuki's blankets._

_"A...Akito..." Yuki stammered. "Why... why are you here?"_

_"Yuki, what is this?" He pulled the dagger out from beneath the covers. "Why do you have something like this here?"_

_"I bought it from the... the village," he mumbled, his body breaking into a cold sweat._

_"This..." Akito hissed menacingly, "is a tool for humans. Anything related to human beings are evil. You know that. I've taught it to you since you were a little boy." He smirked at him, his hands glowing a dark purple color. "Do I need to re-educate you, Yuki? Do you want me to demonstrate on you what terrible creatures they are?"_

_Yuki backed away shaking. "Please Akito," he whispered. "Please no."_

_Akito held the dagger up and closed his eyes, his hands glowing even brighter. The weapon began to melt, oozing down the Dark Elf's hands and arms. Opening his eyes, he stood up and walked out of the tent, stopping before Yuki and placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't ever let me find something like that in your possession again. Next time, I won't be so forgiving." He pulled his hand away, leaving a print of the molten metal smeared on Yuki's face and walked away._

_"Damn him..." Yuki growled, his voice shaking. "Damn him."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru stood before her uncle, her heart beating heavily in her chest. He hadn't said anything yet, just looked at her, watched her carefully, and then continued pacing. It was this waiting that was driving her crazy. Why couldn't he just yell at her? Why couldn't he just say whatever it was he wanted to say and end this torturous waiting he was making her endure._

_"Princess," he began finally, stopping in front of her, and narrowing his eyes down at her._

_"Y... yes?" she stammered quickly._

_"You lied to me," he said flatly. "I trusted you. I let you see that ridiculous village boy and you still disobeyed me." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It was so simple. I said you could see him as often as you like, and all you had to do was stay out of the public's eye. Was that so much to ask?"_

_"No uncle," Tohru whispered her eyes welling up with tears. "It wasn't too much to ask. I'm so sorry."_

_"Sorry won't change what you've done," the uncle spat viciously. "What if someone would have recognized you. What would you have done?" Tohru stared down at the floor and didn't answer. "I asked you a question!! What would you have done!!"_

_"I don't know," Tohru mumbled quietly. "I wasn't thinking."_

_"Damn right you weren't thinking!"_

_"Please," Tohru cried finally, falling to her knees and bowing her head. "Just let me continue to see him. I will take full responsibility for what I've done but please just let me see him."_

_Tohru's uncle couldn't help but smile. The Princess was actually bowing down to him. Yes, this was the way it should be. This was the way it should stay. Of course he was going to let her continue to see the village rat. His plan to steal the crown from her would never work otherwise. However, this was good. As long as she remained afraid that he would forbid their relationship, she would learn to obey him, and never do anything against his direct wishes again. "Hmm," the Uncle said rubbing his chin. "Well I don't know if I should. Can I trust you'll never do anything like that again?"_

_"Yes," Tohru pleaded desperately. "I'll do anything you say."_

_Perfect. "All right," he said exaggerating a sigh. "I suppose I can let you see him."_

_Tohru's face lit up happily and she ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you Uncle," she cried. "Thank you so much." _

_He cringed under her embrace and watched her run to her room. "I think I need a bath," he muttered annoyed._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Yuki sat in the grass staring up at the sky. Yusaku's words rang in his head. Tohru wasn't coming. Her uncle would forbid it. She wasn't going to come. He was going to be alone and she wouldn't come. Yet somehow, despite this knowledge, he'd ended up here anyway. Perhaps he wanted to hope that she might show up, and smile at him, because that was the only time he ever truly felt happy. His heart hurt so much right now. If only he could see her._

_Tohru placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder as she came up behind him. He turned to her, his eyes moist. It was her. Tohru was here. "You... you came," he laughed happily placing his hand over hers. "I'm so glad."_

_"Yuki-kun?"_

_Yuki climbed to his feet and cupped her face in his hands, quickly leaning down to her. Before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. "I'm so glad you came."_

  


  


  


  


Writer's note I just looooove my dragon thingy, Deimos. And aren't Yuki and Tohru cute? (sigh) I love those two together very muchly. Yuki's just so... so sexy! Okay, please review and tell me how you liked this chapter. :D I promise to update soon! 


	16. To Love

Shigure looked up at the giant dragon and nodded. "Yup, we're doomed."

"Now now Gure-san," Ayame reprimanded. "Let's not give up yet."

"But... but..." Shigure whined. "There's only four of us and Ha-san can't even fight." He looked accusingly at the Healing Elf. "All he can do is _cure_ people. La dee da."

"Well excuse me," Hatori retorted as he continued picking up rocks to throw at the dragon. "I'm doing the best I can here." Finding a nice, heavy one, he chucked it at Deimos, hitting the creature in the eye. It roared angrily and charged at them.

"Yikes!" Ayame squealed dodging to the side. "I think you just made it angry."

Haru put his hands together and began his chant. Storm clouds swirled over their heads and a bolt of lightening shot down at the dragon. It continued at them unaffected.

"Like I said before," Shigure sighed gathering balls of energy into his hands. "We're doomed."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru ran through the trees desperately searching for help. "Please someone!!" she cried. "My friends need help!! Is anyone here!" The only responses were the chirps of the birds soaring above her. _I saw Deimos. There's no way they can fight that on their own. I need to find someone, anyone._

She felt herself fly back as she struck something hard coming around a giant boulder. "What the hell!!" Kyo yelled. "I'm a cat." He realized Tohru was sprawled in front of him and gaped at her. "What are you doing here? Where's everyone else?"

"Kyo-kun!!" Tohru cried picking up his cat body and shaking it in front of her. "You have to help them. There's a dragon!! It's Deimos!! He's going to kill them all!"

"What? Who?" Kagura gasped. "You mean, Ayame, Shigure and the others?"

Tohru nodded, tears running down her face. "They'll never win against it. You have to help them."

"D...Deimos," Kyo muttered. "I can't believe it. It must have been that bastard Akito...." He looked up at her. "All right, show us where they're at."

"Cool, a dragon!" Hiro said balling his hands into fists. "I can't wait."

"Oh no you don't shrimp," Kyo retorted. "You take Kisa home. You're not coming!"

"What!" Hiro yelled. "So, you think I'm not good enough or something?"

"Do you want Kisa to get hurt?" Kyo asked narrowing his eyes. "Take her home."

Hiro looked at Kisa and sighed. "Come on," he said taking her hand. 

She turned around one last time and called to the others. "Bye Kyo! Bye Momiji! Bye Kagura! It was so nice getting to see you all again." She saw Tohru and waved to her too, even though she didn't know exactly who she was.

"So that was Kisa?" Tohru asked quietly, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Good, I'm glad she's okay."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The King turned to the Elf standing beside him. "Since Yusaku has failed in his attempt to kill the Princess, I leave it up to you now."

"Wh... what about Akito?" the Elf asked hopefully. "Yusaku said Akito had a plan to kill her himself."

"I will not depend on others whom I've never even met," the King spat. "Stop trying to get out of it."

The Elf nodded, tears springing to his eyes. "I'm so sorry!!! I'm so very sorry!!! I just don't think I can go through with killing her!!! Please forgive me!!!"

"Look Ritsu," Tohru's uncle sighed. "You're trying my patience. When your clan disowned you and Akito sent you away, who took you in?"

"It... it... it... was... was you sir."

"Who convinced the queen to accept you as part of the castle?"

"Yo...you you did sir."

"Who hid the fact that you were an Elf from all the people of the court?"

"My King, It... It was... was you."

Tohru's Uncle sighed sadly, shaking his head. "And yet, when it is my turn to call upon you and ask you to do me a favor, you can't even do it?"

"I'm so sorry!!" Ritsu cried jumping to the floor and bowing repeatedly. "I really want to help you! I really do!! But the Princess was always so kind to me and I feel terrible killing her. Please forgive me!!"

"Ritsu," The King said darkly. "You will murder the Princess, and you will enjoy every minute of it, or I will kill you myself."

"Y...yes m'lord," Ritsu whispered.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru gasped heavily as she led Kyo, Momiji, and Kagura to the place where the others and herself had fallen. "It all looks the same," she mumbled her eyes searching between the trees. "I don't remember where it was at."  
  


"Aren't we there yet?" Kyo complained. 

"Umm... almost," Tohru said quickly.

"Wowy!" Momiji cried running up beside her. "So Kyo, he told me that you were a Princess!! I had no idea! And you're so cute!!" He hugged her lovingly, changing into a bunny. 

Tohru laughed and hugged the rabbit to her as she ran. "I knew it!! So you were a part of their clan all along!"

"I was until Akito sent me away," Momiji whined. "I missed everyone so much."

"Aww, poor little Momiji," Tohru whispered tears coming to her eyes. She hugged the bunny tighter, till he was gasping for air. "You're just so precious!!"

"Um Princess," Kagura said tapping her on the shoulder. "I think you're killing him."

"Like you have a right to say anything!!" Kyo shouted. "That's what you're always doing to me!!"

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura gasped leaping on him and squeezing him tightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Tohru stopped suddenly, the huge hole in the ground right in front of them. They could hear the dragon's thunderous growls and the Elves as they called upon their powers. Different colored lights seemed to flash up from the darkness. "This is it," she whispered.

"Princess," Kyo said quietly. "You can go now. We'll help the others."

"But... but."

He looked at her again more firmly. "You want to bring that damned rat back to life don't you? Then hurry up and go!" 

"Come on Kyo-kun," Kagura said pulling him forward. "We have to help them now." She smiled at the Princess reassuringly. "Please just leave everything to us."

Tohru nodded and went to leave. "Wait," Kyo called quietly. He motioned for Kagura and Momiji to go without him. "I'll be there in a second," he told the other Elves. "I just have to say one more thing to her." With a sigh, Kagura left and Momiji used his wind power to lower themselves gently down into the underground tunnel.

"Yes?" Tohru asked tilting her head to the side. "What did you want to tell me?"

Kyo looked away, his cheeks burning. "Princess," he began slowly. "I... I'm not a good person. I know that. But I can't help but wonder.... do you think, if I had met someone like you, like the rat did, would I have been able to change?"

"Kyo-kun, what do you mean? You're a wonderful person."

"No, I'm not," he replied quietly. "I'm selfish, I lose my temper easily, I..."

"You're wrong Kyo-kun," Tohru said smiling. "You're one of the most caring people I know. You just have to learn to see that yourself."

The Fire Elf looked at her, his eyes sad. "Thank you," he whispered. Leaning forward he kissed her quickly on the lips. "Yuki's lucky to have you." Then he went running to the hole and dove in.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru gaped, her face turning bright red. Wiping at her mouth in shock, she stumbled away through the trees. "I'm a princess..." she mumbled to herself. "To think, kissing a princess without permission... I'm supposed to marry Yuki-kun..." She paused that train of thought and sighed. "Poor Kyo-kun. They all have it so rough in their clan. I wonder, is it all Akito's fault?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru wandered aimlessly. "Unicorns..." she murmured. "Come out, come out wherever you are... Unicorns... please come out."

"Princess!!" she heard a voice cry. She looked up and saw Ritsu running toward her.

"Ricchan-san!" Tohru cried out excitedly. "What are you doing out here!!" Leaping on him, she hugged Ritsu tightly, and he changed into a monkey. Tohru gaped down at him in shock.

"Oh I'm so sorry!!!" Ritsu shouted jumping up and down. "I know you didn't know that I'm a Snow Elf and now I've transformed and possibly traumatized you for life!! I'm so sorry!!"

"I had no idea," Tohru admitted in shock. "But, does this mean that you're also... also... are you a guy?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry!! I knew you thought I was a female and I let you think that and I'm so sorry and please forgive me!!!"

"It's.. it's okay Ricchan-san," Tohru said finally. She smiled happily at him. "I'm just so happy to see you. You have no idea what's been happening."

  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * *

  


_"Yuki-kun," Tohru murmured as he kissed her gently, his warm lips enveloping her own. _

_Finally he pulled away. "I'm just so glad that you could come."_

_Tohru used her hand to wipe his cheek. "Yuki-kun, are you crying?"_

_He shook his head. "Princess, there's something I've wanted to say for a long, long time now." Pausing, he looked away blushing. "If only I were stronger, I would have told you this a long time ago."_

_"What is it?"_

_He looked at her for a moment silently. Then he leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."_

_"Oh Yuki-kun..." she said softly. Wrapping her arms behind his neck, she pulled his face closer to hers. "I love you too." Her eyes began to feel moist and she realized she was the one crying. "I always have."_

__

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Ritsu," Tohru's uncle said firmly. "I need you to become one of the Princess's tutors."  
_  


_"B.. But why?" he stammered. "I'm not all that smart."_

_"No, you're not, but I need you to keep an eye on her, see what you can find out about her, that sort of thing."_

_"Y..yes sire," Ritsu said bowing before him. _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru hummed happily as she made her way to the library for her math lessons. She opened the door and was surprised to see a new teacher seated at the table._

_"Hello... Miss Princess ma'am," Ritsu said bowing frantically. "I will be your math tutor from now on."_

_'She's so pretty,' Tohru thought to herself in awe. "Hello," she said smiling and bowing politely before the Elf. "Its a pleasure to meet you."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Yuki and Tohru sat in the tall grass together, watching the sunset. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed quietly in contentment. He loved her. That was all Tohru could think of right now. Yuki-kun actually loved her. Finally, she sat up and ruffled in the pockets of her long skirt. "Yuki-kun," she said happily, "I almost forgot." _

_"What is it?" he asked looking down at her._

_Pulling out two mouse-shaped candles, she handed him one of them. "See?" she grinned. "They were so cute I thought it would be fun if we both had one."_

_Yuki smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you..." he trailed off as he remembered what had happened to the last gift she had gotten him. Akito... didn't like things that reminded him of humans. "... but... I can't accept it."_

_Torhu's face fell as he put it back in her hand. "Why not?"_

_"I'm sorry... I just can't."_

_"Oh..."  
_  


_Yuki gazed down at her disappointed face and sighed. Taking her chin gently in his hand, he turned her to face him. "Princess," he smiled, "I was just kidding. Please let me accept your gift." She handed it to him again and he kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Yay! They love each other (Everyone should do the happy dance around their computer). Finally! Geez! But when is Sexy Yuki going to come back? Bwahaha! Only I know the answer! Oh yah, and thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing XD Its so rewarding when I get good reviews and makes the hours spent typing so worth it :D Thank you!!!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	17. To Remember

Tohru sat cross legged in the grass in front of Ristu, bawling her eyes out. "And then... and then..." she cried. "Yuki was all dead, and we had to find a unicorn and I was attacked by fairies and Yusaku, that mean guard was trying to kill me and then a dragon and some other stuff too!!"

Ritsu sniffed loudly as he listened. "I'M SO SORRY!!" he cried. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT SOMEHOW!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!"

"How's it your fault?"

"I DON'T KNOW!! IT JUST IS!! I APOLOGIZE TO ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!!!"

"No, it's okay," Tohru laughed wiping her eyes. "It's not your fault at all. I'm just glad I had someone to listen."

"Princess... " Ritsu whispered. This was terrible. How could he possible kill her? There was no way he could ever do such a thing. He remembered the King. It was true, that when he had been all alone and abandoned, the King had taken him in. He owed the king his life, but the Princess's life as well?

"And I still don't even know why Yusaku was trying to kill me," Tohru whimpered. 

"I... it'll be all right..." Ritsu stammered. "Now just close your eyes for a moment."

"Umm, okay," Tohru said, closing them. "Why?"

"Just... just keep them closed," he said pulling out a knife. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly. "Ooh, I wonder what it is."

Ritsu lunged at her with the knife, flying past her and stabbing at the ground. "I CANT DO IT!!" he cried, sobbing loudly. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY KING!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY PRINCESS!!"

"Ricchan-san?" Tohru asked opening her eyes again. "What's wrong?" she gasped when she saw the weapon. "No," she whispered, shaking as she climbed to her feet. "Not you too."

"Please, I'm so sorry," Ritsu begged. "The king has ordered that you must die. I didn't want to. I swear I didn't."

"The King?" Tohru asked confused. "But... but my father died a long time ago. There is no King right now."

"Don't you see?! It's your Uncle!! He's been trying to steal the crown from you since your mother died!"

"My... My uncle," Tohru whispered tears coming to her eyes. Her guardian, the one who was supposed to take care of her when her mother died, had been trying to kill her. "Then, then is it his fault that Yuki-kun... that Yuki-kun, is dead?"

"I'm so sorry Princess," Ritsu said bowing in front of her tearfully. 

"Then I really do have no one," Tohru laughed, warm tears streaming down her face. "I really am all alone." Trembling, she looked up at the sky, as if searching for heaven. "MOM!!" she cried. The world was spinning. The darkness was settling in. "YUKI-KUN!! Please, I can't do this by myself! I need you both!!" Covering her face with her hands, she whimpered softly. She couldn't take this anymore. Why couldn't the world just disappear. "Please mommy. If you're watching me right now, please help me."

"Princess," Ritsu said placing a hand on her shoulder. "D... don't cry." 

Tohru turned to him slowly, not quite taking in his form. Sounds seemed to blur around her, taking the form of dizzying colors, swirling around her head. The confusion was too much. The pain was too much. And the world was spinning out of control. Ritsu gasped as Tohru collapsed on the floor, finally passing out before his feet.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Where was she now? A warm place... she was laying down somewhere warm. She could feel the thick, silky blankets covering her body and the soft pillow behind her head. Sweet singing from somewhere faraway, echoed in her ears. The words of a poem she knew by heart, strung together by musical notes. It was so peaceful. _

_ "Tohru.... Tohru....." a voice finally called softly. "Tohru... wake up."_

_Tohru opened her eyes slowly, and she gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "Mom? What are you doing here?"_

_"Sweetheart, I've told you this story a million times already."_

_"What are you talking about Mom? Where am I?"  
_  


_"Have you already forgotten?" her mother asked smiling. "The most important part of the story?"_

_"The story... " Tohru whispered. "About the land far away where you saw a unicorn?"_

_"Yes. I was a little girl and I ran away from the castle, because I was angry at my father."_

_"That's right, and a unicorn, with a star shaped mark by its eye found you and took you home."_

_Kyoko sighed and closed her eyes. "No Tohru, it was I who found the unicorn." She took the worn book that she had always read to her daughter and flipped it open. "I accidentally stumbled upon their home while I was lost in the woods. See this picture here? What is it?"_

_"That's a waterfall. I remember now. You always told me how you found the place far away behind the waterfall. What does that mean exactly?"_

_Her mother smiled at her and kissed her gently on the head. "I love you Tohru. Please bring back Yuki and find happiness."_

_"No wait mom," Tohru cried. "Don't go yet. I have so much I want to tell you."_

_"Goodbye Tohru," she smiled, vanishing before her._

_"Mom!"_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__

__"MOM!!!" Tohru cried tossing in her sleep. "Mom, don't go. Don't go!"

"Princess!" Ritsu babbled frantically. "Wake up! Oh no! I've done this to you somehow. IT"S ALL MY FAULT!! FORGIVE ME!!"

"What?" Tohru murmured waking up and pulling herself into sitting position. "Ricchan-san? What happened?"

"Princess! You're awake!!"

"I guess I was just dreaming," she said closing her eyes. "I know where I have to go now. I saw it while I was traveling with the others."

"Where?" 

"I need to find the waterfall. That's where the unicorns are."

"You know where to go now?" Ritsu asked confused. "But how?"

Tohru looked down at her lap. "M...my mom told me."

Ritsu was silent for a moment before smiling solemnly at her. "Well good luck then, Princess. I... I'm sorry about earlier. Please forgive me. I'll tell the king that you're dead, and maybe he'll stop his search for you."

"Thank you Ricchan-san," Tohru said softly as she climbed to her feet. "Good bye." She turned around and went in the direction to find the waterfall they had all passed so long ago. "Even if I have to do it alone." she told herself. "I can't give up." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Several hours passed before Tohru found the place she was looking for. She looked up at the large structure and grabbed her stomach. "I'm so hungry," she moaned. Shaking her head frantically, she stood up tall again. _Not now,_ she told herself. _I can eat later._

Another ten minutes later, she seated herself on the ground in front of the fall and sighed. She was here, but what was she supposed to do? Dipping a hand into the water she swirled it around, taking a handful and sipping it. It felt good going down her parched throat. Staring at her reflection in the pool of water, she sighed. _What did my mom mean, behind the waterfall? It's all rock and that's all._ In the reflection, she saw a flash of light, coming from the falling water. _What... was that?_ she wondered looking up. The flash of light sparkled again, ever so faintly.

Standing up, Tohru made her way around the pool of water, to the rocky place right beside the fall. She climbed over the rocks until she was even closer. Gasping, she realized there was a small space between the sheet of falling water and stone. If she could just crawl behind it, she could see if this was what her mother meant. 

When Tohru had done so, she found herself in a dark cave, the entrance blocked by the falling water. It was very dark, but she could make out the dim light, coming from the other end. A gust of wind rushed out at her and she felt very afraid, but she knew she had to move on. Keeping her hand trailing along the edge of the damp walls, she followed it to the end of the tunnel and to the light.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hey Shigure, you still alive?!!" 

"Just barely!!"

"Good, then get out of my way!" Kyo shouted as he threw fire at the dragon.

"Try to hold still," Hatori instructed as he held his hands over Momiji's leg.

Momiji whimpered, squirming on the ground. "But it hurts."

Hatori closed his eyes and the warm glow from his hands enveloped the rabbit's wounded skin. It began to heal, disappearing completely. "See?" Hatori said taking a deep breath. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it. You feel better now?"

"Yeah, much better!" Momiji squealed jumping to his feet. "Even if it takes us all day and all night, and the day after that, and the night after that, and then the next day..."

"Just get on with it!" Kyo yelled annoyed.

"Oh yeah, no matter how long it takes, we'll defeat you Deimos!!"

"That's simply precious," Ayame nodded. "But be a dear Momiji and actually do something. I get the feeling your words are not wounding it a great deal."

"Yes sir!!" the Wind Elf shouted holding out his hands, the air swirling heavily in his palms.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru walked out of the cave in awe. This was it. This was the place she had been searching for, the place her mom had found so long ago. _I'm here. _ The world seemed to take on a new level of brightness. Everything was in full bloom, colorful, and beautiful. It was so... amazing. In the distance, she could see the horned creatures, playing in the fields of green grass. She had found the unicorns. 

Unsure of what to do, she stood there, mesmerized by their serene beauty. Finally, one noticed her. It came toward her, silently, knowingly, its eyes never leaving her face. Tohru almost took a step back, so intimidated she was by its piercing eyes.

"H..hello," the Princess finally stammered as it stopped in front of her. It looked at her carefully, before bending it's head and pointing to her necklace with its horn. "Do you mean this?" Tohru asked confused. She popped it open, and the unicorn gazed at the picture inside. The Princess noticed the mark by the unicorn's eye and gasped. "Are you the one... who helped my mom?"

It looked at her silently, not moving nor answering, but somehow, Tohru knew she was right. "Please," Tohru begged quietly, her eyes welling with tears. "Please help me bring the man I love back to life." She wrapped her arms around its neck, hugging it tightly. "Please help me bring back Yuki-kun."

  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

  


_"And then Yuki-kun gave me this necklace," Tohru said holding it fondly. "I love him sooooo much."_

_"Ummm... P.. Princess," Ritsu stammered. Could she really be talking about the Yuki from his clan? But that would mean that she was breaking the biggest taboo of all. Humans and Elves were never supposed to fall in love._

_"Yes?"  
_  


_He was silent for a moment. How could he say this without her suspecting that he was an Elf too? No one at the castle was supposed to know. "N... nothing," he said quickly. "I'm so sorry for interrupting you!! Please forgive me!! I deserve to die!!!" _

_"Oh, it's all right..." Tohru laughed. "Please don't apologize." She looked down at her math text book in front of her. "We didn't even start working did we?"_

_"I'm so sorry!! I should be teaching you like I'm supposed to!!" Ritsu shrieked pulling out a knife. "I'll kill myself right away to atone for my sins!!"_

_ Tohru gasped and tried to wrestle the knife from Ritsu. "Agh!! No Ricchan-san!! You still have so much to live for!"_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Ricchan-san is my new math tutor," Tohru explained as Yuki bandaged up her bleeding hand. _

_Yuki narrowed his eyes angrily. "How does that explain how you got hurt? I'll kill the person who did this to you."_

_"No, it wasn't like that," Tohru said quickly. "It was a total accident. I was just trying to keep her from killing herself."_

_"From killing herself?"_

_"She's a very sweet person but she seems to think that all the world's problems are her fault. So she apologizes, and apologizes and apologizes for everything."_

_Yuki looked at her thoughtfully. "That reminds me of a cousin I had. I haven't seen him for a long time though."_

_Tohru held up her loosely wrapped hand and smiled happily. "I feel all better now Yuki-kun. Thank you."_

_He blushed a little and kissed the top of the injured hand. "Good, I'm glad." _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Yuki felt his voice catch in his throat as he tried to speak. He was going to ask something very serious right now. Something he had been wondering about for awhile now, but wasn't sure he could say. "Princess," he began quietly._

_"Yes?"_

_He didn't respond right away and instead chose to play with the grass in front of him. "Well, umm, I've been wondering..." he murmured nervously. "D... do you think there's any way we could get married? Even though you're a princess?"_

_Tohru turned to him, her cheeks flushed. "You... you want to marry me?"_

_"If it was what you wanted," he stammered, "then I would want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_"Yuki-kun," Tohru cried hugging him tightly, changing him into a mouse. She held him in her hands affectionately. "Yes, I want to be with you too. I don't care what anyone says. I want to be your wife."_

_"Then," Yuki promised brushing his nose against her cheek. "Then we will someday. We're going to get married and then we can finally be together."_

_"Yes... Yuki-kun... we're going to get married."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"Yusaku," Tohru's Uncle called grinning. "I believe the preparations have finally come to an end."_

_"That is encouraging to hear sire," the guard said bowing before him. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?"_

_"Not just yet. I have a meeting with the royal council later today. I'm going to try to coax them into overthrowing the Princess."_

_Yusaku smiled coldly. "Yes. I'm sure they'll all agree that she is unfit to rule."_

_"Don't be so sure about that," the Uncle warned. "You never know. They may not be as easy to convince as you think. Even if they go along with our plan, it doesn't necessarily mean we have their full loyalty. Any one of them could betray us."_

_"I see," Yusaku said looking away. "I suppose you're right. Any one of them could be a traitor..."_

_"And by the way, Yusaku. Your job is going to be the most fulfilling of them all." The uncle laughed a little and sat back comfortably in his throne. "You will be the one to assassinate the Princess." _

_Yusaku remained quiet, not sure what to say. He should be happy. He should be. "It'll be an honor," he replied at last._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_This was the uncle's moment. He would put on a show for these men and they would hold no doubt whatsoever, that his word was law. They would follow him and he would rule the kingdom. _

_"This is terrible," Tohru's uncle sighed as he covered his face with his hands. "First the king and now his damned wife. We can't let that little girl become the queen."_

_"Well what can we do?" the head of the council asked. "It was the Queen's last request before she died that her daughter should rule."_

_"Her death was two months ago," another member moaned. "We have to do something quick before the people realize this much time has passed without a ruler."_

_"And if foreign nations were to find out," the head of the council shivered. "We'd be ruined."_

_"I won't stand for this!" Torhu's Uncle shouted jumping to his feet. "When my brother died, I should have been the next in line to rule. Instead we were forced to leave the country in the hands of that incompetent wife of his. Now, she has the gall to crown her daughter as queen?! This is ridiculous!"_

_"Does the princess know of her mother's last wish?"_

_"Of course not," Tohru's uncle said dryly. "It wasn't hard to keep the truth from her when she runs out everyday to play around with that village boy."_

_"Ah yes, the princess and the village rat. How disgraceful. Pray tell then sire, what shall we do about Princess Tohru?"_

_"If she were dead," the uncle began calmly resting his chin in his hands. "If she were dead, she wouldn't be able to become queen. I could be ruler, and my son after me. A whole new line of Hondas would take the throne. If only she were dead..."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Tohru was being consumed. The nightmare was eating her alive. Hugging her blankets tightly, she dreamt she saw Yuki dissolve in her arms, fading into blackness. _

_"Princess," Yuki called quietly from his place perched on Tohru's window sill. "wake up princess."_

_"Hmm?" Tohru murmured opening her eyes. She sat up quickly in bed, a little surprised. "Yuki-kun? What are you doing here?"_

_"Hehe, I guess I just wanted to see you." Yuki grinned at her, the pale moonlight from the window outside casting a dim glow on his face._

_"Yuki-kun," Tohru giggled nervously. "What if my uncle finds you here. We'll both be in trouble."_

_"Hmm, that may be so, I guess I better not let him find me then." He climbed down from the window and sat beside Tohru on her bed._

_"How exactly did you get up here anyway?" Tohru asked confused. "Umm, this room is on the fourth floor of the castle." _

_"Oh, it actually wasn't that hard," Yuki explained brushing a few leaves from his shirt. "I climbed up the tree outside to your window."_

_"Yuki-kun! That's dangerous!"_

_"Naw, its perfectly safe." He kissed her gently on the lips. "And it was worth it too. But you know, I don't think I like your room being so easy to access. Anyone could just come in here if they wanted to."_

_"Why would anyone want to sneak in here?" Tohru laughed shaking her head. _

_He was silent for a moment. "You'd be surprised. Royalty shouldn't be so trusting when there's power involved."_

_"Does it bother you? That I'm a princess?" _

_"Of course not," Yuki said shaking his head. "As long as it doesn't bother you that I'm not a prince."_

_"But you are," Tohru said placing her hand on his playfully. "You're my prince. I'm actually really glad you came too."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"I was having a horrible dream. I'm glad you woke me up from it."_

_"What was it about?"_

_"Hmm," Tohru said thoughtfully closing her eyes. "I don't remember anymore, but afterwards I felt very sad."_

_"Don't worry about it," Yuki reassured running a hand through her hair. "It was just a dream. Dreams can't hurt you."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note And so ends the flashbacks. (I thought it would be a good idea to reuse part of the first chapter like this so you could see how it all connects). For anyone curious, the chapter where they all passed the waterfall was the beginning of chapter nine. I wanted it to be a place she knew and that stood out to her without her consciously realizing it. The story's almost over everyone!! Review! Review!


	18. To Wake

The unicorn stepped in front of Tohru and made its way to the cave. Tohru wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, so she followed it. As they walked through the darkness, she could make out the entrance and the water fall in front of it. To her surprise, the unicorn did not go to the side and around the falling water as she had. It kept walking straight, its horn touching the sheet of water and it splitting down the middle, and making an exit . Then the water from the pool beneath them swirled up, making a path leading back to solid ground.

Without hesitation, the unicorn began to walk on the path of water, leading her to the other side of the pool. Tohru however, was not so confident. Would she be able to walk over it too? Or was it something only the unicorn could do? As if sensing her uncertainty, it stopped midway, and looked at her, motioning for her to follow. Taking a deep breath, Tohru put a foot onto the water path and found it was actually quite solid. Then she followed the unicorn the rest of the way down to land.

"We're finally going to do it," Tohru thought to herself amazed. "We're finally going bring Yuki-kun back to life."

Tohru found another thing surprising as well. For some reason, the unicorn knew exactly where to go, and rather than Tohru leading the way, she was the one following. The Princess smiled gently to herself. This was the same unicorn that had helped her mother all those years ago. Maybe it was like a guardian angel that watched over her family. "Thank you," Tohru found herself murmuring to herself. "Thank you so much."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Hana sat crossed legged on the floor beside Arisa. "Something's coming," the Clear Elf whispered to herself. "Something powerful." She stood up and went outside. Even though she couldn't see them yet, she smiled to herself. "Princess, so you finally found a unicorn."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Akito sat, kneeled before the dead Elf and holding Yuki's pale hand to his face. "My Yuki," he breathed. "I have sent Deimos and they will kill that Princess who did this to you. And, it will kill everyone else as well, including that annoying Hana girl. That means it'll just be you and me Yuki.... I'll bring you back and then it'll be just the two of us." 

Tohru stood at the entrance of the tent, her eyes wide. Was this Akito? Did he really just say that he wanted to kill his entire clan, his entire family? How... how could someone even think such a thing? 

Akito's head turned quickly as he noticed the girl for the first time. Tohru gasped and took a step back. "It's you..." he muttered climbing to his feet. "It has to be... that foul scent from the nightgown you left here. It's you... you disgusting bitch." He pointed an accusing finger at her and began to tremble with anger. "It's your fault that Yuki's dead!!! You killed him, you damned human girl!!"

"It... it wasn't me..." Tohru stammered, the unicorn standing behind her. "I... I brought a unicorn so I could help him."

"NO!!" Akito screeched. "I'm the one who will bring him back to life. You should be dead!! Why aren't you dead!!" He lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. "I'll kill you myself then. I'll kill you!!" He put a hand on her forehead and whispered harshly. "Power of darkness, instant dea...."

"Stop Akito!!!" Shigure shouted running to them, panting loudly. Behind him came the rest of the Elves. 

"You... you all defeated Deimos..." Akito murmured in shock. "How can that be?" 

Momiji put his hands together... and a gust of wind knocked Akito off of Tohru. 

"Momiji," Akito spat, struggling back up to his feet. "How dare you defy me!! You're not supposed to be here." He glared angrily at each of them. "None of you are!! You should all be dead!! You're traitors!! All of you are lying traitors!! How dare you help a human girl!! You deserve to die!!" Putting his hands together a dark cloud began to swirl around him.

"We have to stop him!!" Kyo shouted. The Elves all pounced on Akito knocking him back.

"You have to stop," Shigure begged holding an arm back. "Please, we are your loyal clan members. You can not forsake us like this."

"Damn you Shigure!" Akito yelled. "You're the worst of them all. You promised you would never leave me!! You promised you would never betray me! I want you all to die!!"

"Akito," Shigure said quietly. "I said as long as you wished for me to stay by your side, I would remain. However, if you wish for all of our deaths, then I can no longer keep that promise I made."

Akito's eyes opened wide and he stopped struggling. "So its true then. You all really have chosen that human over your leader." He laughed bitterly. "If I am to be alone for the rest of my miserable life, then so be it. I don't need pathetic bastards like you in my clan." He felt Ayame loosen a hold on his other arm and he jerked it free, punching the snake in the gut. "Let go of me!" he spat. He managed to kick Shigure as well. "You too. All of you.... just get away from me!" Getting up, he glared at Tohru one last time. "Don't think this is finished human. I will come back one day and I will take Yuki from you." Then, he turned around and disappeared into the woods.

"Are... are you guys all right?" Tohru gasped running to their sides. 

"We're fine darling Princess," Ayame said with a sigh. "Although it is a bit sad that we've just lost our clan head like this."

"But... but this means you guys really did it," Tohru laughed happily. "You defeated that dragon." She wiped at her wet eyes. "I'm just so glad you're all okay."

"Princess," Hana said quietly coming up to her.

"Hana-sama!" Tohru cried running up and hugging the dark haired Elf. "Its so good to see you again."

"Please forgive me, Princess," she said looking away. "I should've helped when you were attacked by Akito but it all happened so fast and I have no power. I'm so... terrible," she whispered her eyes beginning to water.

"Its all right," Tohru said surprised. "You don't have to feel bad, and everyone saved me so its okay." She smiled happily at everyone. "Thank you all so much."

Hana dropped to the ground, bowing her head. "Please Princess," she cried. "Please ask your unicorn to help Arisa. Akito put his spell of Eternal Sleep on her and I'm just so afraid for her. I know I'm being selfish but please help her."

"All right," Tohru said softly taking the girl's hand and helping her to her feet. "But please don't beg like that. We'll go help her."

"I can't believe it," Hatori muttered in shock. "Akito actually used his dark magic on a defenseless Clear Elf. "That's ridiculous."

"Poor Uotani," Kagura sighed. "I hope she'll be all right."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


They led the unicorn to where Uo lay in the tent. "Can you help her?" Tohru asked. It stepped forward, peering down at the girl carefully. Finally, it leaned its head over her and touched its horn to her forehead. The horn glowed dimly and Uo moaned a little, blinking her eyes a few times.

"What happened?" Uotani groaned struggling to sit up. "My head's killing me."

"Arisa..." Hana whispered leaping on the girl and hugging her tightly. "Arisa! You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I've been."

"What are you talking about Hana?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru took a deep breath. It was finally time to bring Yuki back to life. She knew she should do it right away but she couldn't help but run to the nearby stream and check her reflection in the water. "I look terrible," she groaned. She'd been through so much in the last few days that keeping up appearances had been the last thing on her mind. Dipping a hand in the water, she tried combing through her hair with her fingers and finally gave up. "It's no use," she sighed. The unicorn came up behind her and nudged her gently on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Tohru smiled as she stood up and hugged the unicorn. "I'm keeping you waiting, aren't I. All right, I'm ready now." They went to the tent where Yuki was waiting in the pool of herbal water.

"Yay!! My little brother is going to be brought back to life!" Ayame squealed.

Haru nodded. "It'll be nice to see my first love again."

"I'm sorry," Tohru said quietly. "But do you think I could be alone with him for a moment when he comes back." She looked up at them, her eyes pained. "Please?"

"But of course Princess!" Shigure cried. "We wouldn't dream of ruining this momentous occasion for you. We'll just be off now." He made no attempt to move.

"All right Dog," Kyo said grabbing him in a headlock and dragging him away. "We're going now and that's final." The others smiled at Tohru and went to wait for them at the other end of camp.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Yuki-kun..." Tohru called as she came into the tent. "I've brought a unicorn to help you." She looked at his pale form and felt fresh tears well up in her eyes. Running to his side, she kneeled before him, choking back sobs. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," she cried desperately, taking his cold hands and holding them to her heart. "Please forgive me. I... I'm so sorry."

The unicorn stepped up to them and placed it's glowing horn on his forehead. It remained there for a moment, and Tohru could see the color slowly returning to Yuki's face. Finally, the unicorn pulled away and walked out of the tent. For a moment, nothing happened, and Tohru felt dread welling up in her chest. "Yuki-kun...." Tohru murmured anxiously. "Wake up. Please... wake up."

Yuki's eyes slowly opened and he turned to look at Tohru. He seemed a bit dazed but he smiled fondly at her. "Princess," he said cheerfully. "Good morning. Was I asleep too long?"

Tohru couldn't hold back anymore and turning away slightly, she began to cry. "Good morning Yuki-kun," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, you were asleep for a very long time."

"Princess?" Yuki asked concerned sitting up. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He noticed the water he was laying in and made a face. "Eww, what is this stuff? It smells terrible." Climbing out, he looked down at his soggy clothes clinging to his skin. "How odd"

"Yuki-kun..." Tohru said happily. "I just want to say your name over and over again. Yuki-kun... Yuki-kun... Yuki-kun."

Yuki laughed and kissed her gently on the lips. "What's gotten into you today? You're so emotional."

"I'm just thinking how much I love you," she said hugging his wet arm tightly.

"Well that's good," Yuki nodded. "I love you too."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The unicorn waited in the trees watching Tohru and the others as they gathered around Yuki. Tohru finally noticed and came to the woods, smiling happily. "Thank you so much," she murmured hugging it around the neck. "You have no idea how much you've helped us." The unicorn rubbed its face against her cheek before going off and returning to its home. "Bye..." Tohru said quietly.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hmmm, so the Princess is dead," the King mused contentedly. "I suppose life can be good to us sometimes." He looked down at Ritsu and nodded. "Good work." The Snow Elf was silent and stared at the floor.

Yusaku watched from the doorway, anger boiling inside of him. Damn, he was the one who was supposed to kill her. He was supposed to be the one receiving the King's praise. He was going to be the King's son. Him and no one else. Him, damn it.

The King noticed Yusaku and grinned broadly. "Come my friend! This is a time of great celebration! We have succeeded in destroying the only person standing in our way!!"

"But of course My King," Yusaku said bowing before him.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Everyone tried their best to explain to Yuki what had happened, however he found it slightly hard to believe. "I was.... what now?"

"You... were... dead," Kyo spat slowly. "You... stupid... rat... D....E....A.... D....dead."

"And this happened... how again?"

"I can't do this," Kyo said his irritation growing . "I may just kill him again if I try."

"Now now," Shigure said trying to calm the Fire Elf down. "You can see how this may be a little hard for him to accept right now. It's not often that one dies and then is brought back to life like this."

Tohru snuggled against Yuki's arm, her heart swelling with joy. "It doesn't matter now anyway," Tohru sighed happily. "My Yuki-kun has come back."

Yuki felt himself blush and he rested his chin gently on the top of her head. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this."

"Like I said," Tohru said quietly. "I'm just happy that you're alive again. I don't want to think about anything else... because it'll make me sad."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Yup, sexy Yuki's alive again. At first I was planning to make the story end immediately after he came back to life but there are just too many loose ends to tie up with the Uncle and Yusaku and all that. That's why there are still four chapters left! Please review :D

  


  



	19. To Search

Kyo snuck up to the tent where Tohru and Yuki were sleeping and peeked through the entrance. What the hell was that rat going to do to her in the middle of the night? He couldn't be trusted!! And the poor princess would be too innocent and naïve to stop him. However, Kyo was quite annoyed to find the two asleep peacefully beside one another, with Tohru's head resting on his shoulder. She shifted a little in her sleep and Kyo backed away, afraid he had woken her up.

"What are you doing?"

Kyo jumped and turned around to see Kagura standing beside him. "What the hell!" he whispered harshly. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, you shouldn't be here in the first place. Why are you spying on them?"

"I'm just making sure the rat doesn't attack her in her sleep," Kyo stammered blushing fiercely. "What's wrong with that?"

"I see," Kagura replied smiling sadly. "Well, its sweet of you to be so concerned about the Princess...." She trailed off and looked away. "I saw you when you kissed her the other day." She punched him in the face.

"Ow," Kyo spat, holding his cheek. "Damn you."

"But like I was saying," she continued softly. "It really hurt me to see that. I know you care about her, but can't you see she loves Yuki? Why do you have to be this way? You'll only end up getting hurt... and .... you already have someone who cares so much about you."

"Oh yeah?" Kyo muttered rolling his eyes, "and who would that be?"

"Me you moron!!"

Kyo glared at her angrily. "Give me a break. You don't really love me anyway!! You just like having someone to obsess over!!"

Kagura gaped at him, taking a step back. "Is... is that what you think?" she asked her eyes filling with tears. She turned around and walked away. Kyo watched her silently before going back to his tent.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The king stood triumphantly before his guests in the ballroom. "It is with a heavy heart," he sighed loudly, "that I announce the Queen's passing away. When she died, she ordered that I, as her daughter's uncle, now claim the throne in her place. However, tragically, so distraught was she by her mother's death, the young princess killed herself as well." The guests looked down sadly. "But fear not!!" the Uncle boomed. "We shall rise above this great sadness and try to enjoy life despite what has happened. Let us feast everyone, in celebration of your new ruler!!" He laughed loudly and the crowd gaped at him in shock.

"He must be joking!" a man whispered. "Doesn't he feel any remorse at all? He just lost two members of his family."

"Is it just me," another guest commented quietly, "or does he strike you as just a little bit.... insane?"

"Come my friends!! We have much good food and drink!! Let us eat and dance!" He grabbed his wife and pulled her down to the floor, swinging with her to the music.

"Let go of me, you horrible man," she demanded harshly. "I have no desire to dance with you."

"Ahh, but you are my wife and you will dance with me nonetheless."

"You are a terrible husband and a negligent father. Your son hates you, you bastard."

The King smiled. "He will understand one day, that all I've done, I've done it for him. One day he will realize what a loving father I've always been." He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, "and he will learn to love me and respect me as well."

"That's what you think," she spat viciously as he dipped her back with the music. "But he will never love you, no matter what you do." The king growled at her and let go, knocking her to the ground. Everyone watched in shock as he marched back to the front and sat on his throne.

He glared at the guests angrily. "What are you looking at!!! Why aren't you dancing!! Dance, damn it!!" Everyone quickly resumed what they were doing.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru and the Elves all ate breakfast together at the long table. She finally noticed that one member was missing. "Yuki-kun?" she asked turning to him. "Where's Hatori-san?"

He looked up from his food, and glanced around the table. "Oh, I'm not sure. I didn't see him leave."

"I can answer that question," Shigure said loudly, holding a spoon high in the air. "Now that Akito is gone, the ones who were sent away can return, so he's probably gone to get them."

"So that means Kisa and Hiro get to come back!" Momiji said happily.

"Not to mention..." Ayame said grinning mischievously, "his dearest Kana. I'm sure he's looking for her right now." 

"Who's Kana?" Tohru asked swallowing a bite of food.

"Kana and Ha-san were in love with one another awhile ago," Shigure sighed. "But Akito forbids relationships within the clan and sent her away. Poor Ha-san never quite recovered from the guilt of knowing his love for her got her exiled while he was allowed to remain here with everyone else."

"That's.... that's so sad," Tohru cried, her eyes beginning to water. She grabbed Yuki's shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Don't cry Princess," Yuki comforted placing a hand on her head. 

She jerked her head back up instantly, and Yuki jumped in his seat in surprise. Putting her hands to her heart, Tohru sighed dreamily, the tears already gone. "But its so romantic," she gushed. "To think, he loved her so much all this time."

"Amazing," Yuki commented kissing Tohru on the cheek. "You recovered from that so quickly."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"What should we do Ritsu?" Tohru's personal attendant sighed. "I was there when m'lady's mother died and I heard her say she wanted her daughter to be queen. That King is so... I don't even know what to call him. And all this time, I had no idea m'lady was in love with Yuki as well."

"I'm so sorry Kana!" Ritus cried. "The Princess used to speak of being in love with a Yuki but I only just found out the other day that she meant the one from our clan!! I had no idea before that!! I'm so sorry!!"

"It's okay," Kana said smiling sadly. "Yet, although I've only been her personal attendant for a couple years, it makes me a bit sad that she never confided in me, though she felt she could trust you after only a few weeks."

Ritsu's eyes widened and he put his hands to his head screaming. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME KANA!! I WAS SO UNWORTHY OF THE PRINCESS'S CONFIDENCE!!!"

"Please Ritsu," Kana said nervously, glancing around, "someone will hear you. It's all right. I didn't mean it that way." She looked down at the floor and played with her hands nervously. "Umm, when you were out there, and you spoke to the Princess, did you happen to see Hatori? I heard she was traveling with our clan this whole time."

"No, I'm sorry Kana!!" Ritsu said bowing over and over again in front of her. "I only saw the Princess and she was alone at the time. Everyone else was fighting Deimos."  
  


"D... Deimos," Kana cried panicking. "Are they all right? What happened to them!! Is Hatori okay? Is everyone else okay? Oh my god, not Deimos!! There's no way they could defeat that dragon!!" She grabbed Ritsu's hand and dragged him out of the room. 

"Where are we going?" Ritsu asked confused.

"Where do you think!!" Kana exclaimed. "We have to find out if they're all right!! I won't be able to sleep without knowing whether or not they're okay!!"

"But...but... but...." Ritsu stammered. "What about Akito!! We're not allowed to communicate with the other clan members anymore!! Or what about the people of the castle. W.. won't they wonder where we've gone!!"

"I highly doubt they'll care too much about servants like us," Kana said in a low voice. "And besides, we're not slaves here. They may have taken us in out of kindness but that doesn't mean we have to stay here."

"But.. but..." Ritsu continued to argue as she pulled him out the exit of the servant's quarters. "There are so many millions of other reasons why we should stay here where its safe!!"

"Ritsu!" Kana said glaring at him angrily. "We're going and that's final!!"

"Y..yes ma'am."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki and Tohru went out into the fields where the Water Elf had kept his flowers. However, Yuki had been gone for so long, that they had all withered and died. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun," Tohru cried as she looked down at them in shame. "I should have taken care of them when you were... umm... asleep... but I completely forgot."

"Please don't apologize," Yuki reassured kneeling before them. "I'm a little sad that they're gone, but not as devastated as I would have been if I lost you...." he trailed off and stared at the ground. "It feels good, being able to grow and mold something with your own hands, and should they die like this, I can always start over and they'll sprout again. However, the fact that you were in so much danger all this time, with me unable to do anything is what really hurts. Knowing that you did all that just for my sake is... the mere thought of it is driving me insane."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru said quietly. "It was my fault you got hurt. I would do anything to protect you, so please don't feel bad."

"No," Yuki said firmly standing up in front of her. He took her hands and held them close to him. "I don't care what the circumstances are. You will not die because of me." He stared intently at her face, his eyes pained. "Never do anything like that again. Please, if something ever happens to me, let me be and I will wait for you in the afterlife. But please, never do anything so dangerous again." His vision began to blur and he blinked angrily. "You were in so much danger and I couldn't do a thing to help you. What kind of husband will I make if I can't even protect you." 

"Don't say that Yuki-kun," Tohru cried, tears coming to her eyes. "It's over and it doesn't matter anymore. I just want to be with you now. You do still want to marry me don't you?"

"Yes," he said quietly, wiping her eyes dry with his hand. "I do want to marry you. I just feel so unworthy of you now."

"Don't you understand?" she whispered tilting her head up and kissing him gently on the lips. "You're the one I love. I don't want to be with anyone else."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kana breathed in the fresh air as she made her way through the woods, dragging Ritsu behind her. "This is so nice," she sighed. "It feels like forever since I've been able to be outside like this."

"Umm... yes... of course," Ritsu agreed looking around nervously. 

"But how are we going to find them," Kana moaned. "I don't even know where we're going."

"I'm sorry!" Ritsu shrieked. "I should have received directions ahead of time. This is all my fault!"

"Umm, actually its not," Kana said. "Please stop saying that." She stopped when she saw a small bottle of antiseptic laying on the ground. "Hatori always carries medical supplies around," she murmured to herself. "I wonder if this is his."

"It might be," Ritsu offered. "So that means we're going the right way, aren't we."

"I hope so."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Hatori led Kisa and Hiro back to camp, barraging them with questions. "Now, are you sure after all this time on your own, you haven't heard a single thing about Kana's whereabouts?"

"I'm sorry Grandpa Hatori," Kisa apologized. "But we haven't seen her since Akito sent her away a couple years ago."

"I see," the Healing Elf sighed.

"What the hell are we even going back to camp for anyway," Hiro grumbled. "Me and Kisa were doing perfectly fine on our own."

"Hiro, you should learn to be a little more grateful," Hatori reprimanded. "You should be happy you're going back."

"So what happened to Akito?" Hiro spat. "You didn't tell us what the deal is with that bastard yet."

"He abandoned our clan for his own interests. There was nothing we could do."

"Hey!" Hiro said excitedly. "Does that mean I get to be leader now?"

"Umm, no."

"Well why not!"

Hatori shook his head and sighed. "Just don't worry about that now. We haven't decided what we're going to do yet." He thought he saw someone walking in the distance but they disappeared in the trees.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kana stopped walking completely and stood there for a moment silently. 

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked panicking. "Did I do something to annoy you?"

"No, its not that," Kana reassured. "I just... felt something for a moment there." She searched the trees carefully, and finally spotted three figures walking in the distance. "Hatori?" she whispered to herself. "Is that you?"

"Where?" Ritsu asked shocked. "I don't see anyone." 

Kana wasn't listening. She began running as fast as she could to the figures. As she got closer, she could see for certain that it was definitely Hatori, Kisa and Hiro before her. "Hatori!" she cried jumping on him from behind. "It's you!!"

"K..Kana?" he gasped turning around. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh Hatori," she whimpered kissing him all over his face. "I've missed you so much. I've thought of you every day."

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and closed his eyes. "Oh Kana, it feels so good to hear your voice again. Please come back to the clan," he begged quietly. "Akito's gone now. So, please stay with us again."

"Oh give me a break," Hiro groaned. "Could you guys be any more gross?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Come on, Princess" Yuki pleaded with Tohru. "Just this once. I've been dying to do this with you."

"No, Yuki-kun," Tohru said squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head frantically. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"It'll be fun. You'll like it."

"But I'm afraid!!"

"You do trust me don't you?"

"Well of course I do," Tohru said quickly. "That's not it. I'm just not so sure this is a good idea. I mean, you've just .... urm... come back from..... being asleep so recently. Shouldn't you be resting your body or something?"

"Believe me," Yuki replied shaking his head. "The last thing I need is more rest." He led her to the lake in the woods. "Here, I'll do it first so you can see." Tohru nodded and Yuki held his hands over the water till it began to swirl in circles. When he stepped onto the spot, it lifted him up in a jet of water into the air and then slowly brought him down. He stepped off and back onto land. "See? It's fun. Do you want to try now?"'

"Well, kind of," Tohru admitted. He offered her his hand and she took it, letting him take her onto the swirling water. Putting an arm firmly around her shoulder, he let the water burst up once more, taking them soaring high into the air. Then it slowly brought them down again. "That was so exciting!!" Tohru cried, pushing her damp hair out of her face. 

"I told you," Yuki grinned. "It seems being a Water Elf has its advantages. Do you want to try once more?"

"Okay."

  


  


  


  


Writer's note well, now that Kana and Ritsu are here, maybe they can finally fill the princess in on what's been going on at the castle, don't you think? Sorry if the marriage thing sounds weird since they're like seventeen but since this is a fantasy thing and its like the 'olden days' , people were getting married when they were like five if they wanted to (no seriously, I read it in this book. The prince kid was actually five years old and had no idea what was going on. It was really cute.... but yeah anyway.) Please review!! I'd really like to get to 200 reviews before the end of this fic. ^.^

  


  


  


  



	20. To Explain

Writer's note Oops, had a question regarding the Uncle's son and wife's sudden appearance. Well, I did mention the son quite a few times, like when Yusaku was plotting how he was going to kill the Uncle's son and the Uncle himself, and the Uncle mentions his son a couple times when he complains that his son doesn't respect him and that he wished his son could be as good to him as Yusaku is (not that Yusaku is actually a good guy or anything but the king don't know that yet.) The wife, I admit, I never mentioned before but I figured since the uncle is middle aged and has a son, then he would have a wife too. Plus, I was also sort of purposely keeping the son and wife from being mentioned too often by the Uncle to show how he is neglecting them and obsessing too much over becoming King. So, hope this cleared that up for everyone ^.^ Thank you for reading!! 

  


  


  


  


Hatori led Kana back to camp along with Ritsu and the two younger Elves Hiro and Kisa. He was filled with unbelievable happiness now that he was with her again. It was hard to comprehend how things could change so drastically in only a matter of days. The woman whom he had loved, and yet had so painfully been taken from his side, was here again. However, even if he hadn't been able to be reunited with her after two years of separation, it wouldn't have changed how he felt. He still loved her like he loved her when their love was new and their relationship first began. Things seemed to be going good for the Elves now, after so many tragic events, and Hatori dared to dream that they may stay that way for awhile. 

"K... Kana!!" Tohru gasped when she saw her personal attendant enter the camp. She saw the protective way Hatori intertwined his arm in the older woman's and furrowed her brows in confusion. "What... are you doing here?"

"Princess," Hatori said shaking his head. "This is Kana Sohma, the woman I love."

"You... you mean!" Tohru exclaimed clapping her hands together, "you're the one that Shigure-san and Ayame-san were talking about!! That's amazing Kana!! All this time I've known you I had no idea...." She paused trying to take in the new information. "So... that means you're an Elf too?"

Kana smiled and nodded. "That's right Princess. Much like Ritsu, when our clan head sent us away, we ended up at the castle for lack of anywhere better to turn to. However, it was always a pleasure serving you. You are a very charming and sweet girl Princess."

Tohru blushed, looking down at the floor. "You don't have to praise me quite that much."

"No, I mean it Princess," Kana insisted. "I always admired your mother so much as well. That's why... that's why I have to tell you about the state the castle is in now!"

Yuki came up behind them, placing a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Ritsu! Kana! Hiro and Kisa! Its been awhile. How are you all?"

"Well, its about time someone acknowledged us," Hiro grumbled. "How do you think we are? We've been dragged back here out of nowhere since you all suddenly decided you couldn't live without us."

"Umm," Kisa said softly. "I'm very happy to be back. I've missed you all so much." 

Hiro looked at her for a moment silently. "Yeah, its nice being around everyone again..." He then smirked up at Yuki in amusement. "Nice to see you're not dead anymore."

"Well, let's not discuss that," Yuki said dryly. "It hasn't exactly been the most pleasant experience in my life."

"Wait Princess," Kana said quickly. "I know this is sudden, but I really want to discuss matters concerning the castle. Do you have any idea what's been going on?"

Tohru took Yuki's hand from her shoulder and held it tightly, as if searching for strength. "I know that my uncle has taken over. He tried to kill me and now he's taken the throne."

"You were supposed to be Queen!" Kana cried. "I was there!! I heard your mother's last request! I would have told you myself if that guard Yusaku wasn't always around, watching every move we servants made!!"

"Kana," Tohru said softly. "My mother told me a long time ago that if anything happened to her, I would be the next Queen. I already knew it would be her last wish, but, since no one at the castle mentioned about who would rule afterwards, I dared to believe that maybe I could escape from that position." She looked up at the Clear Elf, her eyes beginning to tear up. "If I had known my uncle wanted to be King, he didn't have to try and kill me and then kill Yuki-kun to get it. I would have gladly handed it over to him."

"Princess," Kana gasped. "What are you saying?"

"I never wanted to be Queen!" Tohru cried. "I'm seventeen years old!! How could I possibly run a country? I was... I was so afraid I would mess up somehow, and let my mom down. My mother was such a wonderful ruler, and I, I don't know what I'm doing."

"So... what then!" Kana replied angrily. "Are you going to leave things how they are? Are you really going to just leave the country in the hands of that madman?"

Tohru trembled, unable to speak. "I... I... just..." she whispered. "I just wanted to live like anyone else. If I were Queen, they would never allow me to marry Yuki-kun." She turned to him, hugging his arm tightly. "I want to stay here where I can be with him, where we can start a life together."

Kana looked at her carefully, her eyes dark. "You're a coward," she said flatly. "I admired your mother because she was strong and I believed you were too. However, I was wrong. You're just a cowardly little girl." Tohru blinked at her angrily, tears streaming down her face. Then she turned and ran to her tent.

"Kana," Hatori reprimanded. "That was a bit harsh, don't you think."  
  


The clear Elf looked up at him and sighed, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "She has to realize that she can't just run away from her problems. It's her destiny to become Queen of this country and if she ignores it, she can never possibly be happy."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Princess," Yuki called uncertainly stepping into the tent. "Are you all right?"

"Yuki-kun, am I really wrong?" Tohru asked quietly. "Is it really so wrong to just want to be happy with the person I love?" 

He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "There's nothing wrong with that Princess," Yuki reassured. "However... is it really right to let your uncle rule? If your mother's last wish was for you to be Queen, shouldn't you honor it and make sure it becomes a reality?"

"But... I'm just so afraid," Tohru whispered setting her head down on his shoulder. "How can I possibly fight my uncle? Even if I win, how could I rule a country like this, and what if... what if I'm never allowed to see you again?"

"Princess..." 

"P...please don't call me that," Tohru begged, her frustrations building up inside her . "That's not my name. I don't want that to be called that for the rest of my life. Please Yuki-kun, say my real name."

"T... Tohru-san," Yuki said quietly. He couldn't stop his cheeks from blushing slightly. Why was it that referring to her so casually felt so embarrassing. It was as if he were speaking to her on a more intimate level than ever before.

"Thank you..." Tohru mumbled into his shoulder. "That's my name. It's nice hearing you say it." Then she remained quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "Yuki-kun," she began slowly. "You won't try and force me to go back to the castle will you? I just want to stay here with you. Then, then we can finally be married.... and...."

"Tohru-san," Yuki said again, feeling a bit more comfortable with it. He lifted her chin with his hand and covered her lips with his own. Pulling away slowly, he gazed into her eyes smiling. "No matter what happens, we'll always be together. Even if you're Queen, you'll still be Tohru Honda, and I'll always love you. That's why, you have to go back to the castle. Your mother's wish was for you to follow in her footsteps and I want you to make that wish come true."

Tohru watched him for awhile, trying to decide what to do. Maybe she _had_ been running away all this time. Maybe, she should go back. "Yuki-kun.... is that what you really want? Even if it means we won't be together anymore?"

"We'll be together, no matter what."

Tohru was silent and then kissed him softly on the lips. "Okay then."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru emerged from the tent, an air of determination around her. Kana noticed her and eyed her wearily. "Are you going then?"

"Yes," the Princess nodded. "However, I can't help but wonder how I'm supposed to go about claiming the throne again."

"The country's been going downhill ever since you mother died," Kana sighed. "Your uncle is only speeding up the process of bringing it to ruin."

"I see."

"And you can rest assured that hardly anyone, except a few close friends and guards, actually support him. If you became Queen, no one would protest."

"All right," Tohru said quietly. "I'll see what I can do."

"You're not going to do it alone anyway," Yuki grinned. "I'll be there."

"Hey you damned rat!!" Kyo shouted angrily. "Don't even try and leave me out!! I'm a way better Elf than you'll ever be!"

"NO!! It shall be I who defends the beautiful Princess!" Shigure cried appearing before the group. 

Ayame laughed loudly beside him, "now, now Gure!! Surely I am the one most suited for this task."

Tohru felt as if she were going to cry again. "You guys are all so sweet!" she squealed. Turning to Kana, she asked hopefully. "Do you think, if I'm Queen, will I be able to change some of the rules of the castle? Do you think I could make it all right to marry Yuki-kun?"

Kana smiled at her. "People will follow and listen to a leader who is strong. If you are strong enough, then you can make anything happen and no one will oppose you."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yusaku groaned, resting his head in his hands. Maybe that damned Dark Elf was right. Maybe he had been disillusioned to believe that the King would adopt him as his son. He had been so sure that if he gained the King's trust, the man would welcome him, the young man with no parents, into his family. Perhaps if he had succeeded in killing the King's son, then out of desperation for a heir they would have to adopt him. He was a distant cousin after all. He did have royal blood in his veins. 

Yusaku leaned back in his bed. There was no point in kidding himself anymore. Truthfully, he was tired. He was tired of all the deception, the act of loyalty he put on for that damned King. If things had gone his way, he would have killed the son and then the King a long time ago. But there were just too many complications, most brought on by that damned Princess who had refused to die. She was so beautiful. If only she had accepted him, maybe he wouldn't have become as twisted as he was now.

_"Princess," Yusaku said shyly, handing her a small gift. "You're sixteen now. Happy Birthday."_

_"Mmm, thank you," Tohru murmured, her mind on something else, watching the clouds outside her window. He stood there uncertainly, waiting for her to take it from his hands. Finally she looked up at him. "Oh I'm sorry," she smiled sadly. "I'm a bit distracted at the moment. You can place it over there if you like." She pointed to a table at the other end of her room, piled high with brightly colored gifts._

_"Of...of course," Yusaku stammered setting it down. She continued to look silently out the window and with a sigh, the guard left the room._

  


  


  


_"Umm, Princess," Yusaku said coming up from behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped suddenly, turning around in surprise._

_"Y.. Yusaku! Don't sneak up on me like that!"_

_"I wasn't sneaking up on you!" he retorted, rage suddenly building up inside him._

_Tohru looked at him in shock from his sudden outburst. "I... I didn't mean to offend you," she said quietly before walking away._

_"No, no wait Princess," Yusaku said quickly. "I'm sorry..." He was cut short by her bedroom door which slammed shut in his face._

  


  


  


  


  


_"Princess," Kana began uncertainly. "It would seem that guard Yusaku has taken quite a liking to you."_

_"You mean he likes my money," Tohru replied dryly. "Kana, you have no idea what it's like to constantly be pursued by men after your wealth and power. They don't love me and they never will." Yusaku stood outside the door, listening, his anger building again. So that's how she saw him. She had taken his love for her and twisted it into nothing more than an infatuation with her status as Princess._

_"I'll show you," he whispered harshly to himself. "I'll become more powerful than you'll ever be and then we'll see who desires who."_

__

  


  


  


  


  


  


_Yusaku was beginning to get excited over his plan. If somehow he could become King, then maybe he could convince her to love him. He guzzled down a flask of wine before making his way on unsteady legs to her bedroom. Maybe he could show her how worthy he was of her. He knocked loudly on her door, his eyes wild._

_"What are you doing here?" Tohru yawned quietly rubbing her eyes as she opened the door. "Did something happen?"_

_"Its because I'm just a guard isn't it!" he exclaimed grabbing her hands. "But once I become powerful enough, you'll have to love me."_

_"Yu... Yusaku! What are you talking about!!" He grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue forcing its way inside and hungrily roaming along the edges of her mouth. She finally pushed him away, slapping him hard on the face. "Don't ever touch me like that again," she spat angrily before slamming the door shut on him. _

_He stood there silent, the rejection resting heavily on his soul. Forget it. I don't need her. I'll become King with or without her as my wife. _

  


  


  


  


  


  


_One Year later_

_The Queen was fond of visiting her horses every morning. It was such a shame that Yusaku had drugged Kyoko's favorite horse, making it hysterical. Unsuspecting, the Queen had let the horse out of its stall and was immediately knocked to the floor by its strong body. Raging wildly, the horse kicked in all directions, trampling the poor woman on the floor and damaging all of her organs, causing her to bleed internally. _

__

  


  


  


__

  


_"Princess," a servant cried rushing into the library on the other side of the castle. "There's been an accident. Your mother's very hurt."_

_"Mom?" Tohru asked fearfully. "Please take me to her quickly. Is she all right?"_

_"She's very weak, we don't think she'll make it."_

_Yusaku watched them grinning to himself. The poor, sweet Princess was about to lose her mother._

The guard began to wonder if he had been wrong all along. Killing the Queen had made him feel so good at the time. It had been a way to release all the pent up anger at having been rejected by the Princess. But now, he found that his revenge and plot to rule had done nothing but make him more bitter. There was no way he could possibly be happy with things the way they were.

__

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__Tohru shivered a little as the Elves followed her back to her castle. Yuki gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled down at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little scared," she admitted.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in her ear. "I'll protect you."

"Awww, aren't you two just the cutest thing ever!!" Ayame squealed. "And I am so looking forward to being an uncle soon, little brother. Who knew you'd be having children before me (or at least I don't think I have any yet but you never know)."

Yuki blasted him with streams of water from his palms angrily. "Don't you ever shut up!"

  


  


  


  


Writer's note Wow, only two chapters left. :D Thanks for reviewing everyone! Time for Tohru to go do her thing. Ah, what fates await the most hated Unclely dude and Yusaku guy. Wait and see! (Hehe I'd make a horrible... announcer type person, commercially thingy!)


	21. To Fight

The King sat on his throne, staring blankly ahead of him. So what if his son didn't love him. So what if his wife found him despicable. So what if he had woken up this morning and found that they had left him, gone to god knew where, to live among commoners. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. Ruling an entire country, having unlimited power and wealth, were the only things that he needed in his life. 

Sighing, he placed a hand over his face. Why was he having so much trouble convincing himself this? It was true wasn't it? It was only natural that he should neglect his family a little, because everything he had done had been for their sake. And yet, did they show the slightest bit of appreciation? No, they had rewarded his hard work with hatred and contempt, and they had left him. He didn't need a family like that.

"Uncle," came a female's voice from the far end of the hall.

Looking up, the King gaped at the figure coming before him. The sun had long since set and the room was lit dimly with candles. The flickering lights played strange shadows on the approaching girl. They danced on her face, making her seem surreal. "P... Princess..." he whispered hoarsely. It was her ghost. It had to be. She was coming for revenge after all he had done to her.

"Hello Uncle," Tohru said smiling sadly. "I wish I could say I'm happy to see you... but...." 

"Please don't kill me, vengeful spirit," he sputtered fearfully. "Please have mercy."

"V.. vengeful spirit?" Tohru repeated slowly. Looking down, she felt a small pain in her heart. So this was it. She would have to accept the fact that her uncle was never going to care about her like a real member of his family. No, there was no love for her, and there never would be. "Uncle, I'm only going to ask once. Please relinquish the throne and return it to me as my mother wished before she died."

"Spirits do not rule countries," he murmured. "Spirits do not belong in this world."

"I'm alive Uncle," Tohru cried out exasperated. "Now please!! Kindly remove yourself from this castle and never return!"

"Guards..." the King whispered. He raised his voice and began to shout. "Guards!!! Kill her!!! Kill the intruder!!!"

Within minutes, the room became filled with men, Yusaku at the front. "So," Yusaku spat, narrowing his eyes. "You're still alive after all."

The Elves came running in as well, protectively surrounding Tohru in the center. "I suppose our services will be needed, wouldn't you agree Princess?" Shigure laughed. 

"Thank you everyone," Tohru said gratefully.

Yuki came up in front of her. "Stay close to me," he instructed holding his hands in front of him, droplets of water swirling at lightning speed in his palms and forming round spheres.

Kyo smirked to himself, cracking his knuckles. "Looks like we get to have some fun after all."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kagura crept down the long hallway of the castle. Why weren't there any guards to stop her? Perhaps the battle had already begun. Kana had warned her that because of his association with Ritsu, the King knew the Elves' secret weakness, that they would transform when embraced by a member of the opposite sex. However, the group had left for the castle before Kana had a chance to tell them this. Kagura had promised to warn them, but would she get to them in time? She didn't even know if the King really planned to use this weakness against them or not in the first place. Maybe she'd come all this way for nothing. Kyo, she'd tell Kyo first then.

She found the room everyone was fighting in, and gasped as a wounded soldier was hurled in her direction. Ducking out of the way, she stood at the entrance, her eyes searching for Kyo. In the dim lighting, she could make out Ayame, placing his hands on the ground and causing the floor to shake and split, and Shigure, who threw pale balls of light at several guards. Hatori sat in a corner, healing Hiro's shoulder, and Momiji was using his wind abilities to knock a man off his feet. Finally, she caught sight of Kyo blasting three men at once with balls of flame. She couldn't help but feel her heartbeat quicken in her chest. "Kyo-kun," she whispered.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki approached the King slowly, Tohru behind him. "You are going to return to the crown to Tohru-san," he warned menacingly, "or else."

"The village rat is alive too," the King retorted backing away. "Why won't you all just die!" He pulled a dagger from his belt and lunged at Yuki. The Water Elf dodged easily, kicking him in the jaw and knocking the uncle against a wall. Groaning, the man slumped to the ground, his body still. 

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked panicking. "He is okay, isn't he?"

"He's fine," Yuki sighed turning away. "I just wish it didn't have to come down to all this." He looked out across the room littered with bodies writhing in pain. Yet, many of the soldiers pulled themselves back up to their feet, attacking the Elves again.

"Why won't you just stay down," Haru groaned kicking one man in the head. "You'd make it a lot easier for all of us."

The guard he had kicked fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He glared up at the Earth Elf fiercely. "I will fight for my King, even at the cost of my life."

"Your King's an idiot!" Haru said incredulously. "Why would you give up your life for someone like that?"

"Maybe he is," the man said quietly. "But he is still my King and I will remain loyal to him for as long as he is ruler."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yusaku stood, leaning back against the wall and watching the scene unfold in front of him. So this was the end. There was no denying it now. The little Princess would become Queen and would undoubtedly devise some way to execute him by means of torture. He felt hot anger growing inside him. This was pathetic. After all they had done, after all that planning, he was going to die and that would be the end. 

A bit of movement caught his eye by the doorway and he turned for a better look. A girl with shoulder length brown hair stood there watching the fight. She had to be one of them, those damn Elves. Fine. If he was going to die, he'd take someone down with him. Let them suffer with the loss of a member of their clan. 

Sneaking along the edge of the wall, he crept up beside her. She was so focused on the battle taking place that she didn't notice him at all. In one quick movement, he pulled her hands behind her back and held a knife to her throat. The King had explained their secret to him awhile ago. As long as he could capture her without their torsos touching, she wouldn't change. "If you move an inch," he warned, "you'll die." She gasped loudly in shock, drawing the attention of the Fire Elf.

"K..Kagura?" Kyo spat angrily. Yusaku quickly dragged her back by her wrists away from the others. Blasting away a man in front of him with flames, Kyo chased after the two. "Stop damn it!"

"Why are you following me?" Yusaku groaned.

"Let her go, you bastard!"

"Kyo-kun," Kagura whispered tearfully. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"Aww, well now," Yusaku mused. "Isn't this cute. I had no idea this was going to become so entertaining."

Kyo narrowed his eyes as he balled his hands into fists. "I said let her go!!"

"Ah ah ah, no false moves now," Yusaku said pressing the blade against Kagura's throat. "Unless you want to be responsible for this lovely young lady's death." Kyo growled at him. "That's right. I seem to be in total control here little Elf." He pulled Kagura back a little further. "Now what to do with this new power... hmm... the fun I could have...." He thought for a moment. "I know, if you want to her to live, then you must die."

"What!"

"I want to see you kill yourself right now. If you don't, and you're really so selfish as to wish for only your own life, then you can have this girl's death forever on your conscience." 

Kyo was quiet and then sighed loudly. "All right. But you have to promise not to hurt her if I do."

"No, Kyo-kun!!" Kagura cried tearfully. "Just go help the others!! I'll be fine!!"

"You shut up!" Kyo retorted. "You're not even supposed to be here right now." He glared at Yusaku angrily. "So anyway, I'll do it."

"How sweet," Yusaku said bitterly. He pressed the knife harder against Kagura's skin, causing a trickle of blood to drip down. "It must be nice... to have someone who cares about you."

"Damn it!! You're hurting her!" Kyo shouted. 

Yusaku wasn't listening as he noticed something in the distance. The King was slumped against the wall, unconscious while everyone else was fighting the Elves. However, a large pillar which had been damaged during the battle was teetering dangerously back and forth. It was going to land on the King, crushing him to death. _Good, a fitting death for a foolish man. _Yusaku watched it sway in amusement. Let the King die. He had been planning to kill him anyway. Yet, as Yusaku watched, he began to feel more and more anxious.

  


_"You're such a good man. If only my own son could treat me with the respect you do."_

_"If it were anyone else I would be outraged. However, you Yusaku, you're like a son to me."_

_"You're a good man, Yusaku. I can trust you."_

  


"Damn him," Yusaku murmured. "Why did he have to trust me so much? Why did he have to be so foolish?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo spat in rage.

Yusaku saw the pillar shift even more, as it began to tilt toward the King's unmoving form. Throwing Kagura to the ground, the guard darted back into the room. He knocked the King out of the way and the pillar came crashing down, the heavy concrete crushing Yusaku's body. Tohru's Uncle stirred, waking up after being suddenly thrown to the side. Opening his eyes, he saw Yusaku laying before him, the pillar piled on the younger man's form. "Y.. Yusaku," he murmured, struggling to crawl closer. 

Yusaku, lay there breathing heavily. He could feel his blood, his life draining from him. _So this is what it must have felt like, my Queen. To have your whole body broken beneath a wild horse.... Please forgive me... _

__Finally noticing the devastated uncle beside him, Yusaku turned his head to the older man slowly, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "My King," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry.... I really did... want you to be my father." _To be apart of a family... _Smiling weakly, he lay his head down on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Yusaku," the King whispered shaking the man's shoulder. He jumped to his feet and tried to push the heavy structure off the guard but it refused to move. "No... no Yusaku..." he cried, his eyes welling up with tears. "No...you can't die. Please don't die." He shook from the effort as he continued to push on the pillar. "Please don't die!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"What's going on?" Tohru asked Yuki as she looked up at her uncle. Yuki turned and followed the direction of her eyes. 

"I don't believe it," Yuki murmured. "Yusaku, the guard that stabbed me, is finally dead."

"Yusaku's dead," Tohru whispered. She watched as her uncle sobbed over the man's unmoving body. "My uncle... knows how to cry. I didn't think he could." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Finally, Tohru's uncle stood up. He looked around him, taking in the beaten forms of his men. His soldiers were losing. His wife was gone. His son was gone. And now, the person whom he had trusted more than anyone else in the entire world was gone. Yusaku truly had been like a son to him. 

"I really have nothing left," he muttered. "Forget it then. I just don't care anymore." With that, he walked out of the room, out of the palace, and through the courtyard till he came to the woods. He smiled bitterly at the pairs of red eyes that greeted him. "Creatures of the darkness, so you think you can have my soul? You'll be disappointed when you tear me apart, because I have no soul left to steal." Walking into the trees, he disappeared into the blackness.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Where's he going!" Tohru cried running to the palace entrance. "We have to stop him!" 

Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder and held her back. "Its too late. Now that he has entered the forest at night, the only one who can save him is himself. There's nothing we can do for him now."

The exhausted men stopped fighting and kneeled before Tohru wearily. "Our King is gone. We now bow before you, our Queen."

Tohru looked down at them, an unreadable expression on her face. So she was finally Queen, just as her mom had wished. The only thing she could do now, was try her best to make her mom proud.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Are you all right Kagura?" Kyo asked as he helped her up.

"Y.. yeah," Kagura said blushing slightly. "Thank you Kyo-kun."

"Ah forget it," Kyo grumbled. "Why are you even here anyway?"

"I was.. I was just worried about you. Kana told me that they might use our weakness against us... and..." She sighed. It didn't even matter now. Looking up at him, Kagura hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever... I'm just glad you're okay."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__Yuki helped some of the wounded men as Hatori healed them. Now that the King was gone, they had no more reason to fight. He looked around when he realized Tohru had disappeared. "Where did she go?" he wondered to himself as he stood up. He left the large room and searched the halls, finally deciding to check her bedroom. Tohru was sitting there on a chair, staring out the window.

"Tohru-san, are you all right?" he asked concerned.

She turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face. "Y... Yuki-kun," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, crying loudly. "He was still my Uncle," she sobbed. "No matter what he did, he was the only family I had left."

"Shh," Yuki soothed. "Don't cry. We don't know what happened to him. He might still be okay."

"But why did all this have to happen?" she whimpered. "None of this should have happened in the first place. Why couldn't everyone just be happy?"

"People have to find their own happiness," Yuki said quietly. "Your uncle and Yusaku were just looking in the wrong places."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru asked looking up at him. "Do you think we can be happy? Now that I'm Queen, we might not be able to get married. I might not even be able to see you anymore."

"No," Yuki said firmly. "That won't happen." He pulled her closer, careful to avoid too much contact and transformation. "We're going to be together even if you are Queen."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Finally down to only one more chapter :D I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far! Oh yeah and I'm going to post up my Black Magic story again really soon too (Yukiru again, hehe). Its going to be a bit different from before though because I'm starting all over again from what I had. I decided to go in a different direction from the whole insane humor thing, so it'll be a little more serious. I basically rewrote all of chapter one and, you know, actually gave it more of a plot. Well, please review!!! And thank you to all the people helping me to reach my goal! XD


	22. To End

Akito sat at the edge of a large cliff, looking out at the thousands of tree tops below him. He breathed in deeply. This was where he belonged, in this quiet place of solitude. Even when he had been leader of the clan, he had hardly been home. He had gone off on his own to experience these moments of tranquility. His clan... damn them... Akito had kept a close eye on them after his departure. They had betrayed him, fought to protect humans, and now, they wished to live among humans. They were soiled, and Akito wanted nothing to do with them now. 

A small white bird landed on his finger and cocked its head to the side looking at him. The Dark Elf lifted the bird closer to his face as he began to speak. "She does not love him, not really. That human girl could never really love one of us. Elves and humans were never meant to be together and they never will be. Did she really think she could break the curse? Is she really so conceited as to believe she can love my Yuki enough to break the curse!" _The love between a human and an Elf is forbidden. However, should there be a true union between the two, then the curse keeping them apart will disappear. _"No, she couldn't possibly love him enough. Damn her," Akito muttered giving his finger a flick and the bird parted, flying high into the sky. "Damn that human."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru sat before the royal council, trying her best to sound strong. She had to convince them to see things her way or else nothing would ever change.

"Please reconsider my Queen," the head of the council begged. "You can't possibly be serious about letting a clan of Elves live here at the castle. It's preposterous!"

"And why not? There's more than enough room and they saved my life."

"That's not what I meant," the man argued. "They're Elves. They don't belong here among us... normal people."

"I'm sorry but I've already made my decision," Tohru sighed. "They're going to stay here and that's final." She couldn't help but smile a little to herself. "And no one seemed to protest when Ritsu and Kana were living here and working among everyone."

"What do they have to do with anything?" a man laughed incredulously. 

"Well, they are Elves from that same clan you know."

Everyone gaped at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she had just said. "But... but... I had no idea," another man with dark hair stammered. "How did they hide that from us!"

"So I suppose we humans and Elves are more alike than everyone thought," Tohru grinned, quite pleased with the reaction she had received.

"Fine," the head of the council groaned. "It's your decision. Let them stay here if you want them to that badly."

"Oh and by the way," Tohru said staring down at her hands on the table. "I'm going to marry Yuki-kun, the Water Elf."

"You're what!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"So, we're going to be living here now?" Shigure commented grinning to himself. He watched a young lady in a billowing violet dress walk by. "My, my, this is going to be quite delightful."

"Ah Gure!" Ayame cried. "And we'll get to stay beside our darling Princess, erm I mean Queen from now on! Aren't you excited little brother!!" He grabbed Yuki and hugged him tightly, crushing the younger man to his chest.

"Will you let me go!" Yuki shouted punching the snake in the jaw. Brushing his hands off, he looked up at the two Elves. "Anyway, yes, it will be nice to have us all here together."

"Kyo-kun! This is so wonderful," Kagura sighed. "We get to live in this beautiful, glamorous castle."

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty cool," Kyo agreed. Momiji bounded around them, dancing merrily. "What's up with you?"

"I'm just so happy!" Momiji squealed jumping on Kyo's shoulders. "This is going to be great!"

"Can you get off me," Kyo groaned plucking the boy off his back.

"But you're so comfortable!" the rabbit cried wrapping his arms tighter around the Fire Elf's neck.

Kyo hit him over the head and yanked him off. "There, go with play with Kagura or something."

"Waaghh," Momiji whined running to Kagura and hugging her tightly. "Kyo hit me."

Arisa and Hana watched the scene before them amused. "So," Arisa asked. "When's the Princess, er Queen going to be done talking to the council?"

"She should be done soon," Hana replied softly. 

Uotani smiled a little shaking her head. "She promised that she'd convince the castle to accept us. I wonder if she'll be able to."

"She'll do it," Hanajima reassured her. "I know she will."

Kana pressed Hatori against the wall and laughed lightly as she kissed him. "We're finally going to be together again," she mused. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes," Hatori said quietly returning her kisses. "I'm very happy."

"Haru! What's taking that girl so long," Hiro complained. "I'm hungry."

"Just wait," Haru said flatly. 

"Sissy should be done soon," Kisa said hopefully. "Then we can all live at the castle with her."

"Oh joy," Hiro muttered under his breath. "Oh rapture."

"I'm so sorry!!" Ritsu cried running over to the two younger Elves. "I promised I'd bring little Hiro some bread and I took too long and now you all hate me and will probably die of starvation!!" He began to crush the bread in his hands in his hysteria. "Please forgive me!!!!!"

Hiro groaned and grabbed the ruined food from the Snow Elf's hands. "Will you just give it to me already!!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The doors of the large meeting room swung open and several men came out, shaking their heads and sighing. Tohru was the last to emerge and was surprised to see all the Elves waiting for her outside the door. "Queen!" they cried running to her.

"So how did it go?" Uo asked raising an eyebrow. "Come on, I'm dying to know."

"Well actually..." Tohru said slowly.

"Agh!! I knew it!!" Ritsu cried. "We're not allowed to live here and somehow its all my fault!!"

"Ermm no," the Queen reassured holding up her hand. "That's actually not what I was going to say." She smiled at them all happily. "You're allowed to live here for as long as you like. A maid will be up shortly to show you to your rooms."

"That's great!" Kagura cried. 

Tohru saw Yuki and went to him, grabbing his hand. Turning to everyone she asked shyly. "Can you all please excuse us for a moment?" 

"Ho ho ho," Shigure laughed giving Yuki a nudge with his elbow. "Have fun you two." Yuki gave him a lethal glare before following Tohru to her room.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked concerned when they had reached the room and sat down. 

Tohru shook her head, and looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. "I just wanted to be alone with you for awhile," she admitted. Pulling him closer she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. "I love you so much."

Yuki smiled as he returned her kiss. "I love you too."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru said quietly pulling away a little.

"Yes?"

"Let's get married."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The topic of marriage was extremely difficult for the council members to agree on. It was finally decided to hide the fact that Yuki was an Elf from the public. Instead, rumors were spread that Yuki Sohma was a noble foreign prince who had come to take their Queen's hand in marriage. Those who met him were completely convinced and no one suspected otherwise. As a result, the marriage between the two was allowed to proceed.

  


  


  


  


  


"This cake is really good," Kyo commented shoving some more into his mouth. 

"Oh, Kyo-kun," Kagura cooed opening her mouth a little for him. "Can I try some?"  
  


"Give me a break!" Kyo stammered his cheeks flushing. 

"Come on, I just want a little bit," she pleaded. Sighing, Kyo looked around nervously before taking some cake on his fork and gingerly placing it into her mouth. "Mmm, this is good," she agreed.

"I saw that Kyo-kun!" A certain Night Elf laughed merrily.

"Damn it Shigure!" Kyo shouted angrily. "You saw nothing!!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru and Yuki were dancing together during the party after the ceremony. Yuki stepped on Tohru's toe and she winced a little. "I'm really sorry," he apologized. "I've never danced before."

"Don't worry," Tohru reassured looking up at him in amusement. "I'll teach you." She placed her hand tighter on his shoulder and gave his hand a squeeze. "Okay, see? Now count with me. One, two, three, one two three, one two three."

"One two three, one two three," he repeated. They're movements became more graceful as they slid along across the dance floor.

"You're getting better," Tohru teased. "But not good enough..." Yuki cut her off with his lips, and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled shyly as he pulled away. "Hmm, and you're getting much better at that too."

"Good, I've been practicing," Yuki joked.

Tohru feigned shock. "With who?"

"Kagura."

Tohru playfully hit him over the head. "No more practicing on other girls," she instructed. 

As they were dancing, Yuki stumbled once, his body falling forward against Tohru. _Oh no! _He thought frantically. _I'm going to transform. Everyone is going to see me change._ However, he didn't. Tohru looked at him carefully, in shock.

"You're not... a mouse," she commented slowly. "Why is that?"

"I have no idea," Yuki said bewildered. "Let's try again." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close to him. "I'm not changing," he whispered. "I don't understand."

"Yuki," Tohru murmured, her eyes filling with tears. "I can hold you." She embraced him tightly, the tears running down her flushed cheeks. "I can finally hold you."

Yuki hugged her tighter, her warmth spreading throughout his body. As if trying to make up for lost time, he held her tightly, never wanting to let go. "So this is what you feel like," he whispered, his vision beginning to blur. He kissed her neck and closed his eyes. "You're so soft."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Akito stood outside the castle, sighing bitterly. "So, they've gotten married." Turning around, he returned to the woods, to the comfort of the tall, dark trees. "It makes no difference. She'll never break the curse. Just because they're married, doesn't mean anything."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


In the village there was a small house. They heard a knock on the door and a young boy of about twelve went to open it. He gasped when he saw the middle aged man standing before him. "F... father?"

Tohru's uncle smiled sadly, his body worn and tired. "I'm so sorry my son. Can you ever forgive me?" Then he collapsed on the floor, and lost consciousness. Frantic, the boy ran to his mother and they helped the man to a bed. The man's wife sighed, found a damp cloth, and placed it over the man's forehead.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *EPILOGUE* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


  


  


"Mom, can you tell me that story again? The one where you found a unicorn?"

Tohru laughed to herself and brushed some steel colored hair out of her son's eyes. "But I've already told you this story a million times before."

"Please mom. I just want to hear it one more time, or else I'll never be able to sleep. Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Alright," Tohru said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Well, when I was about seventeen, a long time before you were even born, I met your father in field of flowers. It was love at first sight. He was so handsome and charming and...."

"Come one Mom," her son groaned. "Skip that part."

"Oh right, sorry." She cleared her throat and began again. "So anyway, I found out I had to go on a journey to find a unicorn and save him."

"Why?"

"Well, he had... ummm... one day, he just wouldn't wake up."

"Why?"

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe he was just really tired."

"Why?"

"Tatsuya honey, don't you want me to continue?"

"Oh yeah, keep going."

"So... that was when I met your uncle Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Kyo, Haru, and everyone else at the castle.

Tatsuya eyes widened and he began to tug on his mother's hand. "Kyo and Kagura were telling me that they used to change into animals or something. That's not true is it mom? Wouldn't that be impossible?"

"Well actually," Tohru mused thoughtfully. "They did, but all of a sudden, right after your father and I were married, the curse just disappeared. I don't know why that happened." She smiled at her son and pulled his covers higher to his chin. "But maybe heaven saw how much your mom and dad loved each other so the angels decided to help us."

"Mom, you're corny."

Tohru smiled, shaking her head as she stood up from the bed. "I'm sorry I'm corny honey."

"Hey, where's the end of the story?"

"Hmm, oh right. Umm, so I found the unicorn, your father woke up, I became Queen and we all lived happily ever after. The End."

"Mom," Tatsuya complained. "That sucked."

"I'll tell it better tomorrow," she promised. "Good night."

"Good night mom."

  


  


  


  


  


  


As Tohru left her son's room, a maid came up to her and bowed. "Your husband was looking for you m'lady."

Tohru nodded and went searching for him. As she came to the end of the hallway. She felt two arms wrap around her from behind and turned around to see the familiar pair of violet eyes looking back at her. "Tohru, I finally found you," Yuki laughed hugging her tighter. 

"I was saying good night to our son," she smiled, tilting her head up and kissing him on the tip of his nose. "You know, he's starting to look more and more like you every day."

"Lucky him," Yuki grinned. 

Tohru laughed and turned to face him. "Let's have a girl next. Then we can dress her up all pretty and you can kill any boy that tries to talk to her."

"Sounds like a good idea," the Water Elf agreed. "As a matter of fact, we should get to work right away then." He lifted her up in his arms and began carrying her up the stairs.

Tohru hit him playfully on the shoulder. "A little self control, please."

"Nope," he said holding her close against him. "Not unless you say you love me."

"I love you."

"Good," he said bending his head down and kissing her on the lips. "I love you too."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Well, its finally done. Phew. I hope you guys liked the ending ^_^;; Its always so hard to make them good. Plus, I always like horribly happy endings to make up for all the hell they go through in the beginning. This turned out to be a pretty difficult fic to write. It was really hard getting all the flashbacks of the past to match up with the present, and insert all the people from the anime into it and all that. Phew! But now I can post up my Practical Use for Black Magic story again now that I've worked on it for awhile and typed up quite a few chapters for it already. 

Now I shall try and thank every single person who has reviewed! (sorry if I miss anyone. About ten of my reviews were erased that day when ff.net was having problems so I might miss a couple.) Okay, first off, thank you to Grrl N for reviewing every single chapter! You're cool ^.^ Thank you Chinoz, Ssjgoddesschico, Shadowfax, trc, and Karma-of-Chaos, and Dark Angel for always reviewing so often and with such helpful reviews!! Oh and thank you so much to lys, Kay Kylo, Berserk02, Kacho and Pschotic Azn for reviewing my last few chapters so often! And thank you so much to Maeven, Mindy, tohru honda, veronica, Momori, Brownilocs, doug, Selphie-chan16, R Junkie, Quiggles, DoggiePerson, Weeping Willow, jo-chan, delle, DawnMatrix, Lil Tohru Sohma, Kisu, Emiko, Capheine, Ty, Hopez5, Aimi-chan, and Kagura-san for all taking the time to review!! Agh, you guys are all so sweet!! Thank you, thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know I published my first book Paranormal Agency By Sophia Alexandra. It's available online on amazon . com and barnes and . Please check it out.


End file.
